The Question of Consent
by DJ Clawson
Summary: Mr. Bingley goes to his trusted friend Darcy for advice, this time involving the engagement of his sister. A sequel to A Bit of Advice.
1. A Most Unexpected Visitor

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

This is a sequel to "A Bit of Advice." Since I don't like to repeat myself, though it does follow the events of the previous story, this one has a slightly different, darker tone (and an actual plot). It follows up about 7 months after the ending of the last story, and while it still features our favorite bickering Derbyshire couples, there will be some mystery and maybe violence.

If you missed "A Bit of Advice," the Bingleys and the Darcys were married, and Elizabeth produced a son and Jane a daughter.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Most Unexpected Visitor 

For once, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy had his massive study to himself, but he did not revel in the privacy as thought he would. Since her first days at Pemberley, Elizabeth had been fascinated by this male sanctuary, and had thoroughly invaded it, even when he offered her many alternate locations for her own writing and reading, and what little financial business she had to contract with her minor personal income. He had not the will to shoo her away, and she seemed to realize it. Her goings in and out became more of a silly war of personal space, one both sides were content to occasionally win and occasionally lose (though Darcy had to admit he most often lost, but was compensated thoroughly later that night).

As it was, on this beautiful fall morning, he had the room truly to himself, because Elizabeth was five miles away, tending to her confined sister in Kirkland. His only reason for being at Pemberley at all was for this business, which he hurried to finish. Only his highest scruples would prevent him from reading the contracts before signing them, even if it meant another few hours without Lizzy and Geoffrey. In fact, his son was yet another loss in the study, because since he had learned to crawl, he spent far too long (according to Nurse) rolling around on the carpet in front of the desk. Usually when infants were brought to see their father, it was largely for show, but he was quite content to let the near-toddler have his way about the room, ruining whatever clothing he was bundled in. In fact, the servants had become quite adept at stepping around the young Master Darcy.

The servant this morning had no such worries as he entered and bowed. "Mr. Bingley, sir."

Bingley was in London. Darcy knew that as a fact. He had received a letter and had business of great import in London that could not be avoided, and with Jane still a month away, he was finally convinced by his wife to answer the call and high-tail it to Town. That was only two days ago, by Darcy's estimation, but he didn't question it and gave an approving nod.

The man who entered immediately after him was indeed Charles Bingley, still carrying his hat and looking rather weather-worn. He had clearly been riding, perhaps from Kirkland. "Please forgive – "

"What is wrong?" Darcy did not hide his concern. "Who is ill?"

"No one. I have not in fact been to Kirkland, but I did hear it and everyone is well."

Darcy frowned, and bid him to be seated, but Bingley would not. He paced by the fireplace instead as Darcy observed, "You came here directly from Town?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." He practically spit it out. "I need your advice."

"On business I assume?"

"No. Yes. Sort of. Not the business you are thinking of." As usual, Bingley was a sputtering mess, but the truth would be out soon enough, and the important thing was, Jane and Elizabeth were well and the children were well. Everything else was irrelevant and could take its time in revealing itself. "You recall I was told of pressing affairs in Town. The letter made it seem as if they were trade related." Though he rarely spoke of it, the Bingley family was still very connected to the wool trade, as it was the source of their original fortune and had potential for future fortune, but Mr. Bingley Senior had raised his son a gentlemen of leisure, so Bingley had little to do with his own business and relied on overseers and stewards to manage it almost entirely. "This was not entirely true."

Darcy simply gave him the same impatient look that said, 'Do go on, silly man who is wasting my time' that he gave to practically everybody.

"As it turns out, my sister is engaged, and was seeking my consent for her marriage to a certain minor earl. His name is Lord James Kincaid, and they are very eager to be married, but I suppose they must have imagined that I would not leave Kirkland for another month."

"And they could not come to you."

Bingley shrugged. "I suppose Caroline wanted me to meet him in the proper setting."

"So I am to understand that Miss Bingley is affianced to Scottish nobility, and you are here to ask me ... what, exactly? If you should give your consent?"

"No, not precisely." Bingley twirled around in frustration. "I dislike saying it."

"Saying what? I was not under the impression that you dislike anything in this world."

Bingley frowned, and leaned on the fireplace, facing into the dark, unlit coals. "I do not favor this man."

To this, Darcy had to give pause. Considerable pause. "In our entire history, I cannot think of a single acquaintance that you did not like immensely, even when there was ample reason for the contrary. You have spoken highly even of women who have slighted you and servants who have cheated you. So I must come to the conclusion that this man is either secretly George Wickham, or he is the most disgusting, disagreeable man in Britain."

"Precisely. Only, he isn't. He's quite pleasant, and he seems ... well, Caroline is pleased with the arrangement."

"So he is wealthy."

"Not by heritage. His particular region is not very prosperous, somewhere in the lowlands. But he went to Australia and made a fortune there, and has just recently returned to settle down."

"The lowlands, you say?"

"Yes. Not so terribly far from here, so it is not a question of my not wanting the distance between us ..." Because despite the general disposition of his siblings, Charles Bingley was a model brother and loved them dearly. "To be blunt about it, I don't know what it is that bothers me about him. I can find no proper reason not to like this man, and eagerly consent to a marriage that would make Caroline happy." He paused. "And yet, here I am."

"And I am still waiting for your answer to my question. On what subject do you need advice? Surely you cannot ask me to judge the man from afar? Or for that matter, to have any real say in the matter of whom Miss Bingley marries."

"I know, but ...," he hesitated again. "I would wish a favor from you, Darcy."

"You know you do not even have to ask."

"I would ask you to go to Town. Secretly, or to accompany, I care not. But – to put it correctly – you know something of discovering people's ... connections."

"You suspect something of this man? Lord Kincaid?"

"I cannot even say that. But there is something I cannot describe that has caused me to withhold my consent. Not that Caroline could not be in the process of marrying him at this moment, as she is only my sister and has her own will, but I do not believe she would do so. Or, she wouldn't have called for me with Jane in confinement. Am I correct in my estimation?"

"She is your sister, Bingley!" Darcy said. "I am merely her brother by marriage that she spent many years previous fawning over. I have no great insight on her present disposition towards this suitor. Normally I would say, let her be married at last and be even perhaps happy! But ..." He stood up and looked out the window, his hands pursed behind his back, his own posture of deep concentration. "Tell me – what is her inheritance?"

"Fifteen thousand pounds. But – he has made a fortune in Australia!"

"If you really believed that, I do not think you would have traveled to Pemberley to chat about your sister's romantic travails."

"You are so judgmental. You always see the worst in everyone."

"Which is precisely why you called on me."

Bingley could not deny it. "Then do me this favor, please."

"Do you wish me to meet him or merely investigate him?"

"As you see fit. Though he does relish himself an accomplished fencer if that makes any difference."

Darcy did not acknowledge that it did. "You realize we will have to stop at Kirkland and tell our wives of this scheme."

"I didn't want to trouble Jane," Bingley said. "But I suppose it would look suspicious if we both suddenly return to Town."

"Precisely."

* * *

Jane Bingley's second confinement was considerably different from her first for a hosts. While reclined at home in Kirkland, her "isolation" seemed anything but, with two toddlers, a host of nervous servants, and the prospect of her parents and sisters arriving in a few days. When Bingley was finally convinced to travel to London, more because Jane felt he needed a breather more than she did, she was very content to be alone with Elizabeth, who often held Mistress Georgiana in her arms while they watched young Geoffrey attempt to climb onto the furniture of the sitting room. 

"He will not be still," Elizabeth said. "I think we've quite given up on the matter."

"From your side, surely," Jane observed, as they watched him try to stand again. He could get to his feet, but only with aid, and was not quite ready to walk. "He will be disappearing for long morning walks in no time. Oh, Lizzy, you will have to bundle him up so he doesn't catch cold!"

"Now you sound like mama."

"But you will do it all the same."

Elizabeth found she could not contradict her. As willing as she was to let Geoffrey explore the ground, she kept a very careful eye on his available territory, and many of the sharper edges of their furniture had been wrapped in blankets. She was smiling at this memory when she noticed Georgie was trying to escape her grasp and climb onto her mother's sizable belly. Every time Elizabeth experienced any anxiety that she was herself not again expectant, she merely looked at the fact that Jane had ballooned to a whale and felt a small, very selfish pang of comfort. Had they both been this before and she was merely imagining things, or was her sister even bigger this time around?

The question was not asked. Instead, Jane's lady maid entered and interrupted them. "Master Bingley and Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth made a quick dive for her son, lest he be stepped on by either gentlemen as their husbands strode into the room. As she took him into her arms she nearly crashed into her husband, who as usual strode so confidently into the room that he needed his athletic agility to prevent himself from colliding with whatever was in his path. He made a brief bowish nod to Jane as he took Geoffrey from Elizabeth's arms. "Mrs. Bingley."

"Mr. Darcy. Charles! How was Town?" Jane said as her own husband quickly joined her by her side and gave her a sitting hug, certainly not requiring her to rise in his presence. "You settled your business I assume?"

"Actually, no," he said. "It seems I must return, if you would permit it."

"If I would permit it?"

"I mean, considering – "

"Charles," she said patiently, "I am a month away. Are you planning to go to the Continent or something?"

"No. No, of course not. The matter is ...," he hesitated. "Darcy, do you want to explain it?"

Darcy looked positively infuriated that all eyes were suddenly on him, which made him uncomfortable, even in the most comfortable of social situations. "Why should I explain it? She's _your_ sister!"

"Explain what?" Elizabeth said.

"She's your sister too!"

"Only by marriage!"

"Are we talking about Miss Bingley?" Jane interrupted.

"Bingley, this is your problem and you must explain it!"

"You should not phrase it like that!"

"Then tell me precisely how I am to phrase it!" Darcy said with as much stature as he could muster with a cooing infant tugging at his cravat.

"Someone had better phrase whatever it is you mean to say correctly and _soon_," Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips. "_Mr._ Darcy."

Darcy looked in terror at his wife, and then at Bingley, who finally spit it out. "It seems Caroline is to be affianced to a Scottish earl. She ... requested my return to Town to give my consent. She failed to mention that that was the pressing 'matter of business' in the letter."

Caroline Bingley did not, actually, need his consent, but no one felt compelled to mention that. Charles Bingley, Jr, was now the master of the Bingley family and estate upon his father's death, and had further elevated his status by getting married and settling on in a sizable manor in the country. Just being a man, despite a younger brother, gave him social status over his sisters, and that Miss Bingley had seen fit to ask for his opinion on the matter was a quiet nod to this.

"...And?" Jane finally saw fit to ask.

"And what?"

"Did you give your consent?"

Bingley frowned and looked at Darcy. "No. Not yet."

"And what grounds did you find him so objectionable?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, backing her sister up. "If I may be so bold, if Miss Bingley has found nothing wanting in him as a potential husband, then I am having trouble imagining your objection."

"Does he have excessive warts or something?" Jane asked.

"Is he a fortune hunter?

"A gambler?"

"Is he Mr. Wickham in disguise?"

Bingley sighed and slumped into the couch by his wife's side. "He is none of those things. He is the most eligible bachelor, in fact, and a man of some fortune as well as minor royalty. And my sister has given every indication of finding him as dashing and handsome as anyone who lives in Derbyshire and owns Pemberley."

"I heard that," Darcy said.

"So your objection was?" Jane pressed, now thoroughly confused as she balanced Georgie on her stomach.

"...I have no idea."

This was met with considerable silence, broken first by the young Master Darcy suddenly and incoherently babbling, something that had increased considerably as of late. Real words were sure to follow.

"Exactly," Darcy said, as if his son made perfect since. "Well, we must be off to Town. Good-bye, darling."

"_We_?"

"Yes, uhm, I've uh, asked Darcy to come and ...," Bingley played with his hands. "Well... perhaps Darcy should explain."

"As I have little idea as to why I am to accompany you and am going along because you asked so politely, please, Bingley, do explain. For _everyone_," Darcy replied.

Jane laughed. "Yes, I can safely say we are all thoroughly confused."

"Well, uhm." Charles managed to buy himself some time by taking Georgie into his arms and balancing her on his knee. "I do hate to think ill of anyone, but there is something about this man – his name is James Kinkaid – that, well, bothers me. But I can't rightly put my finger on it. Perhaps I am just being overprotective of my last sister, but ... I have asked Darcy to help ... check his credentials. And judge his character." He added, "Besides, he is uncommonly good at talking Bingleys out of marr –"

"Bingley, I see we must prepare for our journey, before your foot it more firmly inserted into your mouth," Darcy said, before anyone could even start to be mad at him. "Elizabeth, I will be only a few days – " But when he turned to her, she was giving him eyes of fury anyway. "_What?_ He said it!"

"So you are just going to high-tail to London, then," Elizabeth said, taking Geoffrey from him. "Leaving the women and children behind."

"I _assumed_ that you would not wish to leave Kirkland at the present time. Did I assume incorrectly?"

"Lizzy," Jane said kindly, "do not assume that just because I am an temporarily rendered an invalid-"

"Darling, you are not an invalid," Bingley said.

"Did something happen to your eyesight in Town?" she said, and turned back to her sister. "I am serious, Lizzy. You are not bound my side. You know our family will be here within the week and between them and the servants I will hardly get enough rest as it is. You need not worry for me. You need only worry for Charles, who will find himself suffering a horrible accident if he ever renders me this way again." She rolled her head over to him, but gave no indication if she meant it or not.

"Perhaps we should give them a moment," Darcy said quietly, and his wife agreed, and they took to the hallway and closed the door behind them. "Lizzy, to be serious, you may accompany me to Town if you wish, but it is hardly necessary and I would think you more inclined to remain with your sister."

After a moment, she answered, "You are correct in your assumptions. I am simply taken by surprise by the whole matter."

"I do not properly understand it either," he readily admitted. "Perhaps he thinks I will see some flaw he does not. Perhaps he does not have confidence in his perceptions."

"So? Surely this 'Lord Kincaid' may have some flaw, but if Miss Bingley is willing enough to marry him, it must be of no consequence. I am inclined to let a woman trust her instincts."

"As am I. But Elizabeth – this is the first time I have ever heard Bingley object to anyone. Ever. Surely there is something here that he cannot express, or if not, then he shall see it out and they will be happily married. But I cannot so easily dismiss his fears without seeing to the matter myself, and he has asked – practically begged – me to do so. Should I not be obliging?"

She patted his arm affectionately. "My darling husband. Always the sentinel for all people good and just. Even, apparently, Miss Bingley."

He said with a smirk, "Yes, apparently. Obviously, this matter must be concluded quickly, if she is so intent to marry him, so I will be gone but a few days, perhaps a week. And I will write."

"And you will miss my mother's visit, or part of it."

"That loss I will have to suffer," he said, and kissed her, then his son of the cheek. "You are not to speak until I return, for I promised myself to hear your first words."

"Baa!" said Geoffrey, and flailed his arms at his father.

"Someone is overdue for a nap," Elizabeth said, and fortunately for timing, Bingley emerged from the parlor.

"Should we off, then?" he said, donning his hat. "I must try to be in Town by nightfall."

"Nightfall?"

"I ... may have not told my sisters I was going all the way to Derbyshire," he admitted, and bowed. "Mrs. Darcy. We will return with great haste, I assure you."

"I am assured," she said, and received another good-bye kiss from her husband before they both disappeared out the front doors. She returned quickly to Jane, who was handing little Georgiana off to a Nurse. "It seems we are to be barefoot and pregnant wives indeed."

"I will not be barefoot," Jane said. Her feet were on a foot stand, clothed in slippers. "My feet are cold enough as they are." This gave them both into giggling, as Elizabeth rejoined her sister in her usual position beside her. "So was Mr. Darcy particularly revelatory about their trip?"

"I think he is as flummoxed at we are. And Mr. Bingley is. No one can account for this conspiracy to save Miss Bingley from the horrible state of marriage. Though I do take comfort in the amusing irony."

"I will take any comfort that is offered me," Jane said. "And when my husband returns, if I have grown any larger, I will take great comfort in wringing his neck."


	2. The Man from the North

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice." If you didn't read the last story, go catch up.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Man from the North 

It was a long trip to Town, and Darcy was no fan of small talk and got right to the inquisition. Two days prior, Bingley had returned to his townhouse, apparently, to immediately be received not by his steward but by his sister, who explained that she had recently met the earl in question at the opera, during intermission, and he had offered to take her up to his private box. Though the Bingleys held their own regular box, that she would have been a fool not to accept did not have to be mentioned by either party, including the pair in the carriage on an uncomfortable ride in the late season weather. He had just returned from Australia and was still settling his new accounts, but he was most eager to see the opera performed in England again, apparently a regular during his time in Town. He was no great lover of his homeland, considering himself more an Englishman than a Scotsman (like many lowlanders), and had missed all things properly English in Australia. Miss Bingley then went on to give his academic credentials, which did surprise Darcy in the least, though he made no vocal note of it as Bingley went on. Lord Kincaid, the future earl of a small estate and lands near the border of England and Scotland, was well-versed in the modern languages, was quite good at cards, and even a match for Mr. Hurst at chess. (Darcy was surprised to learn that Mr. Hurst excelled at anything, but this he also kept to himself) His apartment, though considerable, was dreadfully empty, and so he often dined at the Bingley townhouse, at least in the few short weeks before he proposed. Caroline said she found him most pleasing, and would make an excellent husband, but she wanted her brother's consent, of course.

"I of course said it was his business to ask me for her hand, if that is to be the procedure," Bingley explained. "And before he could do this, for this was just an hour after my arrival and he was not due again for some time, I inquired to Louisa and she spoke of nothing but praises for this Scottish gentlemen. Even Mr. Hurst, who may rival you in xenophobia – "

"I never said I disliked the Scots," Darcy interrupted.

"Darcy, I know you have traveled the Continent, admired the ruins of ancient Greece, and seen the Arch of Titus and St. Peter's Cathedral. Tell me, have you, with a great estate in the north of England, ever been to Scotland?"

"No," Darcy said.

The point made, Bingley wisely moved on, "Anyway, even Mr. Hurst could find no fault in him, and praised his accent, which he found 'very English.' Anyway, the earl in question quickly arrived for dinner, and were introduced, and made some conversation. I asked about his trip to Australia, and he gave me a mild travelogue, and said if I was ever in want of a greater fortune, I should travel there myself. Then, after dinner, he came with me into my study and asked for her hand."

"How did he do it?"

"... The usual way, I suppose. I'm sorry not to be of help here, but my only experience was my own, and the only thing I really remember about facing Mr. Bennet was I could barely hear him with the pounding in my ears. How I acted I cannot properly recall. Anyway, it was perfectly pleasant but formal affair."

"And your response?"

"You know my response. Do not tease me."

"I mean, what was the precise reason you gave for refusing your consent? If you gave a reason at all. You were not obligated to."

Bingley squirmed in his seat. "I said though I wished Caroline happy, I simply wanted to know him better, as she was my beloved sister. I may have blundered into some speech about that, I can't recall the precise words, but I begged of him a week's time to know him better, and he conceded, and said his love for her would not diminish in a week's time."

"Noble indeed."

"Yes."

"Did you speak to Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked. "After Lord Kincaid's proposal."

"Yes." Bingley turned away uncomfortably and looked instead at the passing landscape. "Yes."

"Bingley, if I'm going to have to worm every last detail from you, then this will be a long trip."

Bingley sighed and gave in. "She inquired as to the reason for my refusal. I said I merely needed to know the man who was to be my brother better."

"Did she know you were stalling?"

"Undoubtedly."

There was a pause.

"I also asked – if she loved him."

"And her reply?"

He did not attempt to imitate his sister's haughty accent. Perhaps at that moment in time, she did not have one. "She asked if it made any difference."

Darcy settled back in the coach seat. "So she does not."

"I confess I have always found Caroline very hard to read ... when she wishes to be, at least. She knows it is an advantageous or at least equal match, and she has been ... well, since your marriage, I would venture to guess that she has probably felt some desperation."

It was probably true. Miss Bingley was nearing thirty, had a younger brother married, and had spent most of her time on a futile endeavor during her prime years, so her prospects were dwindling. But was Lord Kincaid not a good prospect? He was nobility and he was rich and by Bingley's accounts, at least good-looking (Bingley was known for being overboard in his estimations of people's good qualities and so Darcy decided he would judge this Kincaid by himself, but if Caroline Bingley was happy ... it would be hard to find fault in this man, truly).

Darcy confessed the last bit his of his musings out loud to Bingley, who merely shrugged as they approached London, and the road became more busy and the outside noisy. It was a great relief to finally arrive at Darcy's townhouse. "So then, dinner?"

"At seven, yes. I will tell them you are here on business, of course." He added with more seriousness, "Thank you, Darcy."

Darcy had no comment. He merely exited the coach and opened his front door. No message had been sent forth to prepare for his arrival, so the doorman was quite surprised to see him. "Mr. Darcy!"

He nodded, and apparently the outburst was enough to make it to wherever Georgiana was present, because she quickly burst into the hallway and ran to embrace her brother in the doorway. "Brother!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I was not expecting you."

"I was not expecting myself," he said, and did not explain. "Everything is well. I will be in Town only a few days on some business with the Bingleys."

"With the Bingleys? Business?"

He sighed. "It is not for me to understand or explain it. Suffice to say, we are invited to dinner at seven at Bingley's townhouse, if you are inclined to join me, and we will meet Miss Bingley's fiancé."

"Oh, Lord Kincaid!" she said with no surprise, just her usual general enthusiasm. She reminded him of Bingley in many ways, this being one of them, though she had not his natural gregarious with people she did not know intimately. As he could only think first of the trouble it had gotten Charles Bingley into over the years and the pains Darcy had taken to extricate his dear friend from it, he found this difference most pleasant. "I met him when I was walking in the park. He was with Caroline. A very pleasant man."

"And Miss Bingley?" He realized he had to clarify. She did not know of his real reason for being here and he did not yet want to enlighten her. "I mean to say, was she ... happy to be walking with him?"

"Yes, quite. This is the first I've heard of an official engagement, but it does only seem natural, the way they walked together, that they would be now affianced."

"They are not," he clarified. "Or, not officially. Bingley has not given his consent."

Georgiana frowned in confusion. "Why ever not?"

"It is as great a mystery to me as it is to you," he could say in all honestly. "Now if you do not mind, though it is a great pleasure to see you, I must ready myself for the evening. Elizabeth, of course, sends her regards."

"Oh, and Jane?"

"Jane is well." He had a sudden image of his sister swollen like his in-law and felt a tremor down his back. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Of course! And I will not bother you further now, but you must tell me all about Geoffrey and Georgie on the way to the Bingleys. Promise me, brother!"

At this request, he was most ready and willing. "I promise."

* * *

Mr. Darcy was indeed a good brother and spent the carriage ride telling her all about Geoffrey and his various tendencies. "Once he learns to climb, we're done for," he commented, and Georgiana found this most amusing. She would join him at Kirkland, for the birth, if it would be imposing - she asked, and he answered that it would certainly not be. 

They arrived a bit on the early side, because he was Darcy and he could do that without any social impropriety. Bingley was eager to have him there, looking very much the eager guest in his own home, as he was there so rarely now. "I'm so glad you've come. And Miss Georgiana, of course, you look lovelier every day."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I hope we are not too early."

"No, no, of course not! In fact, you will be here for the earl's entrance, however grand it shall be, I can't presume. Please, come in."

The Darcys were familiar enough with the Bingley townhouse, smaller than theirs but better-used, as it was the rather permanent home of Mr. and Mrs. Hurst as well as Miss Bingley, so even Darcy had to admit that it was kept up a bit more.

As they entered the parlor, Bingley in his usual oblivious exuberance at greeting his guests nearly slammed into a man coming down the steps that Darcy did not recognize. He was not as well-dressed, but a long coat covered respectable attire. Shaggy ringlets of wild, black hair and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses covered most of his face, and he quite nimbly stepped out of the way, and bowed very seriously to Bingley as if it had been entirely his fault. "Mr. Bingley."

"Shall you be back tomorrow?"

"I am afraid so," he said, in a wavering, nervous sort of voice. Darcy noticed he carried a black bag with him. "Daily treatments will continue for some time," he said in a more hushed tone to Mr. Bingley, though not hushed enough to escape Darcy's ears.

"Very well. Tomorrow, then," Bingley said, all smiles as usual as his guest scurried out. He turned immediately to Darcy. "Doctor Maddox. He treats Mr. Hurst's gout, which as of late I understand has become rather insufferable. I know shamefully little about it for a brother, but he is apparently a good doctor with excellent credentials. Went to Cambridge." He added in a quieter tone to Darcy. "He's apparently the fourth doctor they've gone through and the only one they've liked, so I'm inclined to keep him on for as long as they like."

"I see," Darcy said, and inquired no more on the matter as their coats were taken from them and they retired to the parlor, where Bingley was greeted with more fervor by his sister than Darcy could ever remember Caroline greeting Charles Bingley.

"Charles! How is Jane? Is everything all right?"

Darcy realized, of course, that a string of lies had been involved in Bingley's escape to the north, no doubt involving something about Jane's health. He did not interrupt, and as Georgiana at his side made no motion of being aware of anything conspiratorial, he did not impede her from doing anything at the moment.

"Jane is fine. It was merely a fright over nothing," Bingley explained. "I apologize for my sudden absence at such a crucial time in our family."

"Of course. Anything for my sister's health," Miss Bingley said, and turned to Darcy. "Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy."

"Miss Bingley," he said. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I hear you are here on some business. How detestable, to be dragged to and fro across the country for things that could perhaps be settled on paper. But at least we can offer you a pleasant meal and some entertainment."

"I have no doubt."

"And surely you have heard the news from Charles? I cannot imagine my brother containing anything." Clearly, love – if that was the case – had done nothing to decrease her dry wit. "Or perhaps your sister enlightened you. She came upon us in the park."

"Yes, I've heard now two accounts, and am eager to meet the man in person who is so highly regarded by everyone he meets," Darcy replied.

"Oh, I think you will like him, even with your very discerning tastes, Darcy," she said. "He is quite a fencer, I hear."

"Is he?" he said.

Further conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Louisa Hurst, followed by her husband, who hobbled with a cane. "Do not be alarmed," he said, shaking Darcy's hand. "This the best I've done in months. All thanks to that doctor. A miracle worker, I tell you."

"We were lucky to find him," his wife added. "So, Mr. Darcy, what brings you so suddenly to Town?"

Before he could answer, the door opened, and Mr. Bingley rushed to warmly invite the apparent lord into his house. "Lord Kincaid," he bowed. "Welcome."

It was only when James Kincaid stepped fully in, having the servants remove his decorous coat, did the Darcys get a full view of the man. He was not particularly tall, but of good stature for a man, and pleasingly stout. He was dressed not in the ornamentals of his rank (or the pleated skirt of his ancestry) but in a waistcoat of exceedingly fashionable London, and his reddish-brown hair was combed down carefully. His face was full of smiles as he greeted his host, and then of course Miss Bingley, who curtseyed to him as propriety only allowed.

"And please let me introduce Mr. Darcy," Bingley said turning towards them a bit.

"Yes, of course," said Lord Kincaid, and bowed to both Darcys. His accent was undeniably Scottish, but hardly the thick burr of the highlands. Instead, it sounded more of a strange English drawl, like someone from very far north, or most of Darcy's servants, though more respectably intoned. "Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, I understand you are both connected to Mr. Bingley by marriage."

"Yes, by almost two years," Darcy answered.

"Married two sisters, I believe. Forgive me, I am merely trying to recall what I was told. And Miss Georgiana, it is very nice to see you again."

"And you as well," she said, curtseying. Darcy said nothing.

"Well," Bingley said, "seeing, as we're all hear, shall we begin the meal?"

And a meal it was. The Bingleys were never stingy on food or their guests, and in his bachelorhood Darcy had shamefully found one excuse or another to stay with the Bingleys when he was feeling particularly peckish but not interested in having to figure out a complicated meal plan for himself at Pemberley. That he was quite and observant at dinner was no surprise to anyone, as was his normal habit, or so he assumed that it came as no surprise and there was no clandestine reason for this surprise dinner party. Lord Kincaid directed most of attention to Mr. Bingley, who he was obviously most want to impress (and for the most obvious reasons that they were hardly worth even thinking about), but there were passing glances across the table to Miss Bingley, and Darcy took great pains not to miss one of them. As his best friend and brother, Darcy sat directly to Bingley's left, across from their guest, and so had occasion to interrupt the conversation and inject himself as he saw fit, as he occasionally did.

"I have heard you are quite accomplished in the areas of literature," he said after a long period of silence. "Where did you study, if I might ask?"

"Certainly. St. Andrews. I know it's nothing to Cambridge or Oxford, but my family has a long history there, one that could not be avoided. And parts of the area, I will admit, are quite lovely."

"Yes, it can be quite a tourist attraction in the summer," said Miss Bingley, and the fact that it was neither a witty or cynical comment made Darcy take note of it, but he continued his inquiries as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"And I hear you are an accomplished fencer."

"Well, nothing compared to the great fencing club of Cambridge, Mr. Darcy. Do not think your legacy there has escaped my ears."

"That was a great number of years ago," Darcy said. "I would be want to think that my skills, whatever they might have been, have not deteriorated somewhat with time. So you may wish to consider yourself less impressed."

"We shall have to settle it then. If you can find time, of course, if your busy schedule permits."

"I'm sure some time between appointments can be found."

The conversation quickly turned to other topics, as everyone was quickly to fawn over this earl, except for Bingley, to kept his usual exuberance to a minimum, and Darcy, who was too lost in his own thoughts. As the evening ended, the gentlemen retired to the study, where the time was set for Darcy's 'duel' with Lord Kincaid, who insisted upon being called James. (Darcy insisted on being called 'Darcy' and rolled his eyes at Bingley's stifled giggle) They shook on it, and the prospective suitor exited to say his goodbyes to his beloved.

"So?" Bingley said when the door was barely shut.

"What an agreeable man," Darcy said. "Well educated, pleasing in appearance, a good conversationalist – and Miss Bingley seems pleased."

"But not in love."

He did not respond for a time. He saw the looks passing between them, and they were the proper looks between two people who looked at their respective situations and personalities and saw the force in uniting them, as most proper people did. Perhaps his experience was too colored by the passionate looks he had given Elizabeth when she had been unknowing, or the outward admiration Bingley expressed for Jane within hours of meeting her. Maybe he fancied now that all people should be so horribly in love that they make asses of themselves in company, ignoring everyone else, but he had to remind himself that that was not the way of the world, and this courtship had all of the appearances of being normal. "Well, I don't know if you can expect that, Bingley," he answered at last.

"So?" Bingley, ever full of energy, spun the globe on his desk as if it was a toy. "What do _you_ think of him?"

"You value my opinion over your own sister's?"

"Well, _obviously_."

Darcy did not think it was particularly appropriate to crack a smile, so he held himself back from doing so, and said most seriously, "He is a most pleasing person. That said, I don't think he is to be trusted with a walking stick, much less your sister."

"And you have a reason for your suspicions?"

"No," he turned, ready to leave the room for the night. "But I am going to find out."

...Nex Chapter – Mr. Bennet's Grand Plan


	3. Mr Bennet's Grand Plan

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

Sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's Note: For those bothered by the name of the Darcy son, realize that it's merely the British spelling of "Jeffrey," which is the way it's pronounced.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mr. Bennet's Grand Plan 

All things considered, the Bennet train that arrived at Kirkland was rather small. It included only Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, and Kitty, whose theoretical engagement to a Brighton officer had been negated by his being assigned to France, at which point Mrs. Bennet proclaimed a frustration with this complicated business of marrying officers, who were always going to and fro, and perhaps it was better to marry a stable, civilian Englishmen.

"I have suspicions of my wife," Mr. Bennet wrote to Elizabeth afterwards, "that with Mary gone to study at the Continent, she is feeling a bit lonely and is not in such a rush to marry off the only other person in the house capable of raising the ruckus to make Longbourn seem normal." His own sentiments he did not include in the letter.

Their arrival date had been continually put off by the bad weather as fall became winter, but they did eventually make it, carrying many letters from Mary meant for her sisters. Mailing from the Continent was particularly expensive and she had done it in large packages instead, all too Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet brought what seemed to be another trunk of baby clothes, most of these obviously meant for her two Derbyshire grandchildren. (The garments meant for Lydia's daughter had to be mailed to Newcastle)

Any reservations Mrs. Bennet had for her eldest daughter moving so far away from home when Netherfield was a decent place were put out of her mind when she saw the newly-renovated Kirkland. "Is it not lovely, Mr. Bennet?" she said as they came inside. He assumed the question was rhetorical and did not answer.

Elizabeth greeted them in the hallway, and was rushed by Kitty, then properly hugged her father and mother. "Jane is in the sitting room."

"Oh dear! Why is she not in her chambers?" Mrs. Bennet said.

"Mama, where she chooses to spend her time in her own house is surely her business!"

"Besides," said Mr. Bennet, "I have sat in many cushioned chairs in my lifetime and have found them all to do relatively the same job."

"Mr. Bingley should insist on it!" Mrs. Bennet said.

"Mr. Bingley is in Town," Elizabeth reminded her mother, trying to keep her voice polite. "Miss Bingley is to be engaged and has asked for his consent."

"And she could not come here? With my poor Jane in confinement! The nerve of that woman ... but Jane! I must see her at once!"

Maybe it was age, or experience, or the fact that she was married now and in a different social position, but Elizabeth found her mother not quite so trying, and was more than willing to show her to the sitting room. Or maybe it was her mother, who did not seem so shrill, who was not actually so shrill now that the time of extreme desperation of the Bennet family was over?

But there was enough to deal with. Jane was in her armchair, wrapped in a shawl (she had insisted on it, somewhat embarrassed of her girth), busying herself with some embroidery when her family entered. This situation had been carefully constructed by both sisters. Normally she would been on the couch and have Georgie by her side and Geoffrey would be crawling around, but the proper place for two toddlers was in their nursery, under the watchful eye of Nurse, and it was decided that for the sake of their mother's nerves, some pretense of propriety must be preserved. Jane did not rise to greet them, again a planned event, because she and Elizabeth joked earlier that surely Mrs. Bennet would pass out if she did. "Mama!"

"Oh, Jane!"

They embraced what they could, and Jane put aside her needles to receive a kiss from an overexcited Kitty and then her father, who looked a bit horrified at his daughter's size, but did his best to hide it as he seated himself in a proper chair some distance away so the women could chatter. "Please bring the children," Jane told her lady-maid, who curtseyed and disappeared as if this was a completly normal occurrence.

"I must know everything of Mary," Jane insisted. "And of course, all the doings in Hertfordshire."

"And we must know of this business of Miss Bingley, if there is going to be another wedding!"

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth said too quietly for her mother to hear, but she was sitting close enough to her father for him to raise his eyebrows, and she returned this gesture with a very obvious 'I will tell you later' glance.

"And where is Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet said. "This is the first time I can recall in a long time he is not hovering about you. Miss Darcy must have some suitor that he is chasing down with a blade for him to be absent from your side."

"He is _also_ in Town," she said between giggles. "On business. But it will bore poor Mama to death, so perhaps we should speak of it later."

"I see," he said simply, and was quickly distracted by the arrival of his grandchildren. Georgiana Bingley was handed to her grandmother at Jane's insistence, and her new handler quickly made every attempt at combing back that Bingley hair that stood up like a flame, with no success. Geoffrey Darcy was brought to his grandfather, and Mr. Bennet was shyly beaming as he took the toddler into his arms.

"Baa!" said Geoffrey, and being the lively child he was, it was not clear whether he was trying to escape the grasp or merely find a preferred position.

"No, no, Grandpa. Can you say 'Grandpapa?'"

Geoffrey mumbled incoherently.

"'Grandpapa.'" This seemed to bring Mr. Bennet no end of amusement. "Okay, how about her? Surely you recognize your mother. Can you say 'Mama'?"

"Don't tease him," Elizabeth said.

But Geoffrey would not be quiet or still. He flailed at his mother, who offered her hand, and he grasped her pinky with his small hand and held it tightly. "Yeff!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no!"

"Oh no?" Mr. Bennet said. "I do believe the child has said his name. Or tried."

"But Darcy is not here. Oh, papa, we cannot tell him his son said his first word while he was out preventing another marriage!"

"Well, then we shall have to – _What_?"

"Yeff!" Geoffrey repeated, apparently delighted at his mother's look of shock. "Yeff. Bah. Yeff!"

"Geoffrey," Elizabeth said, half-serious. "You will cry and crawl all you like, but you will hold that in until Papa gets home. Do you understand?"

"I daresay he doesn't," Mr. Bennet said. "Now – perhaps we should take my grandson somewhere else before he further incriminates himself in front of witnesses, and you will tell me all about Darcy's current marriage-related schemes."

They were actually able to make an easy escape into the parlor, what with the women fawning over the forcibly idle Jane and her daughter. Elizabeth called for tea as she took Geoffrey into her own arms, and faced her father's inquiries. When the servants had left, she spilled all of the details, which was basically a summary of the entire visit of Bingley and Darcy, brief as it had been. "I've not heard from them since, but as it's only been a day, there may not be news. Odd, is it not?"

"Odd, indeed." Mr. Bennet frowned his thinking frown. "Drawing from my own experience in talking people out of marriages – "

"_Papa_ – "

"I still am inclined to say, with no informed prospective whatsoever on this matter, that surely if Miss Bingley has found someone suitable, than he must be suitable. But then again, if Charles Bingley has found some reason to disapprove – "

" – which he hasn't – "

"Yes. Stranger and stranger. I would say, either he has some brotherly instinct or he is simply unwilling to let her go. Though, the later does not seem likely, knowing what I do of his general disposition. Thinking of it, it was quite insightful of him to go to Mr. Darcy on the matter. To be frank, Elizabeth, if any man is good at finding fault in people, it is your husband."

"I am not insulted," she said with a smile.

"And you say this suitor – he is Scottish nobility?"

"An earl. But with a new fortune, made in Australia. His own estate is apparently in disrepair."

"Well, I am also somewhat an expert in old estates being in disrepair," Mr. Bennet said in all humor, "and I cannot fault him on that. It is a curious matter, though. So your husband headed off to Town – "

"He was more than willing to take me," she quickly defended, "but he was correct in his assumption that I would not leave Jane alone."

"But now that she is not alone – "

"I cannot think of a reason to join him. I barely know Town; I do not know what help I would be," she said honestly.

Mr. Bennet took his tea and went into his thinking posture. There he was for some minutes, and Elizabeth was busied watching Geoffrey, who she had set down on the floor and was busy making his way about the expensive carpet.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Bennet announced, "I have never been to the north."

"Never?" This came as no surprise. Her father was not a great traveler, and spoke almost nothing of his trip to the Continent when he was a young man, except to say it included only the major parts of France. Despite his love of appearing at Pemberley, she was quite sure he did not enjoy the journey there one bit.

"Yes, I suppose I should see it once before my death, and if your mother is correct, I will surely drop any day now. We must go at once then. At least to the lowlands." He continued before Elizabeth could object, "It is not terribly far from here, I understand. A day or two to the border, perhaps less if we did not stop at the major sites to admire the grand beauty of the English countryside. Though of course your mother would have no interest, nor would Kitty, and they would be of great comfort to Jane in her time of need, or at least, keep her utterly distracted. She might not even notice we were gone."

"The two of us?"

"Well, if we take my grandson, he might come home with not only his first words but a Scottish accent. And then the Master of Pemberley would be most displeased on both accounts," he said.

"Papa, be serious. We have no reason to go to whatever barony this earl controls, nor do we know its location, only that it is in the lowlands."

"You said he is Lord James Kincaid? Then surely, there can only be so many earls named Kincaid living in the lowlands, and if my geography is right, the lowlands are not very large at all. I'm sure the information we need would be quite easy to acquire." He stood up. "Though, if you would prefer to stay back with the women – "

"Now you are just making fun," she said. "And what explanation should we give for this?"

"Give whatever explanation you like; Mr. Bingley is so accommodating that we could take six carriages with us and he would not be the least perturbed, and if _this_ is to be a thing to make Mr. Darcy fall so horribly out of love with you, I would be quite surprised."

"But Jane – "

He took her hands. "Jane is quite far away and we will not be more than a few day's journey at the worst. And I would place my remaining fortune on a bet that she will not put up any objection to you getting some fresh air. But if I think, if we are to do this, then time is of the essence."

She could not imagine it. Actually, she could imagine it, but it still seemed like such a wild endeavor –

"Mr. Bennet!" came Mrs. Bennet's usual shrill.

"Also of the essence is a way to explain this to your mother," Mr. Bennet said. "You'd best think of something while I handle whatever crisis she has imagined now. You were always the quick thinker, Lizzy. I have no doubt you'll have the whole plan by the time I return."

He was quite right in his estimation, and as soon as the carriage was ready and Geoffrey set back for his nap (and another harsh word about talking), Mr. Bennet and his second eldest daughter were on the muddy roads of Derbyshire, headed north.

* * *

There were many reasons why Mr. Darcy liked to fence. It was one of the few athletic endeavors he truly enjoyed beyond walking, not because he was a lazy man, but because he had no great love of killing birds or other animals, archery seemed entirely medieval, and there were few other sports which a man of leisure could be expected to take part in and not be considered an uncouth ruffian. He also liked it because he was quite good at it, or so he fancied himself. Perhaps this love had blossomed the first time he bested George Wickham at eleven years old. It was a time when a year was a marked difference between boys, and Wickham had already had a growth spurt while Darcy was still "a boy" in appearance, and so he took great relish in his first successful duel against him. It was at point that Wickham gave up the sport entirely, or at least, gave it up in Darcy's presence. 

And then there was Cambridge, where it was a way to arguably be "social" without actually having to chat much. He considered talking during a match unprofessional, as did most of his peers, and by his second term he had invented multiple excuses to escape from the post-match drinking bouts. He kept his athletic figure (which at times was more of a flaw than a boon, especially when being at balls), and he could even wrote home that he had made "friends" – which delighted his father to no end, he imagined.

Though he was never captain, never became an international competitor, and probably would never reach that skill, he kept it up over the years, at fencing clubs and with his private trainer at Pemberley. During the period between his proposal at Rosings and his return to Hertfordshire, he had nearly worn the poor man out.

His wife, of course, had her own explanation for all of this, one he did care to think of. He made every attempt to change the subject when she brought it up, but she had the wit to make such comments in bed, where he was entirely at her conversational mercy and merely waited it out, usually with a pillow over his head.

The final reason (if he counted Elizabeth's) for his love of the sport was that it was, in his estimation, the best way for him to get the measure of a man. There was something about the intimacy of swordplay – an expression he did not use around his wife, lest it give her further ideas – that brought out the nature of a man. He knew he was exposing himself, in fact, as a man of great strength and determination, but also of honor. He never cheated, or not intentionally and to his knowledge, and he never resorted to the dirtier tricks of swordplay that were somehow within club rules. Even as a fighter he was Mr. Darcy, of Pemberley and Derbyshire, and showing anything more or less would be an assault on his general character. He did not know if other fences shared his beliefs, but he did not doubt that a few philosophers among them did.

There were numerous reasons why he had never fenced Bingley. The first, and most obvious, was that Bingley had only minimal instruction and there was no way Darcy could properly lower his skill level to make the match even fun without making it obvious. The second was that Bingley absolutely refused and looked terrified at the prospect, the one time it was brought up over a meal in Cambridge. The third, and most complex, was that he had no desire to fence Bingley, because he knew Bingley. Charles Bingley was a man whose character was generally obvious to everyone, and the last bit of it, the bit that was so inner to him that he was hardly aware of it, even Darcy knew just by being his acquaintance. In other words, he could get the measure of the man, full and complete, from a few conversations. Bingley was kind, generous, outgoing, and good on every level. He was so determined to see the good in everyone and being so agreeable that he willingly suffered the social consequences of occasionally looking like a dunderhead, but Darcy was convinced that he was on some level _aware_ of what he was doing.

Bingley was not stupid; in that unspoken estimation, Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were wrong, and it was one of the reasons that Darcy disliked them both so. He was actually quite intelligent. What little aspect of the Bingley family trade he did take part in, he was quite good at in terms of numbers, and in Darcy's estimation, relied a little too much on his stewards and servants, but social propriety kept him from taking a real interest in the origins of his fortunes and he knew it. It was, in fact, in academics that Darcy had truly come to know him. Though Darcy was a senior and Bingley in his first year at Cambridge, they both fulfilled their Latin requirement at the same time, Darcy having put it off for as long as possible, and they became friends through being study partners, which was most advantageous to Darcy, for it seemed that Bingley was quite skilled in languages and by the end of the semester was practically his tutor.

So, the one proposal for a match between them was quickly and eagerly denied by Bingley, and Darcy pressed no further.

But Bingley was not the matter at hand. Instead it was this Lord Kincaid, Earl of shire, who was enough of a fencer to have a visitor's pass at the exclusive London Fencing Club, to which Darcy paid membership dues whether he was there more than once a year or not just to keep his membership.

The duel was to be in the early afternoon, after Darcy had finished his supposed business meeting. Of course he had nothing of the sort, with his steward at Pemberley, but he was reluctant to be seen strolling the streets of London when he was supposed to be here on most urgent matters, so he stayed inside his considerable townhouse. Unfortunately for him, Georgiana did not depart quickly enough and she immediately noticed his hanging about. She found him in the parlor, reading a book Elizabeth had recommended from his own library.

"Brother – "

As she went into her inquiries, he realized he could hide it no longer without a string of lies that he had no desire to burden his sister with. Clearly, if they were to be in the same house during this conspiracy, she was at least to know of it. "I must confess, I am not hear on the type of business that would require a meeting with a steward."

"Oh." She frowned. "Darcy, you're keeping something from me."

"And I that easy to read?"

"To most people, you are enigma. But to me, yes, you are easy to read. And to my sister, you are an open book, I think."

He smiled at the memory of Elizabeth. "You have taken on some of her wit, I see."

"So you are saying I have no wits of my own?"

"All right," he said, and motioned to the servant for tea. "She is _definitely_ a bad influence on you." When the servant was gone, he motioned for his sister to join him and explained the whole matter to her, to the best of his abilities.

"How strange," Georgiana replied to all of this. "Everyone likes him. Except you and Mr. Bingley, it seems. But you have no reason for it."

"Call it a brotherly instinct."

"I can speak for your brotherly instincts," she said, without having to elaborate further, and it was nice to see that even a passing, obscure reference to the Wickham incident did not only not bring her to tears but could be instigated _by_ her. "So how do you will think you will go about this investigation? Though, I do not know much on the matters of business."

"I do, but not business abroad, beyond our holdings in the East India Company. I confess to knowing next to nothing about Australia. Bingley knows more than me, and his guess is as good as mine."

She bit her lip, then said, "I should remind you, brother, that you now have relatives in trade."

The Gardiners! Of course! And they were right here in Town! "Georgiana, I am in your debt. Would you care to join me on a call to the Gardiners?"

"I would love to." She put a finger to her lips. "And yes, I know, not a word of this to anyone. You do not have to say it."

"Clearly your intelligence surpasses my own," he said, and kissed her gratefully on the cheek before rising. "Now I must prepare for my _actual_ business in Town. Thank you, Georgiana."

"Only promise me to keep me part of all of your exciting conspiracies, as this is the most exciting thing to happen to me in months." She added with dramatic gravity. "I mean, _terrible_ as it is."

He could not help but chuckle a bit. "Yes, terrible indeed."

...Next Chapter – The Very Friendly Duel


	4. The Very Friendly Duel

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Note: If you're looking for her, Elizabeth will show up more in later chapters. Also, I'm posting this basically as fast as I can, so there are bound to be some typos. I try to keep them to a minimal, but sorry, they're usually just me using the wrong (but correctly spelled) word instead of a mispelling.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Very Friendly Duel 

Darcy arrived on time, but Lord Kincaid was already there. They shook before donning their protective gear. "I am still honored to fight the Master of Pemberley."

"Being Master of Pemberley has nothing to do with fencing," Darcy said good-naturedly (something he had to put a good deal of effort into). "If it did, I enjoy it a great deal more than I already do."

They separated to warm up and faced in each other in full armor, their face masks completely obscuring their expressions as the master watched on to make the calls. This lack of expression would be no trouble to Darcy, not as a fencer or a reader of other fencers. He was quite accustomed to the necessities of safety, and had learned long ago that reading a person's body language during a fight was far more important to their facial expression, anyway. By his own estimation, stance was nearly everything, the selection of movements a close second. He was not here to win, however much he would prefer it, but to make out this man's character, and he also knew all of the dangers of fighting an unknown fighter who knew more of his skills than he of his.

The fight was silent. Kincaid took an aggressive stance, Darcy cautiously neutral, as he was with all unfamiliar fighters. He had stamina enough and would be as aggressive as he chose when the time was right, but at the moment his interests were not in defeat but in study. He parried and counterattacked where it was appropriate, which was easy enough. They were well-matched by his early estimation, which made for an interesting match, but only if he kept his side of it. Switching into an aggressive stance, he moved forward and awaited Kincaid's response. It was of course defensive, the intelligent move of an experienced fighter for more than the logical reasons. He could remain aggressive himself, but he had not yet seen Darcy aggressive, and he did not know the ferocity with which he would be attacked. Darcy considered himself to be at the moment quiet mild, in fact, his mind admittedly on other things.

So successful was his advance, despite all of Kincaid's parries that prevented a match point, that had Kincaid nearly pushed out of bounds and the fencing master told him to take a step back. It was then that Kincaid's strategy changed, suddenly aggressive, and it was only Darcy's intuition and agility that caught it in time. Had Kincaid been drawing him out? He would have time to worry about that later. He did not have to see the hidden expression to know it. Undoubtedly, from the way the muscles in his collar and neck were tensed, Kincaid was seething that his initial attack had been parried, and he would stab until it succeeded.

Well, that could be dispatched. Darcy had not been second on Cambridge's fencing team for nothing. Having learned what he wanted, he parried the next strike, and countered to the breast, hiding the layers of cotton and leather with his tipped foil. With a real sword, it would have struck him near the shoulder and possibly killed him, but that was not that situation."

"Match point!" announced the fencing master. "To Mr. Darcy."

They saluted each other, removed their masks, and shook on it with very tired arms. Kincaid's face was a mask of congeniality – but it was a mask. "It seems you are not a good enough advocate of your abilities, Darcy."

"You are quite skilled yourself, Lord Kincaid," he said evenly. "Excellent match."

"Indeed. Would you care to join me in the lounge afterwards?"

Darcy leaned against the pillar and considered. There were reasons on both sides, and an excuse could easily be made for rejecting the offer to drink with this man. But this was not an opportunity to pass up, he decided. "I would be delighted. Half an hour, we shall say?"

"Delighted." Kincaid shook his hand again and disappeared to wherever he was going to change. Darcy, as a senior member, had his own changing room, and a bath ready for him. He barely paid attention to the servant helping him change out of his sweat-soaked clothes. He had much to think about.

* * *

Fortunately it was mid-afternoon now and even in the fencer's lounge Darcy had an excuse not to get drunk with his new fencing partner, as was the habit of many of the regulars. In fact, he was inclined to have no alcohol at all, but that could be avoided. When he appeared properly recovered and dressed, Kincaid was there to greet him again. "Darcy." 

"Lord Kincaid."

"You have bested me. I insist you call me James."

"Very well then," Darcy said, but still didn't. They took seats at a small table, and Darcy ordered what he knew to be the wateriest beer in their stocks.

"I confess, I'm a Scotch man myself," Kincaid said. "It's my only nationalist indulgence. We will remain in confidence of this, of course."

"Of course," Darcy said. "Though you will not find Mr. Bingley quite the Anglophile you may believe him to be."

"My concern is of course with Caroline, primarily. You must know her habits," he said. "Not to be beat around the bush, but you were once her suitor."

"That would imply that I was pursuing her. But I had not your courage," he answered.

"You are being humble. There is no need, Darcy, if we are to be brothers, if Charles would come around. I cannot account for it."

"Nor I," Darcy said, which was actually reasonably honest.

"The point is, I am aware that it was considered a suitable match by ... her family. And Caroline herself."

"Oh, yes." Fine, if Kincaid was going to be flippant, so would he. "And Bingley would marry my sister, and our families would be so ridiculously connected that no one would be sure who could marry whom after several generations. But life often turns out quite differently. And besides, had I not ... to 'be blunt about it,' not further engaged Miss Bingley in pursuit, then we would not be sitting here and you would have to find another beau."

"Then I am a lucky man indeed."

Darcy took a long drink. "Indeed." He was trying to imagine what this man's scheme was, because there had to be one. What would he possibly see in _Caroline Bingley_? All he could think of in her defense was that she had a nice brother. Perhaps he was being a bit cruel, but what was warranting this rather thorough investigation of this man, anyway?

"I will confess something to you, Darcy, if you would have it."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "If you are so inclined."

"I know very well that my sudden appearance and pursuit of Caroline must all seem a bit hasty and alarming. Perhaps that is why her brother is so reluctant to grant his consent. I know I have not proven my worth yet, have no reputation, et cetera ... but three long years in Australia, in the desert searching for gold with the natives, can really put you in want for good company." He stuttered, "I just don't mean female company to be crude about it. Sophisticated female company. And you must admit, Caroline is a sophisticated woman."

"The very model of it," Darcy found himself saying it. "I believe she knows ... four languages. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"She surpassed me in this endeavor. My French is barely tolerable and my Latin his disappeared entirely over the years. If those are her requirements for a husband, I have no idea what she saw in me."

"I am not such a scholar either," Kincaid admitted, "but I do know French, which is all the rage in Scotland of course, practically a second language among the nobility. And some Italian. And I confess to having picked up quite a bit of the 'Aboriginal' language – lot of good it will do me here, though."

Darcy had to assume he meant the Australian native tongue. "Perhaps you could write a book of your observations of the culture and language."

"Perhaps. It would be a pursuit. I am so accustomed to being overworked that I haven't the faintest idea of what to do with my time now. But I suppose Caroline will keep me busy for long enough," he said with a sly smile that made Darcy's stomach churn. Caroline was a beautiful woman, but she looked too much like her brother. He had always tried to ignore the occasional creeping thought that relations with her would be like jumping a female Bingley.

"But I am too crude for a gentlemen's club." Kincaid slapped Darcy on the shoulder. "Too long in the wilds of the Outback."

"Well, if you want proper English society, you've found it," Darcy said, raising his mug. "Cheers."

Their glasses clinked. "Cheers."

* * *

Darcy was changed and back at the Bingley's on his usual early schedule for dinner. There was nothing complicated about his dinner dress, but he had spent some time in his room, pacing and pondering while the manservant gave him a queer look. James Kincaid did not appear to be an overly complicated man, and in fact gave every indication that he should be worth liking. Darcy could not account for his uneasy at all, but he fairly confident in his own instincts, and certainly if he shared them with the usually unobservant Bingley. Whether Kincaid was deeply in love with Miss Bingley was still a question on the table, but he certainly presented himself as someone who cared about her enough to marry her. 

He could only point a finger in one direction, vague as it was. As much as he wanted to know Kincaid, Kincaid wanted to know him. Fencing and drinking with him had told him that. He was as suspicious of Darcy's sudden presence as Darcy was of him, and he wanted desperately to be liked by this mysterious relative who had even once been Miss Bingley's ideal match (and might very well still be). Everything in his fencing moves said – _I can match you. I can play this game_.

It unnerved him that it was a game indeed.

On his way to the Bingley townhouse he made a mental inventory of the things that still needed investigating. Kincaid's finances, his plans for the future. What Bingley what thinking. What Miss Bingley was thinking. Was he actually going to have to talk to her? About _this_? Surely Bingley could handle _that_?

Georgiana had another engagement and had not joined him. Only Mrs. Hurst was in the parlor, and he had no desire to make any discussion with her, so he went looking for Bingley instead – he was a regular enough fixture to make his own way about the place without anyone hassling him. He was about halfway up the stairs when he saw a flash of orange hair from the person on the second story landing, but it was not _Charles_ Bingley. Partially to avoid her and partially because he found himself rather enjoying his sudden career in sleuthing, he ducked behind the stairwell as she descended.

"Mr. Hurst is - ?"

"Doing quite well, actually."

"So you – "

" – will be finished with the treatments soon. Not that I can cure him, but certainly get him out of this flare. And then I'll be out of your way."

He could see the two of them, now at the bottom of the stairs, as she curtseyed. "Daniel."

"Caroline."

He walked off, and out the door in a nervous shuffle. Miss Bingley was entirely stationary for some time, perhaps an unnecessary among of time to just stand there in the hallway, before disappearing in the parlor, presumably to join her sister. It was only in relatively safety that Darcy emerged from his hiding space, only to find yet another Bingley coming down the stairs, this one the one he wanted. "May I speak with you?"

"Darcy, you're here! Of course." They quickly retired to his study. "I see you survived your match with the earl. I hope you weren't too harsh on him. In other words, I hope he's still alive."

"Please!" Darcy said, shutting the door behind him. "The only man I've stabbed – that was completely by accident! The tip broke! And it was just a flesh wound."

"So you kept insisting," Bingley said. "I do, however, seem to recall him calling you by a very particular nickname shortly before the match – "

"_Bingley_."

"Fine." Bingley took up his seat at the grand desk, leaning back into it. "My father used to sit at this desk and lecture me."

"On what?"

"Oh, everything a man who is to inherit a fortune ought to know. Surely your father did the same?"

"He did," Darcy admitted, leaning on the fireplace. "It was very odd to take his place, even with the ample warning I had. The very first thing I did in his seat was pay off Wickham. Using his check."

"I'm sorry," Bingley said. He was playing with the globe again, just an idle spin of it. "I often wonder if my father sat in here and worried about his daughters' marriage prospects."

"I have no doubt. I worry about Georgiana incessantly."

"Not about her prospects – just if she'll ever find one you'll approve of. When she turns thirty, you may have to lower your standards." He didn't give Darcy time for his cheeky reply. "You have some news."

"First, a question. A rather simple one. Almost unrelated. How long has Dr. Maddox been in your employ?"

"I suppose we could pretend he is in Mr. Hurst's employ, but somehow I imagine his bill will turn up on my books when I inspect them more carefully. I don't know – can't be more than a month. Why do you ask?"

"And he is here every day?"

"Yes, he insists that Mr. Hurst have some soak and of course my brother insists that the poor doctor stand there the whole time. As if something would go wrong while soaking your foot in some salt water. But I suppose if you don't want to be working in the cholera wards, you will put up with whatever your wealthy patients want." Bingley frowned. "Are you looking for a doctor for your employ?"

"Perhaps." For some reason, he felt compelled to lie, or at least, disguise the truth of his concerns. There would be fine for that. Kincaid was more pressing. "No matter. I am going to make some inquiries tomorrow into Lord Kincaid's fortune."

"So you doubt it exists?"

"I'm glad I'm not the first one who has thought of that!"

"Of course not, but it would be rather impolite of me to request records. That would make his marriage to my sister look like some kind of business transaction."

"Unless both families are penniless, _all_ marriages are on some level a business transaction. Did you not receive Jane's dowry?"

"I did," Bingley said. "I gave it to her."

"The same. But the point is, money was exchanged, no matter how reluctant we were to receive it and how insignificant it was. Lord Kincaid, Earl of shire, is to inherit a small fortune upon marrying Miss Bingley, and that should not be forgotten until the check is cashed."

"I doubt my sister could live very long on fifteen thousand pounds," Bingley said. "Which of course means that if he is a fortune hunter, he is the worst kind. But we have no proof of this. Why are we so eager to suspect?"

Darcy shrugged with indignation. "You dragged me down here, Bingley! You tell me!"

"Then we are both going on brotherly instincts, then."

"Until the truth is made plain, yes. There is also the matter that neither of them are particularly in love."

"Caroline seems quite suited with the match. And she never seemed to me the type of be 'in love' with any man. She would have readily become your mistress and yet she still made all kinds of snobby comments at your expense."

"This is true," though, he added privately, quite incendiary of the usually tolerant Bingley. Maybe the dress of having to play the consenting father was wearing on him, especially with the enigma that was the in-confirmably rich, handsome Lord Kincaid.

"Well, I will go to the Gardiners tomorrow, and learn what I can of Australia, begin looking into his actual prospects," Darcy assured him. "And then we will have our answer."

"Darcy, I don't know what I would do without you."

"It was your instincts that brought me here. I am merely doing the legwork so you can remain above suspicion." He mock-bowed to Bingley. "At your service."

"And I am grateful. So grateful." Something had put Bingley in a sad mood, and if Darcy had to guess, it was worry, for Bingley did care a great deal for his sister and would not see her ill-married, no matter how well she sabotaged it with her own personality. But that was not something Darcy could intrude upon, anymore than Bingley could give him advice about dealing with Georgiana, so he bowed again more politely and left the room.

Back in the hallway, he was greeted by the newly arrived Lord Kincaid, who was more formal with Miss Bingley by his side. They were a reasonable couple – not glowing as he remembered Bingley and Jane, but Bingley and Jane were the exemption to the norm. He vaguely recalled being described as somewhat inscrutable and inexpressive at his own place at the altar, so he was not want to point fingers, and they were happy with each other. Why should he not, with no great sin uncovered, bless this couple? Even if they relied on her wealth, they could ride on Bingley's coattails as easily as the Hursts did. He and Kincaid would be sparing partners, and make inoffensive jokes, and maybe get drunk together occasionally. Was it such a terrible prospect? Her prospects were almost gone, and here was a suitable match, to minor royalty even if it was Scottish – he did not even have to be involved, and instead he was to play the private barrister into this man's affairs, apparently. So Caroline was not deep in the bonds of love – most couples weren't, and he could not imagine her acting like a lovesick schoolgirl anyway.

In fact, the only time he had ever heard any emotion in her voice was not sarcasm or false modesty – but real, genuine emotion – was half the hour before, as Dr. Maddox took his leave.

Next Chapter – North and South


	5. North and South

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 5 – North and South 

Darcy was up early, as usual, and his coffee was hot and ready for him. He was already dressed for his excursion when Georgiana, usually a later sleeper, appeared quite obviously in traveling winter clothes. "If you would permit me, I wish to accompany you."

"I have other business first – before the Gardiners. Banks and the like. I am to call on them for lunch, if you wish to meet up them."

"Brother," she said, taking his arm in the way she did when she really wanted something. "Balls and shopping are only so exciting and you know it. If there is to be an exciting mystery to be solved, I demand to be part of it."

"It may not be so exciting. It may involve bank records and talking to stewards."

"All the same." She twisted tighter around his arm and smiled at him. She must have known he could not resist that smile. Lizzy, it was her eyes. Georgiana, her smile.

"Very well. We will be the Darcy Detective Agency," he said.

"Elizabeth will never forgive us for excluding her."

"I will write and tell to join us if we discover anything _truly _exciting," he said. "But I do doubt it."

It was a cold, clear day, and the London streets were of course disastrously muddy, but for their first mission, he had them park the carriage several blocks away before approaching the small offices on the corner. So small were they that the proprietor emerged to greet them even in the December cold. "What'd ya want?"

"I am seeking to inquire a property in this district," Darcy said, tapping his cane into the mud with some authority. "I believe I have found a house most suitable to my needs, and I rarely see life in it, so I assume it is available. Would you be interested in showing it to me?"

"Which one?"

Darcy gestured. "The third, on the left."

"Oh, I'm sorry, good sir, but it is most recently taken by a gentlemen from the North. A Scotch."

"I see. And he intends to stay?" Residences were transitory at the beginning, before they became established, furnished, and passed down between generation and generation.

"I don' know sir, but he paid out the year. More, I can't tell you. Wouldn't be proper, intrudin' on a gent's business."

"Of course not," Darcy said, and slipped a sovereign into the man's palm. "I merely seek to understand the best way one should pay for such an a townhouse."

"Cash," said the renter. "He paid in cash. Or so I was told by the owner of the block, if you want t'talk to 'em."

"No, thank you. I believe I will be making my further inquiries through the proper channels." He tipped his hat. "Good day to you, sir."

The man had no hat to tip, but he bowed rather grandly to the obviously wealthy gentleman before him, and the Darcys made their way back to the carriage.

"What does that mean?" Georgiana asked as soon as they were back in the safety of their carriage. "Do you think it a large sum?"

"Possibly. It could mean any number of things. The Gardiners, I'm sure, will be able to shed some light on the subject."

Before their lunch appointment, they made three stops, all to different banks, inquiring to see if a certain Scottish earl had recently opened an account there. Banks were a bit more on the official side, and outright bribery and his own personal connections could only get Darcy far enough to tell that no, the earl had not opened accounts with these banks, but there were many banks in Town and he would have gone to any one of them. With this tiny knowledge gained, a frustrated Darcy returned to his sister in the carriage and they made for Cheapside.

He had sent a message ahead, so the Gardiners were expecting them, and their children delightfully rushed them at the door. Georgiana was more than obliging, kneeling to their level after her muddy coat was removed. Normally, the formidable Mr. Darcy would be more put off with young children climbing all over him, but somehow, the last year had endeared him more to the idea. "Mr. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner."

"So lovely to have you by," their hostess said.

"Odd circumstances, though," Mr. Gardiner said in that smirking way of his. Darcy had explained a bit of it in his letter, only that he was looking into the credits of a suitor for someone in the family. Since they would have heard extensively from their sister had it been Mary or Kitty, and Georgiana was coming with him, it could really only be one person, and he guessed they had the ability to surmise that. "Shall we dine?"

There was some talk of recent events, and they asked fervently how Jane was doing, and he replied that she weathering things quite well, especially with Elizabeth by her side, and Geoffrey would be walking any day now.

"Then you won't know what to do with him," said Mrs. Gardiner, clearly delightfully exasperated by her own children running too and fro.

"I hardly know now."

Eventually Mrs. Gardiner bid the Nurse to retire her children, and they got down to business.

"Australia, from what I've heard," Mr. Gardiner explained, "is a risky venture. They say there is gold to be found there, but I've yet to see a man return with a fortune in it, or any at all. It's mainly thieves, ruffians, and natives. Not a proper colony at all. But that of course says nothing of this earl's success."

"What about the apartment?"

"You say he paid in cash? For a year, on that street? It must have been a good sum."

Darcy nodded.

"I don't see," Georgiana said, refusing to be removed from the affairs. "Is it not the most efficient means to pay for something? Any landlord would take cash, and if he was meaning to be expedient, it would be the best way."

"Yes, but that amount ... it would be unweildly."

"But he had it – he made it in Australia!"

"Georgiana," Darcy said, "it is not as if he came on a ship with a bag of gold stuffed under his mattress. The only way to insure the safe return to the wealth would be to deposit it in an English branch of a bank in the capital – "

" – Sydney," said Mr. Gardiner."

"Sydney. And then the funds would be ready for him here. But surely, to pay for the apartment, he would pay by check, for convenience's sake. One does not walk up and down the streets of Town with a bag of coins looking for a place such as that to live."

"Unless – unless he didn't want the money to be traced," Mr. Gardiner said, taking a sip of his tea. "Then he would want to pay in cash."

"You mean if the money was ill-gotten?"

"Or non-existent," his uncle explained. "Suppose, for a moment, he had no money, only a reputation for having money, if we must assume the work. He could go to a bank, perhaps a less reputable one, and say that the funds were in transfer, and needed some spending money, and he could take out a considerable loan. But a landlord on a square such as that would not take an obvious loan, so he would go to another bank, cash the loan check, and then have all the money to present himself as a wealthy man – for a time."

"Until he found someone suitable to pay off his debts," Darcy suggested.

"Precisely. Of course, this is all just conjecture, but I could make considerable inquiries into the banks I do regular business with ... and the ones I do not. For the family's sake, of course."

"If you would, we would be most grateful. I have not had much luck. And it may all be for nothing, of course, and Lord Kincaid may be a most eligible bachelor."

"Indeed, he may be. But you doubt it, don't you, Darcy?"

Darcy could not reply with anything but that he did.

* * *

When they were back in the carriage, Darcy turned to his sister, "Georgiana – " 

"What is it you want me to do?"

"You realize, you should not be involved in these – "

" – most improprietous matters?"

He shook his head. "Definitely from Elizabeth."

"Why is she not here? Because of Jane?"

"Perhaps she will join us, if the need arises. But until then, yes. So you will have to be my Elizabeth and have the very daunting task of distracting Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst for a while."

"Brother! It is not so very daunting," she said confidently. "I have been doing it for years."

He never should have doubted her, but he was want to say it. They were relatively silent until they reached the Bingley house. It was now early afternoon, almost time for high tea. Darcy was fairly sure Bingley was out on some business with his steward, but he was not his objective. They were greeted by the servants and then by the Bingley sisters, doing needlepoint in the drawing room, which Georgiana eagerly joined and Darcy bowed to them and disappeared up the steps.

If his timing was correct, Mr. Hurst was in the middle of one of his infamous treatments. A knock on the door confirmed it. There was some muffled discussion, and then a loud Mr. Hurst calling, "Come in!"

Darcy entered to Mr. Hurst at a chair, his left foot soaking in a tin filled with colored water. Beside him was Dr. Maddox, who bowed stiffly, and then continued fiddling with his various tinctures and equipment. "Doctor, if I may have a moment – "

"Of course," Dr. Maddox said, and scampered out. "Of course."

It was only when the door was closed and he was soundly gone that Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Hurst, who for once did not look so soundly drunk or in pain. In fact, he looked quite comfortable and coherent. "Brilliant man. Done wonders for this blasted foot."

Darcy did not gaze at the exposed ankle in the water. "So I hear. Tell me, how long has Dr. Maddox been in your employ?"

"Oh, I would say - just over a month now."

"And his credentials?"

"Looking for a suitable doctor for Pemberley? You'll have to steal him from me."

"Perhaps I shall," Darcy said with a false but necessary smile. "How did you come to know him?"

"Recommendation. I went through several city doctors. Their treatments were all rubbish, of course, so I applied to a friend of mine, one with tumors, and he gave me a private recommendation. Doctor Maddox, as you may have heard, was trained at Cambridge. Your alma mater, is it not?"

"Precisely the one."

"He's quite a scholar, you know. Speaks five languages. Caroline even gets to practice her Italian around him. She gets such little chance – perhaps what she sees in this Kincaid fellow."

"So Miss Bingley has had chance to talk with your doctor?"

"Well, he's here so often, and of course I'm not about to let him run off to another patient while my foot it soaking in ... this," he temporarily lifted his foot out of the shady water, and Darcy got to see the full extent of the poor man's gout. Only years of training in maintaining composure in all circumstances prevented him from turning away in disgust. "So he talks to Caroline. Or, he used to."

"Used to?" He added quickly, "If I'm not intruding. It is just that I am not accustomed to hear of Miss Bingley making conversation with servants."

"I think they had a bit of a falling out around the time Kincaid showed up," Mr. Hurst said. "You can probably guess why."

"You are mistaken. I have no idea."

"Come on, Darcy. You're much smarter than I am, and even though you've been here but three days, you're already in my room, talking to me about Caroline and Dr. Maddox. When have we ever had a conversation such as this?"

When had they ever had a conversation _at all_? Mr. Hurst was usually in a drunken stupor by the dinner bell. But Darcy kept his cool composure. "What are you implying?"

"You know and I know that Dr. Maddox, despite being of rather distinguished birth, is no match for Caroline. His older brother inherited everything and blew it on a venture in East India, leaving him nothing. And perhaps Caroline will not stand to live on Bingley's pounds any longer, I don't know. The woman's a mystery to everyone."

"I had no idea of his circumstances."

"You wouldn't. But I do. And Caroline does." He took a sip of his tea, which had been resting on the bed stand. "So now I think we have a perfect understanding of the situation."

"I wouldn't say perfect, but yes." It was taking him a lot of energy to maintain his cool composure, so taken back by Mr. Hurst's bizarre behavior. "I confess it seems I have not given you proper credit in the past, Mr. Hurst."

"We are very different; I am a fat old fool and you are a wealthy young man of stature. So we will continue these roles because it puts everyone at ease. I will be drunken and oblivious – which I admit, after a couple of shots, I might well be – and you will maintain your position as an impartial observer on this whole matter, which can hardly be why Mr. Bingley called you into Town so suddenly."

To this, Darcy could only say, "Quite right." He bowed, and eagerly left the room.

This was all more complicated than he thought.

* * *

When Master Bingley did return home, it was with a glorious expression that could only mean he had just been designated Prince Regent or he had good news from Jane. "She says she is quite well, Darcy," he said, not reading the long letter in its entirety. "Her mother and sister have arrived and are keeping her company while Elizabeth is in the North." 

"_What_?" It was not said in anger, but in surprise. "She's in the North?"

"So it says, with Mr. Bennet. I've no idea why. I haven't gotten that far. Why don't – " But before Bingley could finish, Darcy grabbed the letter out of his hands and began to scan it himself, even though a letter from wife to husband was the most private kind. This was _Elizabeth_ they were talking about.

She had gone north with Mr. Bennet – they were to visit the lowlands and see the Kincaid lands themselves. There were many assurances from Jane that she had tried to dissuade them, and that they would be returning shortly, but Darcy had to hold back his instincts to crumble the letter – which was not his property – in disgust. "It seems Lizzy will not be idle. She's gone to the Kincaid estate in shire with our father-in-law." He handed the letter back to Bingley.

"Well," Bingley said, "you can't be _all_ that surprised."

When Darcy was done imagining all of the horrible things that could happen to her on those terrible Scottish roads, he had to admit Bingley was correct. This was exactly something Elizabeth would do; he had to expect it, even be amused by it. "I could go after her."

"I would not stop you. However, by the time you catch up, she'll probably be on her way back. We must post to Jane, to keep us updated. Or perhaps you will get a letter from Mrs. Darcy herself." He was trying to be assuring. "Darcy, you cannot be angry at her for this."

"I am not _angry_," he said. "I am just ..." He couldn't bring himself to say, _worried_. "We should never have told them."

"Are you joking? When they found out they were left in the dark, we'd never hear the end of it. And I'm sure Elizabeth will handle herself. Besides, she is under her father's care."

Yes, as if an aged Mr. Bennet as her knight protector was any comfort to Darcy. "Fine," he grumbled, seeing as how nothing useful could be done. "You will excuse me. I must dispatch a courier or two." Or three. Or ten thousand.

"Of course." Bingley put a hand on his shoulder. "She will be fine, Darcy. I'm sure of it." How he was able to go from the obliviously revealing idiot to the great comforter was truly impressive. Unfortunately, Darcy did not have time to be impressed. He had business of the most urgent kind, that for the first time in several days did not involve Miss Bingley.

* * *

Darcy was barely in the door of his own apartments when Georgiana greeted him baring a letter. "From Elizabeth." It was still sealed. Without explanation, he frantically door it open, 

_Dearest Husband,_

_By now Jane has probably spilled it to Mr. Bingley that we've gone North, and Mr. Bingley has unwittingly told the last person he should have told, which of course is you. Not meaning any deception on my part, but I will not have you riding all the way to Scotland from Town on behalf when you have perfectly good business there. (Or perfectly bad business there – you have been rather lax about writing how things are progressing)_

_Papa and I are well and have located the estate of Lord Kincaid, Earl of shire, which is apparently currently occupied by his younger brother. It is not terribly far from the border and our appearance there will be brief. Papa insisted that if you are to be involved in clandestine affairs in Town, then it is only fair that I should have my own secret investigations elsewhere, if this is to be a true and equal partnership, and is it not a sin not to honor one's parents? _

_Be assured that we have taken several men with us and we shall be perfectly fine, though I am sure you will hole yourself up in your home now so you can secretly fret about where no one can see you. I am sorry to miss it, because it is rather amusing. _

_I will write as soon as we have more news. Please do the same._

_Know that I love you most dearly and do mean only to aid you in your investigations in the best avenue available. Geoffrey is well within the walls of Kirkland and he has definitely not said his first word and it was definitely not a hilarious pronunciation of his name. Just so you know._

_Your Loving and Always Very Obedient Wife,_

_Elizabeth_

"Well?" Georgiana said, somewhat impatiently. "What does it say?"

It always amazed him that Elizabeth had the ability to annoy the daylights out of him and yet make him love her all the more because of it.

Next Chapter – The Earl of Kincaid


	6. The Earl of Kincaid

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Earl of Kincaid 

When Mr. Bennet and his daughter finally arrived at the castle of the Earl of Kincaid, the scheme had been cooked up, properly spiced, and was ready on a serving plate. It relied on Mr. Bennet getting past the guards, but he could be exceptionally charming when he wished to be, and very soon they had an invitation to see the grounds and the home, and even meet its master, Lord William Kincaid: a charming young man with a thick lowlands accent, not quite the highlands burr of most of his servants, who were in kilts while he was in pants, but quite different in speech tones from their own. He was so overwhelmed by the idea that anyone would want to visit his estate (which was a drafty castle with the insides converted into something more modern and suitable for living) that he decided to provide the tour himself.

Mr. Bennet was addressed as he had introduced himself to the servant, which was as Mr. Darcy's steward. "We only regret that Mr. Darcy himself cannot be present, but he quite busy with business in Tow – London. That and he trusts his wife's opinions exquisitely." Mr. Bennet bowed to his daughter, who had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Of course. Though to be perfectly honest, I cannot recommend this area as the ideal place for the construction of a summer home, but I will not be too harsh on my ancestral lands," said the earl.

He went on for a bit, which was proper for a tour, and they saw most of the public rooms, which did not take very long, as the castle was no Pemberley, and was full of mainly old furniture and knickknacks, and even some weaponry that did not look like it had been used in some time. Lord Kincaid took some delight in showing them a drinking horn, which he said his family was no longer in the practice of using. "And thank goodness."

"Why is that?"

"In the wild Highlands, they have a custom – I think they got it from the Vikings. When a man is to become chief of the clan – which I, by the way, am not chief of mine – he must fill it a drinking horn with Scotch and consume it all in one gulp. Whether he then passes out I think is irrelevant, but I would surely not be up to the task." Now intimidated by his own artifact, Lord Kincaid put it down.

They eventually made it to the room that served as a portrait gallery, where the Earls of Kincaid were pictured in the English style of portraiture. "And here is my father, the former earl, Lord James Kincaid. He gave his name to my older brother, of course."

"Who is to inherit, is that correct?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. We may be lowlanders, but my father insisted on the old clan custom that the next 'chief' was chosen from his sons, instead of it diverting automatically to the eldest, to my brother's great dismay and my delight. Of course, James – I mean, my brother James – could not have been all that surprised."

"Why ever not?" Mr. Bennet said.

Lord Kincaid sighed and turned to another portrait. "This is my brother, James Kincaid." The man pictured there, very handsome, did resemble him greatly. "He is in Australia now, or something."

"Or something?" Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry, but are you in search of your brother?"

"I am not in search. I merely mean to say, he went to Australia and his correspondences have been more irregular than we have cared for."

Seeing the time was right, and that this Lord Kincaid was not inclined to gossip and would be eager to move on if Mr. Bennet did not say something to continue the topic, he announced, "I believe your brother is in Town."

"You mean London?" the earl said, spinning around to face them proper instead of turning to the next portrait. "What? How do you know this?"

"There is some talk," Elizabeth said quickly. "He is even affianced."

William Kincaid was obviously dumbfounded. "That is impossible, Mrs. Darcy."

"I believe it is true."

"No, it is certainly impossible. Of that, I am sure."

"But you just said – and I do not mean to butt in on a family matter – that you did not even know his location."

"Yes, that is true, but I do know that even if he is returned to Britain, he is affianced to any woman, English or otherwise. My brother is married."

In unison the Bennets shouted, "_Married_?"

* * *

If there was one thing Darcy detested – and he did, admittedly, detest a great many things – it was being caught unawares. He attributed it to being fuming over Elizabeth's departure and his overwhelming concern for safety (and his inability, apparently to do anything about it) that he was almost entirely distracted when he made his next visit to the Bingleys and was easily trapped in the billiards room, alone, with Caroline Bingley. "Miss Bingley," he bowed quickly when he finally noticed her entrance.

"Mr. Darcy," she curtseyed. "I'm quite sorry, but I refuse to carry on this charade anymore. If I know anything about you, I doubt you can stand it as well."

"What charade?" he answered quite honestly, because he could think a dozen that were simultaneously occurring.

"Your presence here. Charles' refusal to grant his consent, despite my repeated pleas. I can only assume there is some conspiracy here, and since I also know you detest disguise, you will not deny it to me now."

_Damnit_, she _did_ know him. And since she was in the perhaps unknowing position of victim in this whole situation, he felt compelled to be kind. "Very well. You are correct that my business in Town is directly related to surmising Lord Kincaid's character, but that does not mean you must assume the worst in me, or your brother. As you are well aware, a proper suitor must present his credentials, and they must prove to be more than just smoke."

"Why does it upset you so that I may have found happiness, Darcy?"

If it was anyone other than Miss Bingley, it would have been a rather low blow with its implications. It was, however, Miss Bingley. "Because I have yet to judge that you have found happiness. Not with Lord Kincaid, anyway. I will admit he is a pleasant fellow and a good fencer, and that you think he is suitable, but a marriage should preferably be something that is more than just suitable."

She scoffed at him. "When did you become such a romantic? Oh yes, when you fell in love with Eliza Bennet's eyes."

"I will not deny it. Though she _is_ my wife, Miss Bingley," he said, not quite matching her tone but nearing it. This was the game they always played, even now when he didn't feel compelled to play it. "If we are to be so honest, then let us be honest. Even though marriage between us was never truly in question no matter how much you may have desired it, I am now Bingley's brother and you are my sister, so I have some affection for you, of the kind where I am concerned about your future happiness. Maybe I will not chase down suitors with a sword as everyone seems to be implying I will do with Georgiana, but that does not mean I am completely without opinion on the issue."

"But you would not have been, had Charles not come to you."

"It is irrelevant. I simply wouldn't have known until someone had told me, as I live in Derbyshire and you in Town. And so Bingley came to tell me, and I knew, and decided of my own wit to observe the matter myself. After all, if you are so content on the match, this man is to be my brother and so I must have an interest in at least _meeting_ him."

"But you will deny that you have been looking at him with a most critical eye," she said.

"Miss Bingley, if you are so observant of my character, surely you know I that I look at _everyone_ with a most critical eye." He added, "Even Doctor Maddox."

She apparently decided to give this no proper response no matter how many emotions registered on her face, so he decided to let it slide without further comment. She looked exhausted, as if this was as much a strain on her as it was on everyone else. He recalled many sleepless nights in his own courtship, both the unhappy bits and the happy bits. Why should it not be the same for her. Finally, in a soft, strange voice unlike anything he had previously heard from her, she said, "We would not have made a good couple."

"No," he said, his own voice gentle. "We are too good this sort of verbal sparring. But it does keep one's wits about them. We are better as brother and sister."

"Then do me a brotherly favor," she said, "and tell Bingley to grant his consent."

"If you ask him properly," he said, "in a way that conveys that you are love with James Kincaid, he will surely grant it."

Again, she did not respond. She huffed instead, like an angered peacock puffing up her feathers, and stormed out. She nearly slammed into Bingley, finally making his appointment with Darcy. Smiling and oblivious, Bingley said, "What did I miss?"

Darcy slapped himself on the forehead and groaned.

* * *

"Yes, married," said a now thoroughly confused Lord William Kincaid. "His wife lives in a house in the north. She is a Highlander, after all. But – I refuse to be a gossip about my family's matters, if you are merely here to discuss the country."

"And as you probably have already surmised," Mr. Bennet began, "we are not, though we did give our true names. Mrs. Darcy is my daughter, and I am not Mr. Darcy's steward, though he does know we are here."

Elizabeth curtseyed deeply, "My lord, we apologize for the situation, but the matter is apparently graver than we thought. Your brother – if we are correct in assuming it is the same man, or you have other older brothers who went to Australia to seek a fortune – "

" – of which, I do not -"

" – is newly returned to London, and claims to have made a great fortune there, and is to be affianced to my sister by marriage, whose name I will not mention for her reputation. My husband and her brother were suspicious of the arrangement, and are now investigating his connections, but since my husband's estate is so close to the border, I decided to make some investigations here myself as to who this man was."

"And I, being an old man with little chance for amusement and not willing to see my daughter off to the north unaccompanied, joined her," Mr. Bennet said, bowing to the earl.

The earl sputtered for a few moments before speaking as he took it in. "Well ... well, I don't know what to say, except that you should cancel the engagement as quickly as possible. I doubt very highly of his supposed fortune. In his limited correspondences with Fiona and me, he not only refused to come home but continued to draw on Fiona's inheritance, which is considerable. She even attempted to request a divorce, but he refused. Repeatedly." He shrugged. "If he is so in love with your sister now I suppose ..."

"We do not know if he is in love," Elizabeth interrupted, "but the entire matter is extremely distasteful. I am sorry, but we know nothing of your brother's character, and must judge him only on what you have told us, and if what you have told us is true, then he is intending to be a bigamist."

Lord Kincaid straightened, and said with authority, "I would not doubt it, if he thought he could get away with it – and with the complex differences between Scottish and English marriage laws, perhaps he could. But I _do_ know my brother's character, and I will stop myself and say only there is a reason our father chose me to inherit over James, and that you must do everything to stop this engagement to your sister." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose the best way to confront him is for me to go down there myself, but would that be too late?"

"Frankly, I have no idea," Elizabeth said. "But I would not bother you with the task, as my husband is a most loyal protector of even his extended family and would be happy to sort the matter out. Perhaps you have some proof that the marriage to Lady Kincaid still stands?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," he said. "After all, she's been trying to obtain a divorce, so all of these documents were made ready and even copied. I have copies here myself that I would be more than happy to lone you. He has already put Fiona through so much trouble; I will not see it happen to another woman. It is outright dishonorable, and we Scots do not stand for dishonor to the family or the clan." He called out to a servant, and gave the necessary instructions for the documents to be located. "I can give you Fiona's address, but she is some distance north, and if you wish to speak with her, I feel you will just lose time. You may wish a correspondence, but that is at your discretion. Now, to put it quickly – is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Darcy?"

She had already considered it. "Can you perhaps loan me a horse?"

"Lizzy!" Mr. Bennet interrupted, dropping all formal pretenses. "You cannot seriously be proposing – "

"My own husband taught me to ride, and it will be quicker than even the post," she said. "And I would not trust such important documents to a courier, especially over borders. I will not push myself excessively, Papa, but someone must get to Town with the documents."

"It should not be you."

"And it will not be _you_," she said.

"I would ride myself," Lord Kincaid said, "but I do not know the way. I confess, I have never been to England. But I could ride with you, for your safety."

"You put yourself out, my lord."

"This is my brother and my responsibility."

He reminded Elizabeth quite a bit of a Scottish Darcy. The very memory brought her warm thoughts when all she could think of was disaster. "No, I will not allow it. You may follow in a proper carriage if you wish and see that the matter is carried out, but I will go and I will go at the speed at which I choose."

"I can see there is no arguing with you, Mrs. Darcy."

"There never is," said Mr. Bennet.

"I will prepare the horse and the necessary supplies. Mr. Bennet, you will accompany me in the carriage?"

"Only if you promise to drop him off along the way," Elizabeth said. "At an estate called Kirkland." She turned to her immediately-questioning father. "Papa, you cannot go all the way to Town right now and Jane must be told by someone with the calmness to do it properly. Besides, you despise traveling."

Mr. Bennet shook his head. "I cannot – Well, I cannot convince you that your plan is madness and a danger to your health. All for the sake of Miss Bingley?"

"She is my sister."

"At this moment I wish she was not. But I see there is no convincing you of otherwise. There never is." Mr. Bennet shook his head. "Lord Kincaid, thank you for your hospitality and all of your aid."

"Most gladly given, however unhappy the circumstances. _Sealbh math dhuit_." He added, "It means good luck, Mrs. Darcy. You will need it."

* * *

Before entering, Bingley steeled himself with a shot of whiskey. It was not his custom, but it was not enough to make him drunk (after all, he was not Darcy), and he needed the steeling. Not only was Caroline smarter, older, and taller than him, she was as an intimidating woman as there every good be, and all past attempts to verbally spar with her had ended in disaster.

Still, he had no other recourse. He knocked on her door. "Caroline?"

"Come in," she said, her voice entirely composed. When he entered, her posture made it very clear that though she was perfectly dressed and this was merely her dressing room, he was invading her personal space. "I suppose Darcy told you everything."

"Very little, in fact. The rest was left to my imagination," he said. "If you feel slighted by him for his actions these past few days, you must excuse Darcy. He is only doing things on my behalf, because I requested his help in this matter."

"'In this matter,'" Caroline scoffed. "You can marry a country girl of no fortune, but when I find a suitable match, it becomes a matter that involves even the infamous Master of Pemberley."

"That is not the point – "

"It _is_ the point," she said, stepping towards him. "You rely on him for every basic decision, Charles. It is pathetic."

No, he would not be cowed. He was Charles Bingley Junior, and the master of the Bingley fortunes. He was a member of the landed class, even if he was untitled. He was a man of stature and he had every right to do as his conscience required. "That is not the case at all. I did not like Lord Kincaid from the start, and so I did what any good businessman would do – what our father was so good at to the point of raising us to a high position such as our own – was to find an expert and delegate authority. Darcy is better at looking into the sordid pasts of people than I am and so I called on him. I practically had to drag him here, if you must know, but he did it as a favor to me and to you despite his own instincts."

"Because of what? What do you find so lacking in James?"

That was of course, the question he could not answer properly, so he had to invent something. "He appears out of nowhere with no established property, no connections in Town and pays in cash for his apartment. If he made a fortune in Australia that is wonderful for him, but no one has seen a pence of it. I cannot help but, with your inheritance, to be suspicious. More importantly, I know very well you do not love him, and that is my greatest concern."

"You make many assumptions about my feelings, Charles."

He fumed. "I am not the idiot you plainly believe me to be. Your affection for him derives from his own charms and perhaps his fluency in Italian but has no solid foundation."

"This is what you believe?"

"You have yet to deny it."

At least, Caroline seemed to recognize his determination. She took an innate step back. "What do you expect from me? Am I to continue to be the unmarried spinster, the laugh of all of Town?"

"You are being dramatic."

"In a few years I will not be!" she said, her voice unintentionally betraying emotion, something it rarely did. "I am thirty-one. I live off your fortune. Lord Kincaid is likely to be my last serious prospect for a good match."

He considered before answering. "Caroline, surely you have noticed that both Darcy and I would argue with you for what constitutes a 'good match.'"

"And you are both men with fortunes. The situation is entirely different."

He sighed. "To see you happy, I would gladly pay for your marriage to the Town's poorest pauper and buy him a great estate in Derbyshire."

To this, she had no proper response.

It seemed Bingley's responsibility, after some moment of awkward silence, to continue the conversation, "Caroline," he said formally, his hands behind his back. "I can't imagine – well, yes, I can imagine where it was drilled into you that you must marry a man of at least equal, preferably greater fortune to be a woman of any worth. You are a Bingley and must stand up to the name that father created. But he created that name out of smoke and hard work and clever business maneuvers. And now, our beloved father is gone and no longer makes the family policy on marriage. And since it falls to my shoulders, I will reiterate my stance – you may marry whomever you like, provided they are not a fortune hunter and you are truly in love with them, be they pauper, parish priest – or dare I say, doctor."

Miss Bingley had turned away, to the window. At this, she spun back around. "How dare you – "

"I am not blind, even if my stay here has been of short duration. But on this matter I will remain silent. It is for you and him to decide. I will withhold my blessing on this Lord Kincaid until you fall in love with him, or he proves to be a fortune hunter – whichever comes first. And however long that may take, I shall gladly wait it out to see you happy in your marriage. And it cannot be more than a few days."

"That or it will have to be much longer. Am I mistaken or is Jane not in confinement?"

This threw him off; it was her intention. "Yes, and I must be out within the week. But if Lord Kincaid is exactly who he says he is, he is most welcome to join us at Kirkland for as long as he wishes. Until then, we shall wait."

"Because that is what you are good at," she said. "Waiting."

He could take no more of this. It was either that, or he had said everything he desired to say, and so the conversation was allowed to end. He signaled this by placing his hand on the door handle. "I hope you will consider what I said, because there is only one thing I will not stand for, and it is to see you unhappy in marriage."

She did not respond as he left.

...Next Chapter - Mrs. Darcy Rides Again  



	7. Mrs Darcy Rides Again

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 7 – Mrs. Darcy Rides Again 

Darcy had one comfort in the days that passed and one intended comfort. The actual comfort was his sister, who with Elizabeth's good influence had begun to emerge as the confident young woman he had always hoped she would be, and she almost delighted in their little trips to bankers and the Gardiners, trying to account for Kincaid's mysterious wealth. Her light treatment of it put him at ease. This was also his first long trip to Town since her coming out, and he was glad to see that she was not being assaulted by suitors on a daily basis, though she did have her social calls, mainly among female friends. She was not the homebody he was, and it suited her greatly, he decided.

The second thing was the correspondences from Jane Bingley, meant to comfort him. They of course had the opposite effect. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were somewhere in Scotland even though Jane was quick to assure him in writing him directly that they were expected home at any moment, this was the first time since their marriage that Elizabeth was out of his reach and he it made him moody and anxious. He was also taking measure to avoid the Bingley house after his confrontation with Miss Bingley, as he felt he had not the energy for it with all of the things he was busy doing on her behalf, and that gave him only more time to fret.

Three days passed before a formal meeting with Mr. Gardiner settled at least one matter. The accounts – or what they could muster of them – spread out before them in his uncle's study, they took in the measure of the matter. This time, Bingley was present.

"So there we have it," Mr. Gardiner said. "Not only do we have no proof of any fortune currently here or in transfer from Australia, but we have several loans made on unknown credit, which were then cashed at banks of less than terrific standing, which presumably he has used to pay for his apartment and all of his expenses. All I could find with all of my contacts and some very improper questioning on my part – "

"Thank you, Mr. Gardiner," Bingley bowed to him.

" – was that over the last few years he had money come from somewhere in Scotland, somewhere in the Highlands, where he must have some account, because it is not from his estate in the lowlands."

"So," Darcy said, "no damning evidence, but a lack of the fortune he claims to have."

"It is very troubling," said Bingley, staring at the materials. "If he could produce any evidence of his own fortune, I would happily disregard all of this information."

"And yet, he will not," reminded Darcy.

"But I cannot toss him out based on this. You know that," Bingley said. When it came to money matters, they were all very calm men. "I could suppose talk to Caroline – "

"She will dismiss it," Darcy said. "Or she may not, I don't know. The thing to do is confront the earl."

"I cannot, in all good conscience, condemn a man who on paper has done nothing wrong!" Bingley said.

"But you cannot give him what he wants, either," said Mr. Gardiner.

Bingley frowned and played with a handkerchief for some time. The only thing to break him from his deep concentration was when he tore it in half. Fortunately, the air was too serious and no one laughed. "There is one other thing – Elizabeth."

"Thank you for reminding me," Darcy deadpanned.

"I mean to say, she has gone to investigate his reputation in his home. Either she is returning now with news or – though I am want to say it – something has happened to her. Which is _also_ news that may help decide the matter."

"I am glad you view my wife's safety in regards to Miss Bingley's situation!"

"Am I going to have to call someone to keep you from throttling each other?" Mr. Gardiner said in all seriousness. "Because you're both stout young men and I don't think I could do it."

"Darcy," Bingley said calmly, and in the most soothing tone he could manage. "I did not mean to imply that. I was merely stating the fact. Any moment now a letter could arrive – "

"I am sick of 'any moment now'! It is all your wife writes to me!" Darcy shouted, bringing immediate silence to the room. He used an occasional tern voice, but Mr. Darcy _never_ shouted. "I am sorry," he said quickly. "I feel I must retire, and do – something." He did not want to explain himself. He wanted to find somewhere else to fret about Elizabeth. He stormed out of the Gardiners with barely a cursory bow and apology.

"Brother!" Georgiana, who had been playing with the Gardiner children, followed him in concern.

He did not speak for the whole carriage ride to their townhouse, and she did not ask him to. He was too focused, too upset and too desperate not to show it. When he stepped out of the carriage at last, the cold December air did him good, and only then was he shaken from his trance and noticed the unfamiliar horse being handled by one of his servants. He practically kicked in the door to find Elizabeth having her extensive winter garments removed by the servants. "Elizabeth!"

She turned to him, her face without color, and she promptly passed out on the floor.

* * *

Her face was freezing. He called for everyone available to assist him in getting her to bed even though he carried her himself, right up the stairs without any aid. Georgiana fetched the warm water and brought a cloth to her forehead as quickly as she could. 

"Darcy," Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice almost cracking as he stroked her cheek, holding his own hands would arm her. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"I am very soar," she said, "but that will pass. I am ... sorry for the spectacle."

He gave her a supportive smile. "I would expect nothing less from you than some sort of memorable entrance. Next time, try not to let it involve your health."

She smiled, and kissed his hand as it passed. Her lips, at least were warm, even if they were still a bit blue.

"I take it – you rode here? Some length of the way?"

She nodded.

"How long?"

"All of it."

"From _Scotland_?"

Again, a nod. "There are documents ... from Lord Kincaid. The brother of this man Miss Bingley wants to marry." She coughed, then straightened herself on the pillow. "He is married. I have a copy of the contract."

"_What_?" Georgiana, the first to respond, nearly dropped the bowl where she was standing.

"Lizzy, this is true?" he said, taking her hand. "He is currently married to a woman in Scotland?"

"And he refuses a divorce."

"Damning evidence indeed," he said. "Our suspicions were correct, then. I confess, we achieved not half of what you did here in Town, and we even had Mr. Gardiner aiding us. But surely – you could not have sent a courier?"

"Are you implying ... you would rather see a courier ... than your own wife?"

"Lizzy," he said. "You will send me to Bedlam yet."

"Always my intention."

Georgiana interrupted, "Should I send for someone? Mr. Bingley maybe?"

But he could not think of Bingley at the moment. "In time. Unless Miss Bingley and Kincaid are at Gretna Green right now against his wishes, there is no rush. And if they were, then nothing can be done, anyway. Please, we should let Elizabeth rest, and then she can tell us the whole story, and _then_ we can go to Bingley."

Georgiana apparently knew enough not to argue with him, and excused herself. A nurse was called in, and after a quick inspection, decided Elizabeth merely needed a rest. Darcy shooed her and the other servants away, closed the door, and laid down on the bed beside her, above the covers, barely kicking off his boots. It was now mid-day, but he was in no mood for lunch. In fact, he found he was exhausted himself, and now that his wife was beside him, drifted off and did not realize it until he woke some hours later to Elizabeth staring at him with some amusement.

"I rush here from Scotland," she said, her voice having regained much of its strength, "and the first thing you do is take a nap."

He smiled and kissed her. Her body heat had returned. "Worrying about one's wife apparently can be quite exhausting."

"So can be preventing a marriage. You should have warned me, in your vast experience."

"Vast experience? It was one ... two times!" he laughed. "Now I suppose it will be three. Perhaps I should declare it my profession. But, my darling, whatever propelled you, who just recently learned to ride, to cross the country in December on a horse?"

"I made a bet with Wickham. If he hasn't appeared, I've won."

Darcy laughed into his pillow.

"So, am I to wait here all day for you to tell me what you've been doing in Town while I've been accomplishing everything?"

"I love you."

"That is not an answer, Darcy. Or at least, a full one."

Thus, very happily, he recalled all of the events since his arrival in Town, leaving out what he judged irrelevant or not important at the moment. Even though it had been a stress on him at times, in her comforting presence it gave him no angst to retell any of it. It all seemed now something of the distant past. "And if it would tire you further, I would very much like to hear about Scotland."

So she did, and he immediately excused his father-in-law for impersonating his steward. He even laughed at parts of it, at least until they began to seriously discuss the marry of the would-be bigamist, Lord Kincaid. "Well, the marriage is off," he said. "I suppose she will have to finally come to her senses about the doctor."

"What doctor?"

"Oh, did I leave that part out? I suppose I was trying to be prudent. It seems Miss Bingley is not above the general tendency in our now-related families for infatuations with people below their stations."

"Below their – Darcy!" she hit him with a pillow. "Though I suppose it did turn out well in the end, and you had to settle for someone with much more class than you."

He was going to respond, but she grabbed his arm very suddenly. "I am need of a bucket. _Please_."

He understood enough to get her a chamber pot, and turned away as she was ill. Perhaps they would need the doctor after all. But it did break the serenity in the air of their bedroom, and more pressing matters began to invade his mind again, even though his wife's health was at the forefront. He called for a maid again, who collected the pot. "Elizabeth – "

"It is nothing. Probably that awful tavern I stopped at last night. I should have known better, but I was starving." She was sitting up now, and looking less pale. "Perhaps we should get to the business of letting poor Mr. Bingley down."

"Or let up," he said.

* * *

Bingley, when called and given the purpose in a note, made uncommonly good time to the Darcy residence. By then, Elizabeth had persuaded her husband to let her come downstairs into the sitting room, where much tea was forced upon her, and she had her satchel brought to her. 

"Mrs. Darcy," Bingley said, obviously relieved to see her alive and well. "We were quite worried about you. Should I write Jane?"

"My father went straight to Kirkland, so she is informed, but the letter must not have reached you if she wrote one. Anyway, there are other things pressing." She opened the sack and presented him with the documents, which he sat and inspected for some time without saying anything.

"These will hold up in court?" he finally said.

"It is not a matter of courts," Darcy said. "Lord Kincaid must merely be exposed and he will doubtlessly be scurrying off in some direction. Though it will distress her greatly, you may take comfort that this will not break Miss Bingley's heart."

"How it is to be done, though – "

"In great privacy, for the family's reputation. And especially your sister's." Darcy, as usual, already had a plan. "May I suggest you tell her, in private, if he does not see fit to confess it himself."

"And how will we convince him to do this and yet not expose his plot to all of Town?"

"I will do it," Darcy offered. "I have confronted him and bested him once on a battlefield; this should be simple enough, and I am far enough removed from you that it will complicate things less if there is a resulting scandal that must be covered up. I will take all the documents and go to his apartment at once. Now that we have proof, this can no longer stand."

Elizabeth decided to leave out that he had just lingered half a day with his wife like a newlywed. "And what am I to do?"

They both looked at her.

"I'm serious!"

"Elizabeth, you have done more than both of us in less time," Bingley said. "I can ask no more of you, other than to recover your health, and perhaps write to Jane that you are here and recovering." He stood up. "I will return to my house and pretend nothing clandestine is going on. And if Lord Kincaid is there – which he should not be – I will send him home right away."

"And I always thought you incapable of deception," Elizabeth said.

Bingley was still trying to decide to take that as a compliment or not when they parted.

* * *

Unfortunately, there were not servants to greet Darcy at the door to Lord Kincaid's apartment, and he was forced to stand there in the cold until Lord Kincaid himself let him. "Oh, Darcy. Do come in." 

Darcy entered. The place was as it had been described – grand, but severely lacking furniture and other embellishments. "I apologize for the state of my place, but I believe that can be excused, all things considered," Kincaid said, as he shut the door behind Darcy and offered to take his coat. "I've simply been too busy to get even the most basic things done, as you can see. Not properly English at all. I should be more attentive. Would you like me to – " but as he turned around to face Darcy after hanging his coat, he was faced with that Darcy was fairly sure was the very legal marriage contact between him and some Scottish woman named Fiona.

"We can dispense with the pretenses now, I believe," Darcy said. Not having to force himself into being agreeable with this man was extremely relieving; he felt as if the weight was off his shoulders already despite the utter severity of the situation. "If your banking records were not enough to condemn you, I believe this would do for any family, no matter how their standing or desperation to marry of their sister. And Bingley cares for his sister, a great deal."

"You can stop waving that in front of me; I know what it is," Kincaid said, quickly regaining his composure. He was not at ease now, and did in fact make no pretenses, but was not a sniveling villain. He stood up straight, readying himself as a fencer would for a match. "After all, that is my signature. No, Mr. Darcy, I will not deny it."

"Even if you agreed to divorce Lady Kincaid tomorrow, which to my knowledge you have refused to do many times despite abandoning her, it would hardly make a good impression on your intended in-laws. Nor would the non-existent fortune you found in Australia. I do not know your true intentions, but I will surmise that it had something to do with Miss Bingley personal fortune. In fact, it would be best to assume that you would merely disappear sometime after you had funneled all of it away, as you did with Lady Kincaid, and not something worse."

"So you are going to assume the best," Kincaid said. "How very nice of you, Darcy. You are indeed the knight in shining armor, forever rescuing the Bingleys from their ridiculous romantic entanglements, as they have not the wits to do it themselves."

"As you are deserter, a liar, a thief, and would this day be a bigamist if Bingley had granted his consent, I can only expect that you would stoop so low as to insult anyone you cared to," Darcy snapped back. "But I will not stand for it. You do not give Mr. Bingley enough credit. It was only his fine senses that brought me here in the first place, and Miss Bingley giving herself away as having no deep affection for you. Perhaps there was nothing in you to inspire great love."

"There is nothing in her to inspire great love," Kincaid said. "You of all people know that. You spurned her for years, so at least on the issue, we see eye-to-eye."

"Just because I did wish to marry Miss Bingley does not mean we could ever see 'eye-to-eye' on her," Darcy answered. "You are, once again, totally incorrect on your assumptions. She is a woman of great intelligence and dignity – everything you said to me at the club, when you were pretending to be entranced. In fact, I respect her a great deal more than almost all of the other women I had known previous to meeting my wife and Mrs. Bingley."

"Fancy words from a man who can afford to make them," Kincaid seethed. "I'll admit you've been a clever opponent, and would see that there was more to the match than pure, deep love – whatever that is, if it exists beyond medieval romances. But how you managed to get my own marriage contract, and before I broke Bingley down – that was most impressive."

"Credit my wife, as that is to where it is due," Darcy said. "Even from afar she was suspicious."

"Why? Because Caroline is so dislikable that she could not imagine someone would marry her without direct sight on her fortune?"

Aggressive stance again, because his opponent knew his weakness. Darcy had to again defend Miss Bingley, the woman who he had shrugged off even after she had spent years pursuing him, making every attempt to engage him on his level, to look like the perfect bride. An admirable attempt, but that he believed in her faults was obvious enough by their history. Fine, he could parry. "Because my wife trusts Mr. Bingley's instincts, which are keener than people think. It had nothing to do with Miss Bingley at all. Had I come to Town and discovered her horribly in love with you, I would not have been so eager to find fault. He is my sister and I will hope to see her happy." No, he could not do this forever. He needed to strike, be offensive. "And though this will distress her, she will know the truth of it. You will tell her."

Kincaid laughed. "You tell me I am a liar and a crook and now you expect me to be noble for no reason? Already I am beyond saving in the family's eyes, so the matter as far I'm concerned is concluded. Why should I put myself out and expose myself to that woman again? You know she can be quite the vicious snake when not being fawning and pretentious."

"You will not walk away from this; let me make that clear. Your brother is on his way now, and he will deal with you in whatever matter you Scots do up there, I care not. But I could make it much worse than that if you do not apologize to Caroline and beg for her forgiveness, whether she grants it or not – which we both know she shall not, and you will be at the mercy of that vicious tongue of hers. I only with it would be socially proper for me to be there when she does it." He held up the satchel. "I have not only your marriage documents, but copies of notes from all of the banks you have borrowed money from, money I know you have no way of repaying unless your brother comes through for you, and from Elizabeth's description of his attitude towards you, he will not be in a generous mood when he arrives, and you will quickly be in debtor's prison. That is, unless you are allowed to make your escape." His stance expressed his finality – the choice was before Kincaid.

The earl merely shrugged. "I am not intimidated by you, Mr. Darcy. You are not Master of London and I assume you are here to avoid a scandal for your extended family. So I may have to face my brother, but I will not face that woman again. I see no reason to put myself in such a position. And do you really think it will make her feel better? That she will run to her four-eyed crush?" He laughed. "You know he proposed to her? That spineless servant had the audacity to propose to the perhaps the vainest woman in West London?"

This, Darcy did not know, but he could not reveal it, and made every attempt to hide it. He hoped he was successful. "The choice is before you. Debtor's prison, or escaping to wherever you can manage before the real Lord Kincaid gets here. Please choose, as I am a very busy man and you are very boring."

"You are a bad liar; you are very intrigued by what I have to say. But I will not take up any more of your precious time, Mr. Darcy. My answer is no. I will not grovel to Caroline Bingley or any other Bingley or anyone related to the Bingley family, by marriage or otherwise. That includes you. I will only grant you the small favor of leaving town before the scandal hits. Perhaps that will lesson it. I care not either way." He waved Darcy off as one would a servant. "So you'd better get out of this reputable house and give me my chance, before all those creditors and relatives of mine arrive."

"That is your final answer, then?"

"Do I stutter? Is my accent incomprehensible to you?" As their conversation had turned negative, his Scottish accent, which he usually took great pains to disguise for good London society, had increasingly slipped out. "No, Darcy. I will have nothing more to do with any Bingley or you. Now as you are a proper English gentlemen, certainly more than this Scottish rogue, you will do me the honor of leaving my house." He gave him a very stiff, mocking bow.

"You are making a serious mistake," Darcy said with all of the severity he could muster, and then turned to the door.

"No, it is you who are making the mistake."

Darcy's hand had not reached the doorknob when he heard the gunshot. By then, it was too late.

...Next chapter – The Shot Heard 'Round Town


	8. The Shot Heard 'Round Town

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's Note: I don't usually post this fast, but to be honest, I'm not a huge fan of cliffhangers either, so I feel for you guys. And for anyone interested, the story is only about half over.

Warning: This chapter is a little gory.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Shot Heard 'Round Town 

As Darcy slumped sideways, leaning against the column as his body sunk to the floor, Kincaid had two matters immediately pressing. The first was a candlestick to his head. It was not enough to knock him unconscious entirely, but the shock and pain of it was distracting enough that it sent him sideways, where his body was met with a wooden chair. Caught between two very hard places, he trembled and them slumped forward, smashing face forward onto the marble floor.

"Mrs. Darcy!"

"Mr. Bingley!"

For they were both very surprised to find the other there, each one holding an impromptu weapon, having emerged from opposite rooms.

Elizabeth dropped the candlestick, horrified at her actions, "I just meant to hit him a little!"

"So did I!"

"I've been shot!" Darcy said.

Bingley dropped the chair and joined Elizabeth as they abandoned the apparently unconscious Kincaid and ran to Darcy, who was only sitting up because his body had fallen against the column and so was propped up. From the front he looked fine, if a little pale, but a quick inspection revealed that the pillar and the back of his waistcoat were both quickly soaking with blood.

"Darcy? Are you okay?"

Darcy gave Bingley a look as if he was a complete idiot.

"Well, he's conscious, at least," Bingley said. "Where does it hurt?"

Darcy didn't respond at first, apparently more than a little stunned at this new prospect of being shot in the back. Finally he gaped and said in a tinny voice, "I'm a little cold, to be honest."

"He's in shock," Elizabeth said, and put her hands on his cheeks. "Stay with us. Please, darling."

Darcy did not respond. He was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'll get help," Bingley said.

"Get the police! And someone decent! Darcy will not be cut up by some student surgeon!"

Bingley could only nod as he disappeared out the door, barely stopping to close it behind him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth removed her coat and placed it over Darcy's who was shivering and trying to say something. "Shhh. You don't have to say anything." She inspected him again, and saw no blood in the front, only pouring out his back. As far as she could tell from the tear in the fabric, he'd been shot in the upper chest, very close to the shoulder. "The bullet hasn't gone straight through." She didn't know if that was good or bad. All of the blood was making her nauseous, but she swallowed it down. There was no time for that now. "Darcy?" His eyes were closing again, and she dared to shake him, just a little. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, for the record, if you die, I will never forgive you."

His face gave no indication that any of her words were registering, but he was making an attempt to keep himself awake. "Lizzy – "

"Don't tire yourself. Please, just stay with me." She did not even notice the officers that Bingley had apparently alerted entering. She did not hear their questions. "Darcy, please."

He smiled. "I – I love you." And then his eyes rolled back into his head and there was no more visible struggle. Elizabeth hugged his chest and wept until an officer pulled her off to make away for a man who seemed to be some kind of doctor. Bingley was nowhere in sight.

The man – the doctor, or chemist, or whatever – felt Darcy's pulse and put his head to his chest. "He's alive. He's just unconscious, from the shock."

"I take it this is not his apartment," said the officer, turning to Elizabeth."

"No," she said, trying to collect herself. Darcy was alive. "No, no. It's that man's – the man who shot my husband." She pointed to Kincaid. The pistol had dropped from his hand on impact from her strike and was lying next to him. "I'm Mrs. Darcy. We have an a townhouse in West London. Can he be moved?"

"It'd be best to try to stop the bleeding first," said the supposed physician. He called for an officer to help him get Darcy to a couch as another held Mrs. Darcy and kept her from running to her husband. "'sit okay if we cut off the garb? Some gents get angry – "

"No, no, do whatever you have to do." She was a little annoyed at the officer holding her back, but she had not the strength to resist him. Instead she watched helplessly as they cut away the sleeve of his waistcoat and shirt, exposing the wound, which the physician immediate covered with the clothe from his undershirt and pressed down on.

Time seemed to be moving in another realm; Elizabeth thought only moments had passed since she had seen her husband go down, and yet they were bandaging him and before she knew it, someone had taken away Kincaid in chains and Mr. Bingley appeared, soaked and half-covered in mud from the waist down. He was flanked by a curly-haired man with glasses and a large black bag. "This ... is ... Dr. Maddox," Bingley said between heaving breaths. Had he actually ran the whole way to his estate? "... Very good ..."

Dr. Maddox bowed to Mrs. Darcy and the officer and turned immediately to Mr. Darcy and the attending physician. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop the bleeding."

"Is there an exit wound?"

"No, sir."

"Then we have to get the bullet out as soon as possible. But that must be done in more sanitary conditions. Here – let me bandage him. Can someone prepare a stretcher? And we'll need several blankets."

The officer holding Elizabeth went to handle these orders, and released, she ran to her husband, who was on his stomach and totally unresponsive to her voice. It was Bingley who took her in his arms, and she could feel his heart still pounding, probably from all the running. On any other day, the sight of Mr. Bingley running through slushy, muddy London on a cold December day would be an amusing one, but she found no comfort. "He's going to be all right. This is the best doctor in Britain."

"He just – he couldn't stay awake. He tried so hard."

"I would actually prefer him to remain unconscious for the trip to his apartment," Maddox said, not facing her, consumed in his work as he taped up the bandages, winding them around Darcys' arm. "It will make the trip easier. Someone, please tell me when things are ready."

"Is the bleeding stopped?"

"It won't be until I sew it up, and I can't do that with a lead bullet in him," Maddox explained in a calm, decisive, but compassionate voice. "I assume he would want this done in his home."

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Then can one of you send ahead orders to have water heated to boiling, then covered and put outside to cool so it will be ready when we get there?"

"I'll do it," Bingley said, releasing his hold on Elizabeth, and ran out to find a messenger, or to run there himself.

His patient temporarily stabilized, Dr. Maddox bowed to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Darcy, I assume."

"Yes." She curtseyed to him, but the action was too much for her, and she toppled up. "This is very selfish of me, but I need to be ill."

"I understand." Without question, he helped her to the kitchen, where she lost the afternoon tea in the sink. "Look, the stretcher is here. Everything is going to be fine, Mrs. Darcy." He left here when she seemed steady again to attend to his more pressing patient, but sincere as he sounded, she had trouble believing his words.

* * *

The short ride to the Darcy townhouse was the most torturous ride of Elizabeth's life. Not only did the usual rocking of the carriage make her queasy, but the fact that it was following a wagon with her husband covered in blankets made it positively unbearable. Only Bingley's presence and calming touch as he held her shaking hands kept her from losing it again. 

When they stepped out and the servants rushed to them, it finally occurred to her that she would have to deal with Georgiana Darcy, who must have been told by the messenger. "Darcy!" the girl cried, and was only kept away from the stretcher by Dr. Maddox, who insisted that they'd best get him inside as fast as possible, and it was easier without her in the way. They got him upstairs to an audience of horrified servants, and into his bedroom, where everything had been prepared and the maid was just getting together extra towels.

The first order of business was apparently who was to go in the room. "Mrs. Darcy, I must insist – " Dr. Maddox said in the doorway.

"No use in that," Bingley said. "If you weren't the doctor and you were still standing in the way, she would sock you with a candlestick right now."

Elizabeth gave Maddox a look of extreme severity, one that made him back out of her way. She did turn back to Georgiana. "Why don't you organize the water we're going to need? Dr. Maddox wants it boiled and then cooled. And we'll need lots of disposable towels."

"But brother – "

"I know." She hugged her sister. "I know. But I think he would great comfort in you _not_ watching this."

"He's not going to cut his arm off, is he?"

"No. No?" she looked at Maddox for confirmation, and he shook his head. "No. Please, help your brother by helping in the kitchen."

Georgiana was not one to put up a fight, and so she disappeared. Maddox emptied the bedchamber of weeping maids and called only for a single servant "with a strong stomach." He allowed Bingley and Mrs. Darcy to stay, and asked the door be closed as he opened his bag and began to unload a strange assortment of instruments onto the bed stand.

Meanwhile, their patient was apparently coming around. Mr. Darcy mumbled incoherently and made some attempt to move, as if he was trying to get off a rough spot on the bed he could not identify. Elizabeth took his hand. "Darcy."

"Can we sit him up?" Maddox said as he washed his own hands. He took a bottle of green liquid and a spoon and pulled up the chair in front of Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, do you think you can swallow?"

Darcy opened his eyes, but his answer was incomprehensible. Maddox filled the spoon. "Open his mouth, please." The servant awkwardly opened Darcy's mouth. "Now, Mr. Darcy, this is not going to taste very good, but trust me when I say it will make this far more bearable." And then he carefully put the spoon in and emptied its contents. "Now, try to swallow." Darcy managed to do as he was told. Everything else, he was fairly oblivious to. "Good, good." Maddox put the jar and spoon aside and took a piece of leather from his bag. "You're going to want to bite down on this."

Again, there was no real answer, but it wasn't expected at this point. They got Darcy on his back, exposing the wound, and at Maddox's insistence, Bingley kept Elizabeth turned away, but she would not relinquish her hold on Darcy's hand. From the corner of her eyes she could see Maddox putting his glasses up in his bushy hair and peering close to the wound with his instruments, and it was up to her vivid imagination to invent what was taking place. It did not take much work.

It took a long time, longer than she expected. How long did it take to find a bullet? It was black and metal and it didn't belong there. Maybe it was buried in bone. Again her stomach turned and threatened, but she swallowed the bile and tightened her grip around Darcy's cold and unresponsive hand. "You're doing well, darling. Did I tell you Geoffrey said his first word? It was his name."

Time and time again Dr. Maddox called for more towels and the warm water. "Got it," he said finally, holding up his pliers with a small bullet that had brought so much havoc into their lives. He put it on a saucer on the bed stand beside his other items. "Don't dispose of it. Okay, Mr. Darcy. The hole is very small and the worst is over." He asked the servant for his needles, and Elizabeth sobbed again as he obviously went to sew him up. Only Bingley's firm hand kept her from peeking a glance at the actual procedure. "There. Just one more wash ... Mr. Darcy, you are a most excellent patient."

It was hard to judge Darcy's reaction to any of this during the operation, because he was face down on the bed, his head turned away from Elizabeth, and he made very little sound. It was only when Dr. Maddox gave the clear for them to turn him back over was it clear he was at least partially conscious, but he said nothing when the bit was removed. Dr. Maddox washed his hands for what seemed like the tenth time, removed his bloodied smock, and replaced his glasses. "There should be at least four layers of cloth between him and the sheets, and they should be changed at least every six hours," he said to the servant. "No exceptions." Again he reached for the bottle and the spoon, which he washed in yet another dish of clean water. "Okay, Mr. Darcy. Open up."

This time he succeeded in opening his mouth on his own, to the great relief of everyone. He was responsive to commands. He swallowed the green stuff with a look of distaste. "I know, I know, it's horrible," Maddox said. "But you're the better with it, trust me. All right, Mr. Darcy needs his rest, and if I would dare to say, Mrs. Darcy, you need some as well. And perhaps a change of clothes."

She had not realized how bloodied her own garments had become, as had Bingley's. "Yes." She wiped the tears from her eyes, kissed her husband on the cheek, and opened the door for the maid to request a change of clothes. "But first, an assessment?"

"Outside, if you would."

He was so polite and yet full of authority, at least when he was being a doctor. The three of them stood in the hallway outside the master bedroom. Dr. Maddox pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "I believe he will be fine. It took a long time because the bullet was very close to lot of nerves from his neck. If I had just yanked it out, I might have done some damage and he might have lost movement in his arm or his leg. Nerves are a very tricky thing. And he has lost a lot of blood, but he's young and healthy, so he should regain it with time. And I don't know, he may wish to keep the bullet. Some men prefer it as a keepsake."

"I doubt it, but thank you," Elizabeth said. "What was the drink you gave him?"

"Not snake oil. It is an opium-based concoction, the recipe I got from a medical book in the Cambridge library. It will greatly decrease – well, let us say, his _awareness_ of pain. The heart can only take so much, so I feel it is quite necessary." He bowed slightly to Elizabeth. "I would prefer, if the lady would allow it, to remain in the house with my patient until he is more recovered –"

"Of course. You may stay as long as you like, doctor," she said.

"I will break the news to Mr. Hurst," Bingley said. "... And Caroline. It seems I have much news to break."

"Better she hears it from you then town gossip," Maddox said. "Though I would suggest a change of clothes before you return home, Mr. Bingley."

"Yes, of course." He put his hand on Maddox's shoulder. "We are forever indebted to you, doctor."

"Mr. Darcy may not say the same when he first wakes again. He may be cursing me to every layer of hell." He bowed and excused himself.

"Elizabeth," Bingley said with concern. "You do not look well. You should rest, and someone should be with Darcy, anyway."

"How did you know to follow him to Kincaid's apartment?"

"Probably the same way you did. Darcy is so proper that he forgets that other people might not be," he said. "Though if we're counting, I think you did more damage than I did."

"Only because I chose a metal weapon," she said. "I must lend you one of Darcy's outfits, for you cannot go home like that."

"Good, because he is a much better dresser than me," Bingley said. "But don't tell him I said that."

"If I had the strength to laugh, I would," she said as Georgiana appeared on the steps.

"Elizabeth must retire," Bingley preempted her. "I will fill you in on everything, Miss Darcy. The short answer is that he is patched up and recovering."

The sign of relief from Georgiana was audible. Elizabeth was grateful when he led Georgiana away, because she was barely standing on her own and was eager to rush back into the bedroom, where a maid was waiting. Darcy was well asleep, so there was no reason, but out of habit, at least while the maid was there, she changed behind the dressing screen into her nightclothes. Because of all of the towels soaking up blood, she did not get under the covers, but stayed above them, covering herself with an extra blanket. Only holding his hand and listening to his steady breathing allowed her to finally drift into sleep. Even in a state near death, he was her greatest ally.

Next Chapter - Lizzy Bennet and Fitzers Darcy


	9. Eliza Bennet and Fitzers Darcy

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's note: Away for the weekend. Sorry, guys. No huge cliffhangers, though.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Lizzy Bennet and Fitzers Darcy 

Elizabeth was not sure how much time was passing as she was lost in her own world beside her husband. In a way it was reminiscent of their honeymoon, minus all the fun, and Darcy was no conversationalist this time around. Whether he roused at all or not she honestly had no idea, because spent her own time mostly asleep, aside from trips to her toilette and some meals that were served to her on a platter. Dr. Maddox seemed to be in and out, but she paid him no attention until he stopped her from returning to bed, "Mrs. Darcy."

"Doctor," she said, still a little too dizzy to properly curtsey.

"If you would permit me, I would like to inquire as to your health – "

"I am fine," she insisted. "Just overtired."

"Mrs. Darcy," he said, more insistently, "How long have you been ill?"

There was clearly no hiding it from him. "Counting the journey ... what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"So ... Wednesday? Really?"

"Yes."

She did a calculation in her mind. "Then, about a week, but ..." but he didn't interrupt her. He just let the revelation dawn. "Oh, no. I had no idea. I would not have ridden – "

"At this stage, when we cannot even be sure, I would severely doubt that there is any danger," he said, "though I would not repeat the ride, if I were you."

"I will know more ... I am due in three days, I believe. Until then, not a word of this to anyone."

Dr. Maddox smiled. "I don't think Mr. Darcy is in quite the condition to process the information if you _did_ tell him."

Further conversation was interrupted by Bingley climbing up the stairs. He looked exhausted himself, and quite surprised to find Elizabeth up and about. "Elizabeth. Dr. Maddox."

"Mr. Bingley," the doctor bowed and scurried off like a servant. Which, Elizabeth supposed, he technically was, despite whatever entanglements he had with the Bingley family.

"What was that about?" Bingley asked as soon as he was gone.

"I am not a gossip, Mr. Bingley!" she answered. "And besides, it was nothing that concerns you, for once, if you can stand not being the center of attention."

"I am quite accustomed to Darcy's shadow as it is. All of the focus is positively draining," he said. "It is good to see you well."

"It is good to be upright, I admit, but I will fill better when we can say the same about Darcy." But they didn't need to dally on that, for their concerns were wearing on them enough as it was about the man sleeping in the next room. "I have no news of the outside world. You must update me. I understand ... two days have passed?"

"Yes. And Jane has posted that your father is safely back in Kirkland. I decided to write him instead, and have him deliver her the news about ... well, everything. Especially Darcy."

Bingley always surprised her with his good sense. "Thank you."

"Anything for Jane. But besides that, our Lord Kincaid is in jail, and I hear his brother has arrived to see to the matter further, but so far, our family has not been implicated. Though, that is not what concerns me."

"And Miss Bingley?"

"I don't know."

She blinked. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

He shrugged in that hapless way of his. "I mean, I went straight home and told her in privacy and with great care, and I have never seen her so emotionless."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She dismissed me, but that was all," he said. "I am not at ease with comforting my sister. Perhaps I should have done a better job – but I assumed – I don't know." He scratched his head, further mussing up his hair in the process. "Maybe she wanted to be alone. And I was so distracted – and she has Louisa."

" – who I doubt has ever given her any good advice," Elizabeth said. "Perhaps I will speak with Miss Bingley – when Darcy is recovered."

"Yes." He looked a bit shook up at the discussion of his sister's welfare. "Now that there is nothing pressing ..."

"You know that is not true."

"What are you referring to – _Oh_. You mean - "

"Doctor Maddox, yes."

"So Darcy told you. But – it is just suspicions."

"And what Kincaid said to Darcy. About the proposal."

"We have know way of knowing if that is true."

"I will find out," she said with determination. "When Darcy is awake."

"Yes, our first concern. May I see him?"

She led him into the bed room, where Darcy was in his usual position, propped up on many pillows. The bleeding had ceased, but there was still a considerable chance of infection, so the sheets were changed regularly. The difference now was that as Elizabeth approached him, his eyes fluttered open.

"Darcy!" she cried, and rushed closer to him, as Bingley hovered over. "Can you hear me?"

He turned his head slightly to the side, and said in a hoarse whisper of a voice, "I think I am leaning on a knife."

"You were shot. You had surgery." She cupped his cheek. "You're going to be all right. Bingley, get the doctor." She didn't take her eyes off her husband's as she gave orders, watching the obvious pain and confusion in them. "You're going to be all right."

"I love you," he said.

Bingley returned shortly with Dr. Maddox. "Mr. Darcy," the doctor bowed. "I see you have regained your senses. Are you in any discomfort?"

Darcy gave the doctor a look of sheer anger.

"Of course, I'm silly for asking. Please, swallow." He had the spoon and jar already prepared. "There we go. You're going to feel a little light-headed in a bit. You may wish to go to sleep. It's best not to fight it."

Darcy nodded and closed his eyes.

"His color is returning," Elizabeth said to Maddox. "Do you think so?"

"If he escapes infection, he should be perfectly mended in time. And I have taken every precaution that I know against it. The rest is up to G-d." He pushed his glasses up on his nose again. "If he is still in pain in half the hour, please call for me, and I will give him another dose, but that is it for now. And he may not be ... particularly lucid if you try to talk to him."

"Thank you, doctor, for saving my husband's life."

He blushed at her curtsey, apparently only accustomed to being told what to do and then dismissed. "It's only my job, Mrs. Darcy." And he quickly disappeared.

"A bit shy," she said to Bingley. "How ever did he approach Miss Bingley?"

"I hardly know the details. All I know is he knows a lot of languages."

Elizabeth took up her place sitting on the bed next to him as Darcy dozed, and Bingley sat in the corner chair, apparently unwilling to leave his side at the exact moment. After some time, while the servant brought his visitors some tea, Darcy mumbled something.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth said, taking his hand.

He opened his eyes, but did not look directly into hers, apparently unable to focus his properly. He looked instead at Bingley. "My G-d, you are ... quite red."

Perhaps he was referring to Bingley's hair, which wasn't a proper red, but more of an orange. Bingley stifled a chuckle. "Yes, I suppose. How do you feel?"

"Did I ever tell you ... wait." He paused, and there was a gap in his thinking. "Tell me ... something."

"All right."

"Eliza Bennet ... what do you think of her?"

Bingley had a lot of trouble keeping a straight face; Elizabeth gave up entirely and was barely muffling her laughter, which was too much to Darcy's side for him to see. "I think she's quite a lovely woman and has a very beautiful sister."

"No ... I mean, yes ... of course ... But – she has not ... the eyes. You know ... the older one."

"Jane."

"Yes. Will she dance with me?"

"Jane or Elizabeth?"

"...Who?"

"We were talking," Bingley said patiently, "about our wives."

"Oh, yes." And then, Darcy said nothing, as if the conversation was finished. In fact, he closed his eyes, as if he was going back to sleep, before saying, "Did you get the colors of the carriage?"

"What carriage?"

"The one that hit me."

Elizabeth interjected, "You were shot, Darcy."

He opened his hazy eyes and looked in her general direction. "Oh." He paused, moving the conversation at his own speed, and added, "How? I'm ... very good."

"At shooting people in the back?" she said, with mock-horror.

"At fencing. I could beat 'im. Just parry and - ," he sort of parry motion with his right hand, but he lacked the coordination to have it resemble anything like an actual parrying motion."

"This was a bullet, dear husband."

"I could – I could parry a bullet." He waved his arm again in that bizarre motion. Finally, Elizabeth put out a hand to stop him.

"Darling, please, don't tire yourself."

He looked at her, and make great (and rather slow) attempts to focus his eyes as if he was trying to make sure she was the person he suspected her to be. "I love you, Lizzy Bennet."

"And I love you, Fitzers Darcy."

He nodded, and closed his eyes. Both his guests had to leave the room immediately because they could no longer contain their laughter. The shut the door and filled the hallway with it.

"I can't _believe_ you got away with that!"

"I'm not sure I got away with it," she said. "Oh, but it was worth it. As horrible as it is to take advantage of a man without his senses, it was worth it."

"Most definitely."

They were not quite recovered from their escapades when Georgiana appeared up the stairwell. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. Bingley wiped the last of the tears from his eyes.

"And I am to believe that?" Georgiana crossed her arms with a Darcy-like look of determination.

"Your brother is ... indisposed," Elizabeth said, a smile creeping back across her face. "Dr. Maddox gave him something for pain that has made him quite muddle-headed."

"Oh. Well, let me through, then. Should I not have my fair share?"

"Georgiana – " Bingley put up some protest, but she sideswiped him and went right to her brother's side, her taking of his hand waking him from his light sleep.

"Brother," she said with a very serious voice.

"Georgiana," he smiled. "Sweet Georgiana."

"I am affianced. I have found the most disreputable bachelor in Town and I will marry him at Gretna Green on Sunday."

This was a very long sentence for Darcy to comprehend, if he was comprehending anything at all. "... All right ... then."

"So you give your consent?"

" ... Of course. But first I must ... castrate him ... before the ceremony."

Any pretense that laughter was going to held in by the two onlookers was now entirely abandoned. They all had to leave the room very quickly. As they left, they missed Darcy mumbling, "... kill ... you all..."

* * *

The next greatest challenge was getting Darcy sitting up without popping his stitches. This was complicated by the fact that when he was finally lifted into the chair, dressed in underclothing and a robe, he refused Dr. Maddox's medicine, saying it "dulled his senses." He was obviously still in pain, leaning slightly to one side to take the pressure of his left elbow, but he would not hear the doctor's protests, dismissing them with a very weak hand gesture.

"It is no use," Elizabeth explained. "My husband is the most stubborn man in England."

"And my wife is the most stubborn woman in England," Darcy replied, but his voice was still ragged. "So we are ... a very well-matched ... pair."

Elizabeth kissed him on the head and Dr. Maddox took his leave as Bingley entered, and wife and brother-in-law began to update him on the events that had occurred since his trip to Kincaid's apartment, of which he apparently remembered very little. Even without the opium affecting his mind he had trouble coming to terms with being shot in the back.

"Despicable man," was all he said, and had no further comment on Kincaid and seemed to show little interest in how and where he was incarcerated. "What day is it?"

"The fifteenth."

It took him a long time to say anything. It was obvious he was fighting waves of pain. "My G-d Bingley ... what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"Jane! Your wife!"

"She is quite well and Kirkland is not that far of a journey. She has also refused, by letter, to allow me to leave your side until you are more recovered."

Darcy grumbled but had no proper counter to this. "Can you send in the doctor? And ... I require ... some privacy."

"Of course."

Darcy said nothing as Elizabeth stroked his hair. It was not easy watching her debilitated husband and was relieved when Maddox reappeared with the bottle. "No," Darcy said, "I want to ask you something ... while my mind is clear."

"And then you will take it?"

"Agreed." Darcy closed his eyes, and they thought maybe he was drifting off again, as he had a habit to do, but he was instead apparently refocusing and gathering his energy so he could speak in a clearer, more confident voice when he asked, "Did you or did you not propose to Caroline Bingley?"

Of course, the doctor's terrified stance and mute response gave away all, or most, of his feelings, but fortunately for him it was Elizabeth who responded, "Darcy!"

"No, I will settle the matter. _Now_. Kincaid told me it was so. And he was not lying, was he?"

Maddox backed away, but he did answer. "No."

"I will assume her response was negative," Darcy continued. "I am a man with some experience ... in rejected proposals ... and _I'm_ rich." His head rolled to one side; he couldn't properly hold it up anymore. "So ... my advice ... is to fret for a while and then try again."

"Thank you so much for your kindly advice," Maddox said, and furiously shoved not one but two spoonfuls of medicine in his mouth before leaving in a huff, nearly barging into Bingley on the way.

"What did you say to the poor doctor?" Bingley said, and it was at that point that Elizabeth could no longer hold her laughter and nearly collapsed onto the rim of the armchair. "What? That man saved your life!"

"I think he regrets it now," Darcy responded.

* * *

After Darcy had drifted off again, or was at least babbling incoherently, Elizabeth left him to Bingley's watch, and went about locating the doctor, who had hidden himself in the kitchen, where his various instruments were spread out over a clean towel and he was mixing up his various ointments and medicines. He jumped a little at her entrance, and bowed stiffly, but obviously realized he could nothing to get rid of the Mistress of the house. "Mrs. Darcy."

"Doctor Maddox. I feel you have not been thanked sufficiently for saving my husband's life."

"Yes, well ..." he trailed off, and went back to his powders. Where he had gotten powdered opium in Town, Elizabeth could imagine, but she didn't want to imagine him traveling there.

"I apologize for my husband's very blunt behavior," she said. "I would attribute it to his current state, but honestly, that's the way he always acts."

Maddox did crack a smile, but still said nothing. To take the precise measurements, he pushed his glasses up into his hair and brought the measuring spoons up to his face, and she could see the obvious glimmer of intelligence in his eyes. And that he was nearsighted.

"Mrs. Darcy, if you're going to stand there, at least allow me to guess what you are thinking."

"You are welcome to do so."

"You are wondering what Caroline sees in me."

So, there was a problem of his own esteem of himself. "No, I was thinking precisely the opposite, to be honest."

"Maybe it is my own transparency," he said, "but I do not fully understand why she is held with so little regard by so many of her relatives."

Maybe he was blind both literally _and_ figuratively. Elizabeth was dumbfounded, so much so that it took her several moments to develop a proper response. "I do not mean to be ungenerous to my sister-in-law –"

"But you do not care for her."

"It is not – " She could not find a proper way to say it without being mean. "I cannot recall anything Miss Bingley has ever said to me that was not either outright dismissive or falsely friendly."

"And how should she treat a rival for Mr. Darcy's affections?" he said, but his voice was so pleasant, so truly pure, that it was obvious he meant no offense, just idle curiosity. "What is the socially acceptable milieu for women in that situation? Forgive a distant observer, but in my limited experiences with women, it seems that at least some of them must result to the most cutthroat of tactics to even stay in the game."

She could deny it – nor could she deny that the insinuation, however unintentional, made her angry, "And you think this is a positive quality?"

"It is a _necessary_ quality. More of a survival instinct. Caroline Bingley _must_ marry and marry well. To do otherwise would hurt the entire family's social standings. This seems to be true of most families of fortune." He looked away from her and down at his mixing bowls. "My aforementioned endeavor's outcome is then completely unsurprising."

"But you did it anyway."

"Yes." He would not look at her, but his voice cracked a little when he spoke. "I could not do otherwise. So I made a fool of myself and apparently now also of Caroline, as it is gotten out and she is sure to be a laughingstock. The latter is my only regret."

Their gazes finally met, and the look on Maddox's face was immediately recognizable. His spoke of the utter despair of a man who knew he would never get what he desired and had no hope of forgetting that. She knew it because she had seen that exact look on Darcy's face as he stood next to Bingley at Longbourn.

But this time, the answer was not so obvious.

Next Chapter - Mr. Darcy's Proposals


	10. Mr Darcy's Proposals

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 10 – Mr. Darcy's Proposals 

When Elizabeth returned to the master bedroom, Bingley spun around and had an expression of a child with his hand in the cookie jar. "Mrs. Darcy."

She crossed her arms. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

"Were you taking advantage of my husband's condition again?"

"No, absolutely not. I would never, _ever_ ask him to will Pemberley to me, and he would never agree," Bingley said. "Right, Darcy?"

"Happy Christmas," said Darcy, who had been moved back into bed and was propped up on the headboard, his eyes a shade of red. "Lizzy."

She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Terrific. Pemberley – no kids. Not necessary!" he waved his had dismissively.

"Dear, you do have an heir."

"Wha – what'd we name him?"

"George Wickham."

"Oh," he said nonchalantly. "Nice name. Lizzy, we should ... name our first son George. I'f decided."

A full minute latter, Elizabeth finally managed to say, "Mr. Bingley, as much fun as we're having, I think there are matters we should talk of."

"Yes, yes," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "In privacy?"

"I think we're basically in privacy _now_. Unless he's putting us on."

"Elizabeth, you weren't here when he called me Charlie Bungley."

"Your point is well-put," she giggled. "Very well. There is the matter of your sister – "

"Yes." This did succeed, to some extent, in darkening his mood – at least until Darcy spoke again. "Did you speak to the doctor?"

"Yes."

"And did he say anything interesting?"

Now Elizabeth was completely serious. "He is completely in love with her."

While this did not seem great news to Bingley, it had an obvious effect on him, as he pondered it for a moment before answering, "I would certainly not object to the match, whatever his own financial status is."

"I do not believe it is the issue."

"No, of course not." He rubbed his chin. "The matter is Caroline's own feelings – which of course, have to be reciprocal."

"And you have no idea if they are?"

"I have some idea. I mean, I can't positively think of another person not of our social class that she's given any attention to, or even learned the proper name of, much less had multiple, extended conversations with. And that she is continues to hide her feelings and is yet to completely dismissive of him at the slightest implication – which I imagine she would be if I implied something about her and any other man – is yet another. But that does not make the matter perfectly clear."

"These matters are rarely perfectly clear," Elizabeth said. "Except of course for you and Jane, as you were practically falling over each other at first glance. Am I not right, Darcy?"

"Who?" he said. "Bingley and Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, darling. What did you think of them at the ball last night?" she managed to say with a straight face, with Bingley laughing in the background.

"She's ... too tall for him. He needs a woman ... very small."

It was some time before they both recovered again enough to be serious. "Someone should ... talk to Miss Bingley."

"What?" Bingley was horrified. "It is not going to be me. I have already tried."

"But she despises me," Elizabeth said. "And if we get Darcy to do it, he might propose to her or something."

"I doubt very much it would hold up in court."

"That is not the point and you know it." She turned to her husband. "Would you marry Miss Bingley?"

"What?" he blinked. "No! No ... he's a nice man, but no. I'm too tall for him."

"If he remembers any of this, he'll kill us both," Bingley said. "Surely you realize this."

"And surely you realize it will have been worth it all the same."

* * *

The ride back to his townhouse was sobering enough for Bingley, partially attributed to the cold weather and the letter received from his courier before leaving the Darcys. It was the usual reassurances from Jane of her good health and the importance of his giving his support to Darcy and Caroline, but they had planned (on account of her confinement) to all spend the fast-approaching Christmas in Kirkland this year, and he honestly had no idea if it would come to be. Maddox had declared that Darcy would have to walk some length (or any length) on his own because the doctor would give his consent to being able to ride in a carriage, and it would not be Christmas without the Darcys. And, of course, there was the scandalous storm brewing in Town, and he was to be the manager of that. But rereading her letter only made him think of Jane, his beloved, suffering because of his own desire to produce an heir, and he could not be there for her without abandoning numerous obligations. 

In fact, by the time he reached his front door and was greeted by the servants, his mood was positively dour, almost Darcy-like. As far as he was concerned, he had failed Jane as a husband, Darcy as a friend, and his sister on almost every level. If only she was not being so reserved ... He remembered the young Caroline, and her tea parties, where he was once allowed to sit as the "visiting baby" even though he was four, but much younger than her or Louisa. The intentionally made no attention to him, and played with their dolls instead, but he was happy to be at the tiny table. And now he was master of a grand table and it brought him no happiness.

It was late afternoon and Caroline, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst where in the parlor. Mr. Hurst was not quite passed out but on his way to being so, but the real surprise that it was Louisa, quite obviously, talking to Caroline, not in idle conversation, but as one older woman giving advice to another. As if Louisa Hurst should be one to give marital advice! The idea positively infuriated him. Was there no one who cared for his sister properly?

"Charles," Miss Bingley said, breaking off their hushed conversation and rising to meet him. "I must inquire as to Mr. Darcy's health."

"He is better every day, though it may be a few more days before he is able to travel at all, much less to Kirkland."

"Are we to miss Christmas, then?"

"I doubt we shall 'miss Christmas,' as it seems to happen every year despite anyone's intentions," he replied. "And I do think we shall be there in time. It is fortunate that it was planned for Kirkland and not Pemberley this year."

"Do you not suppose," began Mrs. Hurst, "that we should ride on ahead, and the Darcys should follow with the doctor?"

"You may do as you please," he said, deciding not to specify Caroline at this time. "I am going to stay with Darcy, as long as I can with Jane's health."

"Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Hurst said, now rising. "I feel I must raise some objection to your actions over the past few days."

Bingley, in no mood for this but sensing its necessary, merely crossed his arms and waited for her continuation.

"We have been sitting here, trying to avoid the scandal that surrounds our family, hoping and praying that Kincaid's actions do not reach the ears of our social circles, and you, the master of this house, have spent more time at Darcy's beck and call when he has his own staff of servants and a wife and a sister to attend to him!"

"May I remind you, Mrs. Hurst," he replied, "that it is the Darcys who are responsible for properly exposing Lord Kincaid or Sir Kincaid or whatever title is appropriate to him. And it is the Darcys who have suffered most from this, in terms of physical weathering. We owe them a great debt. Moreover, he is my brother by marriage and I cannot abandon him now."

"So you would abandon your sister in favor of Mr. Darcy?"

Bingley coolly replied, "I believe Caroline is capable of speaking for herself on this matter."

For indeed, Caroline had been silent. She had, to his knowledge, not spoken more than a few words since the whole matter had come out. Nor had she seen Doctor Maddox, who was housed at the Darcys, who were not accepting visitors. Bingley towered over her – or more accurately, looked up at her with a very towering expression – and she finally did respond, by turning her head and crying.

"This is it!" Mrs. Hurst shouted. "This is the shame you have brought upon our family."

"Shame? It was not I who introduced her to Lord Kincaid!"

"He is not the issue. You married below your standing and so did Darcy. Did you think this would do nothing to Caroline's prospects? That she would have to smile and beg for a good match?"

He balled his fists, his voice raised a level it never was in this house before. "I will hear no more of prospects and good matches! Caroline may marry anyone she chooses and I will support her – and him – provided that they bring each other happiness."

Mrs. Hurst was horrified, "Our mother – "

"Our lovely mother, who I love dearly to this day, is no longer the Mistress of this house, nor is my father the Master. That generation has passed and we are free to do as we see fit. I don't know what nonsense was imparted to you by our mother before her passing, but I will say here and now, as the Master of this townhouse, the Bingley Fortune, and Kirkland, that my word is rule and my rule is that siblings and children may marry according to their own desires. And if it means we are to be the laughingstock of London, I will say that we will just have to spend some time at Kirkland until Town finds another family spectacle to obsess over." He turned to Caroline and offered his arm. "Come, Caroline. I believe we have something to discuss."

* * *

He took her to the drawing room and had he door shut behind him, with instructions that they were not to be disturbed. He knew it was her favorite room in the house, as he often found her there, reading or doing some embroidery, when the Hursts were out traveling the country. How many lonely hours ... He embraced her fully, and she did not reject it, weeping for some time into his shoulder while he patiently waited and said nothing. Which suitor was on her mind, which one would bring her to tears and not disgust, he was not fully sure, but he was willing to wager a guess. It was only after she had stopped sobbing and made many excuses – and attempts to escape the room, which his hold on her hand would not allow – did they finally sit on the sofa, brother and sister. 

"What I said out there was meant in all truthfulness," he said. "Surely you know that by now. It is only that I cannot understand – " He shook his head. "I can understand what you have been through, what you believe is expected of you, on some level, but what I do not know is the last piece of the puzzle – how this business with the doctor came about."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." He did not elaborate as to why. "I dare say, it does."

Caroline looked about, fiddling with her hands a bit before speaking, "He was here for some time, you understand, for Mr. Hurst's treatments. And at some point, I don't remember, I was talking to Mr. Hurst, and I said something in French. And Mr. Hurst, being the ignorant oaf that he is, did not understand it, but it was Dr. Maddox, who was at that time I believe mixing the pot, who responded in perfect French. So I countered in Italian, and he in German, and I replied the same. Finally he bested me in Latin, of which, I have no understanding. I ... cannot account for it. I must have been starved for conversation that was not with my sister ... "

He said quietly, "You do not need to account for it."

" ... and I decided to test his knowledge of the arts, of which, he was very knowledgeable. He went to Cambridge, back when his family was of some fortune, and had a double majority of literature and art. Medicine he pursued only later. I have to say ... except in financial matters, he bests even Darcy in letters, though he said he does not have much time to read, and has trouble seeing the print when it is fine. And I asked about eyeglasses and ... I don't know. I saw him every day, for an hour, while Mr. Hurst bathed, for the conversation. And he was always so kind to me, even when I dismissed him. Some of the servants, I know, have this look in their eyes and despite their positions, but he was most obliging. After we began our routine, he seemed almost happy to arrive."

"And this went without notice – I mean, to Louisa and Mr. Hurst."

"We were rather secretive about it. I suppose because of propriety. He was there to attend Mr. Hurst's gout; our conversations were merely an afterwards. Or, they had to be. There was no way – "

When she could not finish, he did, " – for it to be not. I understand. But he proposed to you all the same."

"Yes. I cannot say that it did not take me by complete surprise, but there was no question in my answer. Even without Kincaid in the picture, as this was a few days before. After that ... seeing him here became a pain I did not expect." She was crying again – not sobbing, but quiet tears were escaping her eyes. "Charles, do not say something stupid here."

"Fine, I will say nothing I deem stupid. But clearly, we have a difference of opinion on the matter of what qualifies as 'stupid.' I will say, still, that I, Master Bingley of Kirkland, would not look down on such a match, and in fact would welcome it, if it would bring you happiness. But I do not know if so many years of social conditioning can be undone so easily. Darcy struggled with it for almost a year."

"As did you."

"No," he said. "I was, from the first moment, in love with Jane. I was merely persuaded otherwise for a time. But that is in the past, and I am in a very happy marriage, and I wish the same for you, no matter what imagined scandal it brings to us. In fact, I think it would be quite convenient to have a very good doctor in the family."

"Charles!"

"I mean it, Caroline," he said seriously. "Please, consider my words this time, so I do not have to keep repeating them or employ someone else to do so."

She looked away from him, giving him a dismissive sniffle. "Fine. That I will grant you: I will consider it."

His face lit up. She must have caught that. "Very well." He kissed her hand, and let her finally go, disappearing upstairs in a wisp of jade gown.

* * *

The next step – literally – was to get Mr. Darcy on his feet. While he had enough servants to aid him in this endeavor, Bingley of course insisted on being on his right side as they brought him to his feet. 

"I am not an invalid!" he insisted, obviously frustrated at all of this protective attention, but despite his protests, he could barely keep to his feet, and only with two supports, and then he managed with one, making it all the way across the room. Doctor Maddox watched on with concentration.

"Well?" said an exhausted Darcy when he was sitting back in his armchair.

"When you can walk with a cane," the doctor said, "I will consider a carriage."

Darcy had not the energy to argue further. He sighed and leaned into his wife, who sat beside him and rubbed his lower back as a servant entered. "Miss Bingley wishes to see you, Mr. Darcy."

"Very well," he said. "Send her in."

Of course, Dr. Maddox immediately fled the room. That didn't save him, of course, from encountering her in the hallway outside the door. "Miss Bingley."

"Doctor," she said formally, attempting to hide any emotion, and thoroughly failing to do so. She entered, and nodded to her brother, who quickly left. "Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bingley," he said, and gave a look to Elizabeth, who took it as a sign that she might given them privacy. She kissed him on the head, curtseyed to Miss Bingley, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley began, "Words cannot express my appreciation for what you've done."

"Perhaps if I'd known the outcome, I would have been less inclined to do it," he said, attempting to straighten himself. "Of course, I'm saying this now because of my condition, which I'm told will be temporary, because Lord Kincaid had the decency to shoot me in my weak side. In a few weeks, I will of course say that I would have done it all the same."

"For the Bingley family, which is of course your family now."

"For you, Caroline," he said. "You deserve happiness as much as anyone. Even before my suspicions were confirmed, I knew that he could not give it to you."

"That is because you have a great deal of good sense."

"As does your brother, despite conventional wisdom," Darcy said. "_Both_ your brothers, in fact."

Caroline fiddled with her fingers. "Mr. Hurst gave no objection to Lord Kincaid."

"But we are no longer talking of Lord Kincaid, I believe. Or at least, I am not."

She smiled uncomfortably. "So there is to be yet another marriage conspiracy in our families?"

"It seems we are incapable of being married without them."

Now she did really smile. "Thank you again, Darcy."

"Anytime, Miss Bingley." He offered his hand, and she kissed it. "Though I would prefer it to be only as often than absolutely necessary."

* * *

The very next day, while Darcy was taking his enforced afternoon nap, Dr. Maddox found himself called very insistently to the Bingley townhouse. "Mr. Hurst is making a great complaint," Bingley informed him, trying to keep a straight face while saying it as Elizabeth listened in on the other side of the door. "It's probably nonsense, but you'd best see to it for all of our sakes, and Mr. Darcy is positively sick of all of this attention." 

This even Dr. Maddox could not invent an excuse to escape. He made it to the Bingleys in the late afternoon, dallying for some bit (and unknowingly giving Bingley time to get there). His entrance was of course unannounced, but he did pass by Caroline and Mrs. Hurst in the parlor. Mrs. Hurst gave him a look that was positively dirty, but the expression of Miss Bingley made him positively weak in the knees, and it was some time before he was able to bring himself to climb to stairs.

Mr. Hurst was waiting for him in his room, but said nothing as Doctor Maddox made his assessment and prepared his foot tub. The wound was not exceptional, but was suffering from some minor neglect. Once everything was prepared, Mr. Hurst dismissed him as usual, saying he could about the house if he wished, as long as he stayed within shouting distance.

Actually, Dr. Maddox wished very much to stay in the room, but that was not what he was told, so he was exited, and of course immediately encountered her in the hall. "Miss Bingley," he bowed, hoping to avoid her gaze.

"Charles sent me up for – something," she said. "Doctor."

But they did not rush off in either directions – they stood there. Neither, it seemed to bring themselves to leave. "And – and how are you, Daniel?" she said at last.

"Very well," he said, his voice saying otherwise. "Mr. Darcy is recovering."

"All thanks to your expertise, of course."

He blushed. "I did what any decent doctor would do, Caroline."

"There are very few decent doctors in England," she said. "But – I must be off. On my – errand." And she curtseyed and left for her room, which was next to Mr. Hurst's.

Maddox took off his glasses and wiped his forehead. There he dallied for some time before putting them back on and knocking on her door.

Next Chapter - Christmas at Kirkland


	11. Christmas at Kirkland

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 11 – Christmas at Kirkland 

"Come in," was Miss Bingley soft voice, not asking who it was. The look on her face when he entered was indescribable, so filled with conflicting emotions, but that didn't make her any less beautiful. She said nothing at his entrance, or at his shutting the door behind him, which was most improper for two unmarried adults of opposite genders. And a great deal of affection.

As his legs were so horribly wobbly, it was very easy to get to his knees. "Caroline – "

"Don't do this," she said, already in tears. "Please."

"I know very well I can offer you next to nothing, besides my paltry income, and that it is very unrespectable to actually be earning an income and not receiving it," he said. "I know that our social positions are incomparable, and that I cannot provide for the lifestyle to which you are not only accustomed to but are deserving, and that we shall be forever reliant on your brother. In fact, all things considered, _all_ I have to offer you is my total and unconditional love and admiration." He was very surprised, in fact, that he managed to keep his own voice mainly intact as he said it. "If that is not sufficient, then I will trouble you no longer. If it is, Caroline Bingley, will you accept my hand in marriage?" The last line, he said in Italian.

"Yes," she replied in the same language. "Oh G-d, yes."

There was barely a second before Charles Bingley burst in the room. "You had to do it in a language I don't know! Now I will look like a fool if it wasn't a yes. It was a yes, right?" He looked at both of their faces as Maddox stood up. "I dare say it was. Doctor, I believe you and I are to have a conversation?"

* * *

Charles Bingley spun around in the chair in office. "I could get used to this. Too bad I have no remaining sisters. Though, the bit about Lord Kincaid was most unpleasant, but I have many years to learn more about checking into people's finances before my Georgiana comes into society. But, as usual, I am babbling on and you have something very important to ask me." 

Actually, Maddox was grateful for the reprieve, for it gave him time to collect himself. "Mr. Bingley, I would like to request your sister's hand in marriage."

"Granted."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel with all good conscious I must remind you – "

" – of your financial state. Yes, well, Caroline's been riding on the family fortune for years, as have the Hursts, so I see no reason why to not add another person to the list, provided you are not a gambler, which I imagine you are not. Though, I feel I must inquire as to what exactly is your income. For propriety's sake."

"I – I have some savings. A few thousand pounds, what I've saved since receiving my license. And my yearly income, at best, is another five hundred, but that is entirely dependent on my patient list."

"And your patient list would improve dramatically, I imagine, if your own social standing increased," Bingley speculated. "And there is the matter of you being a very talented doctor. So I cannot say that you are entirely without fortune and bring nothing to the table. Not that it is relevant at all to this conversation. If you make Caroline happy, then you are doing all that is required to be my brother-in-law." He stood up, and approached the quivering doctor. "I suppose we should shake on it? Is that how it's done? I would usually ask Darcy, but I could hardly bother him at this juncture."

So they shook on it. This was not enough for Bingley, who grabbed Maddox and embraced him. "Welcome to the family. I hope you will find it to your liking."

"I think I will," Maddox finally managed to say.

* * *

Now formally engaged, there was no problem with the immediate issue of keeping Caroline and Maddox properly apart except at social functions, because he was still living with the Darcys. The most pressing matter, now that this was one was passed, was in fact getting his approval for their return to Kirkland. Darcy insisted they go on ahead of him for Jane's sake, and then lamented very loudly that he was disgusted that since his injury, no one seemed to be listening to a word he said. 

When he could sleep without the opium, and could finally walk with only the aid of a cane, Dr. Maddox finally gave his consent for the journey, provided they proceed appropriately slowly and he oversee the Darcy carriage's progress entirely. At long last, the carriages baring the Bingleys, the Darcys, and one affianced doctor could start out from Town, heading north towards Kirkland and a very expectant wife. "Just in time for Christmas," Mr. Hurst gurgled, and Bingley had had to admit that this year, the holiday had been very far from his mind.

On the first rest stop, Doctor Maddox took the time to try to get Darcy to get up and move about with the rest of them, and finding that he could not, practically forced a dose down his throat. Only afterwards did Darcy thank him, which was his way of subtly admitting that he was in fact in some considerable pain. When the doctor was sure it had taken effect, they loaded back into their carriages and continued on the journey. Darcy learned on Elizabeth's shoulder, drifting in and out.

"He's pretending to be asleep," she said to Maddox. "So he doesn't accidentally say anything ridiculous."

Maddox said nothing, but he did notice Darcy smile after she said it.

The trip proceeded more smoothly then, at least for Darcy and the two other occupants of the carriage. Dr. Maddox buried himself in a book, which amusing he had to read with his glasses removed and the text pushed up right to his face. The title was in Latin, and when asked, he said it was a very boring medical text, and that he would gladly switch to something more amusing to be read aloud if he had anything with him.

On the borders of Derbyshire, the carriage abruptly stopped when the one in front of it did. Eventually the carriage door opened, and Mr. Bingley practically tore open the carriage door. "Doctor, if you would, it seems we are needed in Kirkland most urgently, and they have sent riders for us."

"Is it – "

"Yes, Elizabeth," he said. "Perhaps our estimations were incorrect. It not an exact an exact science, after all. Or perhaps it is – I am not the expert on the subject. But Jane is – very expecting. Now."

"Then I must go with you," she insisted.

"I cannot possibly ask that you leave – "

"'m fine," Darcy mumbled. "Lizzy, ride with them."

Maddox coughed, and this apparently was enough of a reminder.

"Bingley, can you give us a moment to confer?" Elizabeth said, as Maddox climbed out. "A very short moment, I assure you."

"Yes, of course."

With the door closed, she turned to her husband, "Darcy, I cannot ride."

"I told you," he said, his voice slurred. "I will be fine."

"No, I mean – I cannot ride." Since he wasn't at his full senses, she whispered the full explanation.

"_Oh_." It took him even more time to process his news. "Well, then ..." he broke up in laughter. "I love you."

"As do I."

He put his hand on her belly. "What shall we name it?"

"George," she said. "But seriously, you see, the only way I could go would be to take the a carriage – "

"Then take this one," he said. "And go fast. I will ride with the others so very slowly."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for being my wife," he said. "Now go and help Caroline deliver her baby."

She held her laughter until they got him out of the cart, and started off with much greater haste for Kirkland Hall.

* * *

Even the expectant servants of Kirkland were not prepared for the onslaught that was three overly worried people storming in the door, barely allowing time for their coats to be removed. The only person immediately in their range was Mr. Bennet, who Bingley shook, "How is she?" 

"I have no idea. Being a man, they won't let me on the same floor as an expectant woman. But she has not delivered, that much I know, and the mid-wife and my wife are tending to her. But I see you have brought a doctor –"

"Yes," Bingley said ask quickly as possible. "Mr. Bennet, this is Dr. Maddox, who is very accomplished and also Miss Bingley's betrothed."

"Very good – _what_?"

"It will be explained, father," Elizabeth said, "when there is not something else pressing."

As the three new arrivals ran up the stairs, Mr. Bennet said, "I hope at least he's not Scottish!"

* * *

Jane Bingley was in her bedroom, surrounded by her mother, the midwife, the nurse, and several servants. Her face was the expected strained red of a woman in the throws of labor, but she was not screaming or cursing. In fact, she still had a great deal of her senses about her. "Charles!" 

"Jane!" he said, practically tossing everyone in his way aside, including his mother-in-law, who would surely object to his intrusion in any other circumstances as he ran to her side and embraced her as he could, considering her position and girth. "Oh my lovely Jane, I am so sorry for the delay! I had no idea – "

"It came about so quickly," she said, "but – I am told I am hours away. You are here with plenty of time. Lizzy!"

Elizabeth took up her place on the other side of her sister, a place she would not relinquish for some time, as she grasped her hand. "If I could have come any sooner – "

"I know. Please, while I am between contractions – how is Darcy?"

"Enduring the other three Bingleys as we speak. Though perhaps Miss Bingley is not so terrible after all." With that, she shot a look at Dr. Maddox, who was holding his bag and quietly waiting to be introduced. "But he is recovering well, thanks to the doctor here. Jane, this is Dr. Maddox, who is responsible for my husband's good health, and is Miss Bingley's fiancé."

"Mrs. Bingley," the doctor bowed.

"Oh. Hello, doctor _– what_?" Jane said. "I thought – "

"It's a very long story. One I would be happy to tell you," Elizabeth said. "Whenever you are ready. But at the moment, would you consent to an inspection?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said the overwhelmed Jane, who turned to her husband as Dr. Maddox opened his bag and began removing various instruments. "You will confirm that?"

"I gave my consent but yesterday. It seems love will not be stymied."

"To _Caroline _Bingley?"

"Yes, dear."

Dr. Maddox had no comment, too absorbed in his examination. He took out a tube of glass, and pressed it against Jane's stomach, and put his ear on the other end, which they all found very odd but did not question. "Sound," he explained after a minute or so of listening. "It carries better through solids. Well, Mrs. Bingley, my assessment is that you are doing quite well, and are some time away from delivery. I know that is not much comfort to you – "

"No," she said as she grimaced, clearly riding another contraction. "But – it is good news."

"Uhm, Mrs. Bingley," he said very formally. "You are aware that you are expecting twins, correct?"

The blank stares of the crowd he was facing confirmed his suspicions that was not, in fact, the case.

"Well, then I must be the bearer of the news."

"You are sure?" Jane demanded.

"Quite. There are two heartbeats. And considering your girth ... yes, I would say twins."

"Oh." She said it nonchalantly, then turned to her husband. "Charles?"

"Yes?"

She then proceeded to strangle him by his cravat. Only the collective forces of Mrs. Bennet, the mid-wife, and the nurse could get him away from her in time for him not die of asphyxiation.

As the hour grew late and the screams grew louder, so much so that they made their way to the front hallway, did Elizabeth Darcy reappear, and only when she was informed that the other carriage had finally arrived. She embraced her husband, who hobbled in, and gave him the news as it was, that Jane was still in labor and Bingley was hiding in his study for his own safety. "How do you feel?"

"Like I very much want to sit down," he said, "on something that doesn't bump up and down."

She helped him to Bingley's massive study, where he took a seat in an armchair that was brought in by the servants instead of one of the traditional low-backed office chairs, and she whispered the most recent update to Bingley before disappearing back upstairs. Beside Darcy was Mr. Bennet, who had taken up the business of keeping Bingley from drinking himself into a stupor. Mr. Hurst joined them, and the male sanctuary was filled, as Dr. Maddox remained mainly with his patient. In the parlor outside Kitty Bennet was joined by Mrs. Hurst, Georgiana, and Miss Bingley, and finally had some entertainment.

"All things considered, I think I should say you look much recovered and quite well," Mr. Bennet said to Darcy. "But the fact of the matter is I have never seen you worse."

"You didn't see him a week ago," Bingley said. "Drink, Darcy?"

To his great surprise, Darcy answered, "I would appreciate it, yes." And he took a shot of whiskey and downed it like it was meant to be medicinal, which it probably was. "What is the news?"

"I am having twins. You?"

"Wife. Pregnant," he said. "Triplets, surely."

"Oh, this again," Mr. Bennet said with a roll of his eyes.

"To be sure?" Bingley said.

"She is fairly sure. And now we have a doctor in the family to confirm it."

"Quiet convenient," Mr. Hurst said, already taking advantage of the free-flowing alcohol with a large glass of whiskey.

"Yes, yes, we must all endeavor to come down with horrible diseases that only he may cure," Mr. Bennet said.

"I will pass on this endeavor," Darcy said. "Having already fulfilled my obligation to make him worthwhile."

"So it is true, then," Mr. Bennet said. "He is affianced to Miss Bingley. It seems I am terrible at predicting marriages. The only one I got right was Jane, and I did not verbally predict it. I let my wife do that."

"No one predicted this," Bingley defended his father-in-law.

"I _did_," said Mr. Hurst.

"Then you will be the best man, perhaps," Bingley said. "For it seems I must give her away, so I am unavailable, and Darcy can barely stand up."

"I will remind you, Bingley, that Lord Kincaid did me the favor of shooting me in the left side, leaving my right arm quite available to run you through once I am recovered," Darcy said.

"How very nice of him," Mr. Bennet observed.

* * *

Jane's labor continued into the night, which was by no means unexpected, and many residents and visitors retired. Darcy refused to do so, but he did fall right asleep in the armchair in Bingley's study, and Elizabeth was satisfied with covering him with a blanket, as she was quite busy herself. The Hursts retired, and Kitty was very excited but as a maiden was not permitted to be part of the team surrounding Jane, so she also went to her room with an annoyed huff. Mr. Bennet gave up around the eleventh hour, complaining of his old, stiff body, and invaded the female sanctuary upstairs to give his eldest daughter a kiss on the forehead before turning in for bed. Mr. Bingley stayed awake only with the help of his servants, who he demanded rouse him regularly with updates, but otherwise he was passed out facedown on his desk. 

No one was watching Caroline Bingley, and Elizabeth first saw her again when she was going for more towels. Dr. Maddox was staying wide awake by ingesting what seemed to be gallons of tea, and Elizabeth turned a corner and saw him taking another bottle from Caroline. Not wanting to invade their privacy, she stepped back behind the corner, but did peer over to see Caroline give him a kiss on the cheek before he went back to Jane's room.

Only Jane's agony was keeping Elizabeth and her mother awake. She screamed, she cursed a number of curses that they could properly identify her discovery of, and she damned her husband to the ends of the earth (fortunately, he was not there to hear it). The mid-wife remained in the room, but Dr. Maddox gave the orders, especially now with the dangerous complication of two potential newborns. Between contractions, Jane was told the entire tale of the adventures in Town, including both conspiracies to get Miss Bingley out of one marriage and into another. As this was done in front of Dr. Maddox, he blushed and turned away, but did not flee with a patient in the room needing his expertise. Jane commenting in a rare moment of lucidity that she rather enjoyed the story, or would take the time to enjoy it upon retrospection and when she was not otherwise engaged.

Eventually there was the inevitable, and Jane's contractions would not cease, and even the most uninformed person in the room could tell it was her time.

"Pray for sons, Jane dearest," Mrs. Bennet said, holding her hand.

"At this moment, I am very _mad_ at G-d, so I would not care to," she said. "Doctor Maddox, if you're such a master doctor, do me the favor and hurry it up!"

"That, sadly, is beyond my abilities," he said quietly, and merely told her to push.

* * *

Charles Bingley's first response to being shook awake was to sit up and shout, "Yes, yes, I consent! By G-d, yes!" It was then that he came to his senses, and unfortunately realized that not only had a pounding headache, but a doctor standing over him. "Wha? What is it?" 

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Bingley," Maddox said.

Charles squinted at the grandfather clock, and noticed the time. "Yes, I suppose it is Christmas eve. Or day. Is it day?"

"I believe it is. Now." Maddox looked at his watch. "It is precisely four-thirty-two in the morning."

"Oh." Charles settled back. Things were coming to him slowly, "Um – "

"You have a son, Mr. Bingley. And another daughter. Congratulations."

Bingley looked up at Maddox, who obviously hadn't slept a wink and was staying up only by force of will at this point. "And Jane?"

"I would hurry if you wish to catch her before she is sound asleep."

"Thank you. Thank you, doctor." He grabbed Maddox's arm and shook it so violently that he nearly tore the doctor's arm off. "Thank you so very much – uhm, Daniel."

"My pleasure."

"And, uh, I guess someone should do something about Darcy," Bingley said in passing as he pushed passed Maddox and raced up the stairs. Darcy was still asleep in the chair.

* * *

The Bingley twins, as they would be referred to for some time, had the fortune to be different genders, because otherwise, they were identical in appearance. Both of them had a small tuft of blond hair like their mother, and both of them were squealing tiredly when Bingley entered the bedchamber, as seated beside his wife, and took one, then two infants into his arms. 

"Congratulations," said an exhausted-looking Elizabeth, who then moved out of the way so he could see Jane, who was finally able to go back on her side. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot, and her natural motherly glow somewhat defused for the expected reasons, but she still managed to smile softly at him.

"Shall we name them?" she said, her hoarse.

"Now? We can think on the matter but ... I would very much prefer the boy to be named Charles."

"I do like the name Charles," she said, and gestured, and Elizabeth passed the boy to Jane, or more accurately, laid him beside her on the bed.

"Perhaps we can finally convince your father to let us name the girl Elizabeth," he said, cradling his second daughter.

"Perhaps," Jane said, and seemed to be drifted into sleep.

He kissed her, and had the remaining servant take the children and put them in their cradle. He turned to Elizabeth. "Thank you. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." She was clearly too tired to curtsey. She left without another word, and as she was gone, Charles collapsed on the bed next to his wife and fell asleep fully-clothed.

Next Chapter - Vita Nuova  



	12. Vita Nuova

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 12 -Vita Nuova 

Dr. Daniel Maddox left the Bingleys' chambers to find a servant waiting for him. "Your room, Doctor Maddox," he said, gesturing in a general direction, and Maddox was too tired to do anything but follow. He was shown not to the servant's quarters but to a proper guest room, where he unceremoniously dumped his medical bag on the nearest available surface. The servant in the wig who was dressed finer than he was did not leave, however, but seem to be expecting some command. Before the good doctor could think of anything, he was helped out of his clothing and into proper bedclothes. He slid between the fine sheets with only the vague recollection that that was how he used to be treated, so many years ago, as the remaining candle was snuffed out for him.

When he woke it was daylight, but as it had been daylight when he went to sleep, that held no significance to him at all. He reached for his glasses and his watch, and found the time to be quite late in the afternoon.

It dawn on him, after a considerable panic, that if he had been needed, someone surely would have roused him earlier. Instead he was alone in a rather large and fine room in complete peace, on a perfectly quiet Christmas afternoon. (He had to assume it was the same day) He found the adjoining chamber ready with a copper tub and warm water set aside, and quickly washed himself.

His shuffling around in a daze must have made some noise, for the same servant appeared, bowed to him, and began to offer him a large selection of dress, as Christmas dinner would be happening soon and he was expected there when the bell rang. It only than occurred to him that his usual clothing, which was probably once quite suitable or could be made to look suitable with the right cravat many years ago, was properly ratty and no good for the Bingley dinner table. So, for reasons he could not understand fully, he found himself standing on a dressing stand being semi-lectured by a manservant. "We have a selection of clothing that is available. Master Bingley, as I'm sure you are aware, is very much in favor of bright colors, but I believe you are closer to Mr. Darcy in general measurements, though he is – if I can say – a bit dour in his choice of colors. And Mr. Hurst has some collection, but I don't think it can be fitted time."

"Uhm ... something of Darcy's would be fine," he mumbled. "But not exactly the same."

"Very good, sir."

He knew how to tie his own cravat, but that option was not given to him, and the level of complication that was expected of him also prevented him from doing it himself. A little overwhelmed but not quite of the wits to say it, a more presentable Dr. Maddox finally emerged into the hallway, which was strange quiet and empty for the middle of the afternoon. He conjectured that many important members of the household were either still sleeping or were inclined to lay rather low after a long trip and an exhausting birth.

But he was not, it seemed, entirely alone. Around the corner and with amazing speed crawled a small child with dark brown hair. When he hit Maddox's legs, he grabbed the trousers by the knees and attempted to stand up, giggling all the way. While the Kirkland floors looked perfectly clean, he thought it best that a toddler not be loose on them, and he picked up the boy, who squealed with delight. "Da!" Maddox judged him to be some past his first birthday, by weight and development.

"And who are you?" he said, but the most obvious answer was that it was the Darcys' son. He knew very well that Charles and Jane had a daughter named Georgiana after Mr. Darcy's sister, and that the Darcys were themselves parents, but he could properly recall the name of the boy.

"Da!" said the boy. "Yeff!" With his arms now free, he immediately went for the most interesting thing in reach, which was of course the doctor's glasses.

"No, no, I need those – " he said as the world except for what was very close – in this case, young Master Darcy – became a blur. But they would not be so easily wrested from the toddler's hands. Like his father, he had a rather strong grip. "I am being very serious."

There was laughter in the distance, and he looked sideways, and saw only the vague outlines of a figure, but the voice was recognizable enough. He smiled, "Caroline."

"Let me help you," she said, approaching him and pulling the item in question from the boy's arms with a strong yank. "Geoffrey, no! Those are not yours!" And she handed them back to him – or at least, he felt her do it, and he replaced them on his face, this time holding the boy out at a considerable distance after doing so.

It was then that a nurse-looking person appeared, running down the hallway in their direction. "Master Darcy! Oh thank G-d!" her accent was distinguishably local, or maybe lowlander. She quickly took the child tightly in her arms and curtseyed to both of them. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I never lets him out of my sight and yet he gets away!"

"No harm done," Dr. Maddox said with an assuring smile, and she scampered off, taking the squealing toddler with her.

"He's a sweet boy," said Caroline, turning back to him. "But he refuses to stay still."

"Much like his father," Maddox observed.

"Are you insulting one of your patients?"

"Hardly insulting," he said nervously, which seemed to make her smile all the more.

"You look quite dashing, Daniel."

"Oh, yes." He squirmed in his cravat. "Thank you. It's uhm, borrowed. For the feast. When is that, by the way?"

"No one has any idea, as no one's seen my brother all day," she said. "When did my sister deliver?"

"About four in the morning."

"You are quite a hardy man, Doctor Maddox."

He smiled. "I am when I want to be."

* * *

The request of the Darcys, both still in convalescence, to see their son was met with a stream of apologies by Nurse that he had been wandering around and was not fit to be presented to his parents, which Elizabeth had to stop in mid-sentence to get the world in that she had barely seen him the day before, and he would take his nap with his parents, thank you very much. And thus a hastily-scrubbed Geoffrey Darcy was brought to the bedroom, and Elizabeth took him from Nurse and put him between the two of them on the bed. "And how is my favorite little darling?" 

"He's fine," mumbled a half-asleep Darcy, and Elizabeth swatted him as her son attempted to climb over her.

"You apparently have been naughty," she said.

"Yeff!" he said, putting his fingers in his mouth. Elizabeth looked over at her husband in horror.

Darcy didn't even open his eyes. "Doesn't count. When he says the 'G' properly I will relent."

"Knowing the Darcy heritage, that may be years from now."

Darcy smiled and pulled his son over to him, picking him up and holding him over so they were face-to-face. "Say it. 'Pa-pa.'"

"Yeff!" Geoff squealed. "Da!"

"I believe that is Scottish for "'Father,'" Elizabeth said.

"I will not settle. Recent events have not endeared me to the North." He said to his son, "'Dar-cee.'"

"Dabby!"

"Getting closer." He put his son down, so he came to rest on his chest. This time, though, Geoffrey did not squirm his way off, but settled into his father's night shirt. "I fear we have been very negligent parents."

"Yes, next time we must prevent a marriage, we will be sure to take him with us."

"I have decided to do all of my marriage preventing at home from now on. Georgiana's suitors will simply have to come to Pemberley."

"And you will be smart enough not to turn your back on them."

"Are you attempting to make me cross?"

"Am I succeeding?"

He turned to her, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then broke into laughter. This did not rouse their son, who was now already fast asleep on his father's chest. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him on the head, which did not wake him either. "Perhaps the next one will inherit your dourness. That at least will keep them calmer."

"I've been meaning to speak to you about that," Darcy said. "We need to have triplets. Can you –"

"Darcy!" she said. "If Geoffrey was not sleeping so conveniently, I would thrash you, injury or no! Besides, you know very well I have no control over it, and after last night, I am particularly inclined to have any more children at all!"

Elizabeth fell into a huff on her side of the bed. Seeing her discomfort but limited in movement, he reached over and stroked her stomach. "I love you."

"I do hope so."

"Please know that I would ravish you right now if not for – well, several factors." He gestured in the appropriate direction.

"I will be very invasive and annoying, as is my right as your wife, and ask you how you are actually feeling."

"Tired and soar, but not in a great deal of pain. I know you are very close to your sister, but may I assume we will escape to Pemberley as soon as the year is up?"

"Why does it seem like it was ages since I was there?"

He thought before answering, "Because when you were last year, almost every member of our very large family was in a decidedly different condition." He blinked. "Was that part of my opius haze or did Miss Bingley accept the proposal of the doctor who patched me up?"

"Unless something has changed in the past few hours, they are still affianced. And very much in love."

"Well, then," he said, apparently lacking much else to say. "He's a good man, but not exactly what I was expecting. And he must get used to all of this intolerable high society."

"I seem to recall you telling me he was raised in a family of fortune."

"Did I? Oh, yes," Darcy said. "Still, if he is to have a serious income, he must get some kind of high commission. I suppose the best thing to do would be to shoot the king in the back."

"Might even get him knighted."

"Yes." He smiled. "Treason it is then."

"Anything for a brother-in-law."

* * *

The traditional Christmas meal was much delayed that year. It took so long to get the meal ready and to properly rouse everyone that Christmas itself was coming to a close when they finally sat down at the table, minus the recovering Jane. No less than eleven people (and one empty seat left respectfully for the new mother) took seats for ham and every delicacy that could be prepared as quickly as possible. 

Bingley proudly announced the naming of his two children, or what the naming would be for the baptism – Charles Bingley the Third and Elizabeth Bingley.

"Yes, let's just confuse our own family even further by naming everyone after everyone else still living," Mr. Bennet grumbled good-naturedly. "At least Mr. Darcy has some sense."

"No, Papa, we've already agreed, and if we are to have another son, he shall be named Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, and gladly endured the glare from her husband and the stifled laughter from their host.

"You may name him after me, if you wish, but please do wait until I'm dead," Mr. Bennet continued, and patted his wife on the shoulder. "Any day now, dear."

"Mr. Bennet! You imply that I would wish it!"

"Well, you spent so many years talking of it, I cannot help but make the assumption." He looked across the table at the horrified doctor. "If you have not surmised it already, this family takes great pleasure at making fun of every other member, no matter how beloved."

"_O voi che per la via d'Amor passate_," said Maddox.

"Hmm," replied Mr. Bennet. "- _attendete e guardate?"_

"_s'elli é dolore alcun, quanto 'l mio, grave_," added Miss Bingley.+

"Something about a hat. That's all I got," Bingley whispered in Darcy's ear.

"Mr. Bennet!" said his wife. "You know Italian?"

"Of course. How else does one read Dante?"

"Is everyone done showing off that they know more languages than us?" Darcy said.

"It was not my intention, but it is a pleasing side effect," Mr. Bennet said, and Darcy's mood would have soured further if not for his wife's obvious delight with her father. "Doctor, you may or may not be aware, but I have a daughter studying on the Continent. In a seminary in Paris."

"And what does she prefer to study?"

"Incredibly dull religious texts. In Latin, I'm assuming."

"Oh," said Maddox. "I am more in favor of incredibly gruesome medical texts. In French." He turned to his betrothed. "Would you like me to – "

"_No_," Miss Bingley said. "Boccaccio will do fine, thank you."

"I see nothing wrong with the King's English," Darcy said.

"Nu farey frum thilke palacey honourabley, wharey as thees marquis shopee hees marri'ajay," recited Maddox.

There was a brief silence before Darcy barked, "And what language was that?"

"English. Chaucer, to be exact."

"Are you sure?" Bingley interjected.

"Quite. It is how he would have pronounced it, at readings," said the doctor.

"Are you quite done emasculating my husband now?" Elizabeth snickered.

"I think he is," Darcy said with his usual extreme formality that came down like a death sentence.

* * *

It was in the days between Christmas and the new Year 1807 that the place was properly done up for the remaining holiday, and a general festive atmosphere prevailed, punctuated by the combined wailing of young Charles and Eliza Bingley. Georgie and Geoffrey had to be moved from the nursery to another room to get any sleep at all. Jane spent the large part of the week in bed, finally emerging under practically everyone's careful watch to join the ladies in the drawing room downstairs. "Lizzy, I feel as though we are both finished with our duties, having both produced heirs. Though I do love my children, I could not imagine having another quite yet." 

"I could," her sister said, and whispered the news to her, as it was not being made general known. "Though, it is a particularly daunting prospect."

"Pray it is not twins!"

"I think Darcy settle for nothing less than triplets," she said as she bounced her niece on her lap, and Georgie grasped at the hem of her gown. "Fortunately he has no say in the matter."

"This may just be utter exhaustion," Jane said, "and I do love my husband and children most dearly, but I cannot at the moment comprehend why we were so desperate to get married if this was to be the end result."

"We should let Miss Bingley have that piece of wisdom right now."

As they giggled, Jane bade Miss Bingley to join them from the other side of the room. Caroline Bingley had not undergone a complete transformation of character since her engagement, and had always toned down her particular air of hauteur since Jane became the Mistress of the Bingley family, but she as often found distracted, and busied herself less with biting remarks. In fact, they were not to judge, for they had seen quite little of her since her arrival, all of them being caught up in their own affairs. She bowed to the Mistress of Kirkland, and when offered, took Georgie into her arms next Elizabeth on the sofa. Other than a few scattered mumbles, Georgiana Bingley was less inclined than her cousin to try at speech, but Nurse assured them that girls were slower to present themselves than boys.

"They are busy gathering wisdom and insults to hurl at them," Elizabeth had said.

Georgie did coo and play at the lace on the edge of Miss Bingley sleeve, which for once, her holder did not discourage. "I see you have fine taste in clothing," she said. Georgie did not respond.

"Heavens," Jane said. "If she develops an obsession with ribbons, I will have no idea which side of the family to blame. Both my mother and my husband are bemused by pretty colors and shiny things."

"Clearly, there is no hope for her at all," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You will have to hope for the best with the others," Miss Bingley said, and they both laughed in response. Miss Bingley passed of the child and excused herself.

"Good L-rd, did we just have a civil conversation with Caroline Bingley?" Elizabeth immediately asked.

"I think we did. What did he _do_ to her?"

"As they are not to be married for three months, I hope he has been a proper gentlemen."

"Was it decided?"

"First thaw. The roads will be impassable shortly and we wish to at least invite the Gardiners and the Fitzwilliams."

"A terribly long time to wait," Jane said. "Or, I suppose not. I had to wait a year for Charles. You at least had yet to realize you were in love with Darcy for all but the last few months."

"And to think, this whole business with Miss Bingley was wrapped up in a few weeks. How fortunate."

"Except for your husband."

"Yes, of course. But he was a good sport through it all. Especially when Mr. Bingley and I were rather bluntly taking advantage of the loss of his senses."

"I imagine you had to," Jane said. "Mr. Darcy does not stand the loss of his senses very often. Best to snatch the opportunity when you can."

* * *

Being an overworked Town doctor, Daniel Maddox had forgotten just how much work it was to be idly rich. So much preparations went into the new year's festivities that even he, only a guest, felt overwhelmed and was more looking forward to them being over before they began. He did not envy Bingley's position at all, with two infants, a toddler, and an entire household full of guests to oversea. Of course as a man of wealth he was not required, or even expected to take an active part in his children at their ages, but Charles Bingley was obviously not that kind of man, and was often disappearing into the nursery or carrying his daughter around as he went about his errands. 

The doctor's own responsibilities were extremely minimal. Mr. Hurst seem to be finally recovering from his condition, and Mr. Darcy had progressed to inevitable point where he was both sick of doctoring and well enough to have the strength to refuse examination. That left him time to peruse the considerable library and figure out ways to avoid his soon-to-be relatives. Not that he didn't care for them – in fact, he was quite pleased with them – but he was more accustomed to being the near-invisible doctor servant and not the mysterious man who had somehow won the heart of the proud woman that was "_Miss Bingley_." He had no way to explain it in a way they would understand, nor did he want to explain it, or feel compelled to. What she said of him, he had no idea, because now that they were affianced he saw her under only under acceptable social situations. This was without question but frustrating nonetheless. They needed to conference, to prepare some sort of strategy, if he was going to endure this seemingly endless assault. But he would not approach her about it, not when he wanted to make a good impression on the family, and so conversation was restricted to across the table and chance happenings in the hallway.

It was only when – finally – he made it to the library before dinner to return the newly-finished medical text that he found outdated and not worth the effort that he heard the door close and lock behind him. "Please don't – " but when he turned around, it was of course Caroline. One of the things she liked about him was that she was very clever, however awkward being alone in a room with her suddenly made him. "Hello."

"Tiring, isn't it?"

He looked away, but smiled. "Yes, very. But is the proper way to do things, and I am a proper gentleman now. Or at the very least, I am dressed like one."

"You look very pleasing."

"Thank you," he said, unconsciously straightening his waistcoat. "You look ... the way you normally look, which is perfect."

It was true that she was ready for the Christmas celebrations and her hair up properly, but that still did not entirely deflate the compliment. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands, and it didn't help at all that she took one of his hands, and he was suddenly terrified that it was too cold and clammy and shaky and she would toss him out – "You know the terrified look on your face is adorable," she said.

"Oh," was all he could say. "Thank you."

"Considering you were, less than a week ago, staring at a woman's – "

"_Entirely_ different. It was a medical procedure. And, uhm, quite different then – "

" – touching a woman you love?"

"Yes. My experience has mainly been with ...," he could not look at her, so he stared at her hands. It didn't help. "Forgive me. My years of poverty have led me to forget a particular rule of conduct in this situation."

"I can assure you," said Caroline, "we are breaking it."

"Not _that_ rule," he said. "I mean – am I supposed to lie and say I am an innocent?"

"I think – we are not supposed to have this conversation at all."

"Right. Of course." And he was relieved, because it was a reprieve – but not for long. Within moments, they were up against the book shelf, locked in an embrace that was breaking all of the rules, and whatever he claimed earlier to have forgotten came rushing back to him.

When they finally broke it off she said, "If you claimed now you'd never touched a woman before, you'd be a very bad liar."

"I am a notoriously bad liar," he said.

"What was her name?"

The question threw him off. He was fairly thrown-off anyway. He cocked his head. "Who?"

"I am making the very noble assumption there was only one."

He swallowed and answered, "Lucetta."

"Very Italian."

"She was. I mean, she was Italian. Roman, actually." He could not escape her look. "Oh G-d, must I tell you everything?"

"You said you are a bad liar, so you might as well."

They did, for propriety's sake, separate, lest someone pick the lock, he supposed. "I was studying medicine in the Academy in Paris, and I went to Rome for a lecture of a very noted physician. And, being there and having some budget, as my brother had yet to destroy the family fortune, I decided to take a convalescence there of a few weeks. This was ... uhm, eight, nine years ago. And some local girl was very, very kind to a young student who liked the local vintage far too much. The end result was that I did not see quite as much art as I wished to see before I had to return for classes. But I did learn a great deal of the language that is – not found in your average textbook. But, you know, it was a very long time ago. And nothing came of it that would ... be significant. And there, now you have my whole sordid history, which I do hope you will keep in confidence."

"I hardly run to my brother about anything, and know better than to open my mouth to Louisa. And there are men in this family with far more sordid pasts than you, Daniel, and I have kept my tongue in front of Elizabeth."

It took him a second to make all of the connections. "How would you even – Forget it. Am I forever to be compared to Darcy?"

"Darling, in this family, _everyone_ is compared to Darcy."

"I would say, 'poor Darcy,' but as he was foolish enough to pass you over, my sympathy is limited," he said.

It was, apparently, the right thing to say, because she kissed him again, and it occurred to him that he knew very little about Caroline Bingley. He knew her personality a bit, he knew she was intelligent and graceful and beautiful, but he didn't know what she was as a woman, beyond what she presented to society, which he knew was a façade. He wanted to know what she felt like, what she tasted like –

all right, he knew that _now_.

"Caroline," he said between breaths.

"I know," she replied.

That was the nice thing. So many things did not need further explanation. They pulled apart again.

"Can I confess something to you?"

He gave her a look that made it clear that it was not in question.

"For all of my rather ... intense courting of various people – I find myself somewhat shocked at the end result."

"Which is?" he said, with a smirk.

"That after thirty years, three months seems like an impossibly long time."

He could not bring himself to contradict her.

* * *

+ They are all quoting from Dante's _Vita Nuova_, Chapter 7. The translation is, "O you who on the way of Love go by, listen and see  
if there is any grief, as grave as mine." (Bingley's totally wrong) 

Next Chapter 13 – Brotherly Love


	13. Brotherly Love

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 13 – Brotherly Love 

The first thing to happen after the new year was the pulling of Darcy's stitches, a procedure he described as "not particularly pleasant" but it did not seem to bother him much. The only result was some minor bleeding to be bandaged, and then he was free to go as he pleased. Immediate plans were made for their return to Pemberley. While there would be much traveling between the two estates until the wedding, Mr. Bennet would stay with the Darcys and Mrs. Bennet and Kitty would aid Jane with her three children.

"Have you seen my son?" Darcy said as he burst into Bingley's study.

Bingley merely held up Geoffrey, who had climbed into his lap and decided to take his nap there. "I couldn't bring myself to disturb him, he appeared and was asleep so quickly."

"That's quite all right," Darcy took his son and passed him off to the exasperated Nurse. "Sorry to bother you."

"Hardly." How is the shoulder?"

"I've been told it looks worse than it is. Excuse me, Bingley." He went to leave, but Bingley stopped him.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he announced.

"Does it involve preventing a marriage?"

"No."

"Does it involve forwarding a marriage?"

"No."

"Am I, at any point, to be shot?"

"I daresay, no."

"I am still hesitant," Darcy said, leaning on the fireplace. "My favors seem to get me in a lot of trouble."

"They also got you a wife."

"So clever you are to point that out," Darcy admitted. "Fine, Bingley. What is it?"

"Doctor Maddox has expressed an interest in seeing Pemberley. If you would put him up until the wedding, I am sure he would be quickly lost in its libraries and be no trouble to you."

"Interesting, then, that he has not expressed this sentiment to _me_."

"Well, there is, uhm, the matter of ..." Bingley coughed. "He cannot stay at Kirkland, and I have no wish for him to return to Town." He added, "Caroline would go with him and the problem would not be solved."

Darcy smirked triumphantly. "So it is a problem."

"So I have been informed. By various ... uhm, servants."

"You are such a noble guardian of your sister's chastity. Your parents would undoubtedly be proud."

Bingley's face turned the color of his hair. "I can always rely on you to state the obvious, Darcy. Just take him to Pemberley!"

"If he wishes to go, he is a welcome guest. However, _I_ will not be the one to drag him there."

And so, the train of Darcys, one Bennet, and one doctor set off for the great estate of Pemberley. And it was even done without Bingley getting out his shotgun.

* * *

Maddox was impressed at the sight of Pemberley; only his usual shyness hid some of it. 

"If you're worried about being lost," Elizabeth assured him, "I still manage it on a regular basis, so there is no reason to be ashamed."

"And I've given up hope entirely," Mr. Bennet said.

Mr. Darcy was greeted most enthusiastically by his staff, even though he had been gone less than a month. A teary Mrs. Reynolds stopped short of actually embracing him. Only now that he could walk without a cane enabled him to maintain his dignity.

Bingley was correct in his assessment that the doctor as a most unobtrusive and pleasant guest. He spent many hours with Mr. Bennet in the library, sharing a knowledge of language and literature that gave Mr. and Mrs. Darcy their much-desired privacy.

"I knew a Maddox once," Mr. Bennet said. "Stewart Maddox. We were peers at Oxford."

"He was my father," the doctor said. "The Earl of Maddox was my great uncle. The estate and fortune was entailed to my older brother Brian, who lost it gambling."

"The ruin of many men," Mr. Bennet observed.

Bingley and his sister were constant dinner guests despite the weather, and Elizabeth was back and forth to see Jane, who was not quite ready to leave her twins. All in all, there was more than comings and goings than usual, and Darcy's only objection to the doctor's presence was that Maddox insisted that Darcy not yet return to fencing, and used his authority as a physician to continuously send home the private coach.

One night late in January, Bingley delivered a letter that had arrived at Kirkland, addressed to the doctor. Alone with Darcy in his study, Maddox tore it open. "It is from my brother." He took off his glasses and read it. "He is asking for money."

"Is this a regular custom of his?" Darcy inquired.

"Hardly. I haven't spoken to him in seven years. After he lost most of our fortune, he spent the remainder to pay for my doctor's license, and ran off to the Continent, presumably to escape creditors. I've not a heard a word of him since."

"How extraordinarily coincidental to recent events. How much is he asking for?"

"Twenty pounds." He closed the letter and replaced his glasses. "I have twenty pounds. I have more than twenty pounds."

"It is still a considerable sum," Darcy said, despite the fact that Maddox doubted it was a considerable sum to the Master of Pemberley.

"But not unreasonable. And he is my brother."

"So you are not at all suspicious?"

"Of course I am. But considering what he spent in the old days, it is rather small, and he says it is a fee for rent, now that he is newly returned to England. And he _is_ my brother."

"So despite his ruining your entire fortune and social standing, you parted on good terms?"

Maddox looked over at Darcy and answered very defensively, "Our father died when I was but twelve. Brian paid for my extensive education and my doctor's license, which gave me a potential living. The latter he probably used loans for on credit he did not have. So while we did have a rather heated discussion about the family fortune, we did not say anything we could not take back and I wished him well on his escape."

Darcy responded, "You are a more generous man than I. While it's all too convenient on his part for my tastes, it is your money and you may keep your own counsel on what to do with it."

"And I must write him of the wedding if he hasn't heard. I am quite unsure of the arrangements, but perhaps there would be somewhere for him to stay in Derbyshire?"

"Of course. He is welcome at Pemberley." Darcy, however, was not particularly welcoming in his tone.

* * *

The general instinct to delay the wedding until the thaw was proven to be an excellent idea. Derbyshire endured what the aged Mrs. Reynolds assured them was one of the worst winters of she had ever seen, with, at times, even the roads between Pemberley and Kirkland impassable. The post stopped entirely for days at a time, and most of the occupants of Pemberley retreated from the long, drafty hallways to the smaller sitting rooms. Darcy dismissed all the servants but those necessary, and made sure to have the fires going strongly in all of the fireplaces in active use. Derbyshire was blanketed in white and to the minor vexation of his parents, Geoffrey Darcy's first word was not a name but the word "snow." He banged on the window, indicating that he wanted to play in it, or at least see what it was. Darcy immediately refused, but fortunately Elizabeth had a doctor there to assure him that letting his son handle some snow for a few minutes on the porch would do no harm. What he did touch, Geoffrey quickly consumed most of, which set off another chain of parental worries and another chain of assurances that snow was in fact, condensed water and harmless when it was clean. Only Darcy's stern look stopped Dr. Maddox from a long lecture about condensation and how the weather system worked. 

The wedding preparations were continuing at Kirkland, or so Bingley assured them when the Bingleys visited, but on this night they were assumed to be canceling, because it had been snowing for almost a day and not even a courier could get through to inquire as to their attendance at dinner. It was late February, and the weather was sure to break soon, but at the moment, Father Winter was holding his own and despite all attempts at everything, most of Pemberley was freezing. The servants still on staff were dismissed to their quarters and the residents and guest of the house retreated after dinner to a single sitting room. Darcy sat in a chair by the fireplace and tended to it diligently. Mr. Bennet and his daughter were very happy in their books and multiple blankets. For once, Geoffrey was not permitted to run around on the cold floor (for he was now walking, if a bit unsteadily, and had occasion to fall), and stayed securely in his father's arms despite how much he struggled to escape them before falling asleep.

Georgiana, who was well-educated but not a bookworm like her sister, had found Dr. Maddox very pleasing to have around, because she quickly discovered a great interest in middle English texts, of which Pemberley had a small number of that were rarely perused, mainly because the spelling of words was almost entirely different and in some cases, so was the letter set.

"That cannot be the same word!" she insisted, staring at the very large bound text before both of them on the table. "It is spelled differently."

"The fourteenth century was not a time when England had officially spellings," the doctor explained patiently. "This was meant to be read aloud, and as we are often to pronounce words differently in different circumstances, so it is written differently."

Darcy spoke out of nowhere, "'The double sorrow of Troilus I tell, who was the son of King Priamus of Troy.'"

Everyone looked at him, but he seemed unphased by the attention.

"_Troilus and Criseyde_," Maddox said.

"Yes. I had to memorize the first ten stanzas for my literature exams," Darcy explained. "Though, during the oral section, I was allowed to read the text with our current pronunciation, if using the original structure of the words, which I do not properly recall now. Admittedly, it has been some time, and I am not accustomed to hearing it spoken aloud properly." He mused, "I once had to attend a reading of _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_ spoken entirely in the old accent, and readily confess that had I not read it ahead, I would not have understood a word."

"How bizarre," Elizabeth said. "That the language should change that much in four hundred years."

"In Chaucer's time, I do believe, the Parliament still used Norman French for administration," her father added. "If we're all going to trade facts. None of us are much for cards."

"I am," Georgiana said, "but brother will never play with me."

"You make me seem like a terrible brother," Darcy said. "You have not asked in years."

"Because I know you detest it! I would not ask that of you. Doctor, do you play?"

"Not well," Maddox said.

"Good," Darcy said. "Best to let your wife win. It gives her the perception that she is in the superior position." The knowing smirk he gave Elizabeth was the only thing that he knew kept her from getting up and smacking him. Doctor Maddox merely blushed, but further comment was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Good heavens," Mr. Bennet said. "In this weather?"

"And I have dismissed the doormen," Darcy said, and handed Geoffrey off to Elizabeth. "It seems I must tend to this myself."

Taking a candlestick and another coat, he left the warm room and walked down the empty halls of Pemberley. They were so cold that even his loyal dogs did not follow him. When he finally reached the massive double doors and unlocked them with his master key, he opened the door to a burst of even colder air and snowflakes. When he recovered, he saw a man before him not in a courier's uniform, but wearing a shabby coat and no hat at all, his face red from the cold, but standing there very pleasantly, as if his hair was not snow-covered and soaking wet. "I'm so sorry to disturb you. Is this Pemberley?"

"It is," Darcy said.

"Then I am not lost. I heard there are a great many fine manors in this part of the country. I would very wish to see the Master of Pemberley, if he might be disturbed."

"I am he," Darcy found himself saying. "And you are?"

"Hello, Mr. Darcy," the man said with a courteous and extended bow. "So pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Brian Maddox."

* * *

Darcy apologized for the lack of staff on account of the weather, which seemed to bother Mr. Maddox not in the least, and the Master of Pemberley found himself taking his own guest's coat and finding him a towel and a blanket for his hair after he shut the door. "I have sent most of the staff to their quarters," he explained as he led him down the long corridor to the sitting room, "to keep warm. How you made it here, you have no idea." 

"This? This is a minor dusting," Mr. Maddox said, attempting to dry his hair, which was a frizzy mess. "You've obviously never wintered in Bulgaria."

"No, I cannot say I have."

"Thank you for letting me in. Obviously, I am here for my brother, who I assume by your lack of further questioning is here."

"You have assumed correctly," Darcy said, his voice carrying its normal levels of reservation, though he was not to be ungracious host. That would be insupportable. He finally reached the door that led to the warm room and realized he would have to announce his guest himself.

That did not come to be. He barely had properly stepped into the room when Mr. Maddox disposed of his blanket. "Danny!"

"Brian?" Whatever surprise was quickly overcome on the doctor's part, and he quickly put down the book and hugged his brother. Without foreknowledge of their history, one might assume they were the best of friends as well as brothers. "You had to make an entrance, didn't you?"

"Always." He bowed to the crowd, and Darcy introduced them in tern. "Very pleased to meet you all. I apologize my intrusion, but it was hard to calculate when I would be arriving, and all of the inns are closed."

Now that they were standing next to each other, the familial connection was obvious. Brian was shorter but older, and did not wear glasses, but they both had the same black hair that curled itself in clumps. The chief difference was that the doctor kept his bangs long and kept it trimmed more in the back, while his older brother took no effort to hide his face but just kept it long everywhere, so he looked a bit like he had a barely-contained mane. "I came as soon as I got your letter. And the rent, thank you."

"The post has been inconsistent up here," the doctor said. "At least, during the worst of the storms."

"Storms! Ah, to be an Englishmen again and consider this a terrible winter. Everyone in Town is all complaint. But I suppose it is relative."

"I assume you have been traveling some," Doctor Maddox said.

"Some! All right, I admit, I did not get as far as Russia, but otherwise, I've been about. Germany, Bulgaria, Romania ... by the way, the vampire stuff is nonsense. Or so I was led to believe while I was there."

"What vampire stuff?" Georgiana inquired.

"He is talking of an old legend," Elizabeth explained. "Monsters and all that. Very popular in fiction."

"Gory fiction," Darcy said to his sister. "Horrid stuff."

"He's trying to discourage her," Elizabeth said to her father.

"Well, it's certainly not proper like Chaucer," Mr. Bennet said in jest. "Well, Mr. Maddox, your return to England than was most fortuitous, because you are here in time for your brother's wedding."

"So it seems," Brian said, and gave his brother a tap on the arm. "Fate, almost."

"Yes," Darcy said coldly.

"Mr. Maddox," Elizabeth said in her hostess voice, "it is most wonderful to meet you, but I fear I must put my son to bed, and I much desire to hear all of the tales of your travels to the Continent. So perhaps you will save them for tomorrow. I will find someone to set you up with a room and you may stay in here as long as you wish, but I must retire."

"I completely understand," said Mr. Maddox. "I am sorry for my late appearance, again, Mrs. Darcy." He bowed, most of the rest of them took the hint to retire, leaving the brothers to catch up as the fire burned down.

* * *

When Elizabeth finally joined her husband in the bedroom, he was not in bed, but sitting by the fire in deep concentration. She let a hand stray in his direction as she passed and he kissed it. "Well, you can stay up, but I am at least getting under the blankets." 

He grunted.

Elizabeth changed into her bedclothes, and took her place in the bed that was meant to be exclusively hers but that they always shared, where she crossed her arms and said, "Are you going to make me wait all night?"

"Oh." Suddenly his tone softened. Considerably. "I'm sorry." And he began to also remove the layers of wool of his own clothing.

"Perhaps I should have been more specific," she said. "I was talking about Mr. Maddox."

He huffed in disappointment. "You were?"

She bid him closer and kissed him. "First things first. If Mr. Maddox is to stay here, you must try not be a bit more civil."

"Civil? I was being perfectly civil. I was just being Mr. Darcy," he said. "Everyone knows I am still a gracious host, even if I completely lack any social skills."

Elizabeth laughed as he climbed into bed beside her. "I wouldn't say _any_. But I would say, knowing you very well – and remember, Mr. Maddox does _not_ – that you were even more unsociable than you usually are around mixed company. In fact, I would say you were downright suspicious."

"And you are not?" he said, untying his boots and tossing them aside. "The doctor's long-lost brother, who ruined the family fortune and left him in destitution before fleeing creditors and apparently went all the way as far as Bulgaria to do so, suddenly reappears just before his little brother marries into fortune? There is nothing to consider in _that_?"

"I am not saying there isn't," she replied. "But that does mean you have to constantly give him a look like you suspect he's about to run off with the silverware."

"Perhaps that _is_ what I'm thinking."

"I am not saying that your fears are completely unfounded," she said, "or even downright sensible. But he is our guest and we must give him the benefit of the doubt until Doctor Maddox, who knows him better than we ever shall, tells us otherwise."

"You are a very trusting person, Lizzy."

"I am merely a proper hostess. I am by no means trusting of Mr. Maddox. I will be most displeased if you turn your back on him. Though, if you must, perhaps he will hit you on the right and your scars will be symmetrical."

"I have a scar?"

"I suppose you can't see it. Well, it is very small, and I will be the only one who will ever see it beyond your manservant and Doctor Maddox. Or at least, I _should_ be."

"You will be." He kissed her, and they collectively set their fears and concerns about Brian Maddox aside.

Next Chapter – Motherly Instinct


	14. Motherly Instinct

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's Note: Is anyone reading the series at this point beyond like a handful of people?

* * *

Chapter 14 – Motherly Instinct 

Brian Maddox proved himself a most pleasant fellow, considerably less shy than his brother, and that of course made Darcy all the more suspicious of him. "I trust very few pleasant people," he admitted to his wife."

"You trust very few people," she responded.

Mr. Maddox regaled them all with his tails of the wilds of Eastern Europe, and the only comfort Darcy took in his being a threat to Georgiana's marital status was that he was fifteen years her senior, which violated no rules of society but certainly would be a bit odd, and as far as Darcy could tell with his very scrupulous eye, his sister was inclined to look at their new guest more as someone out of her age range and therefore merely an interesting enough man. Doctor Maddox seemed pleased enough at his presence, and if he had any serious suspicions, he would not voice them, even when Darcy and Elizabeth both took turns cornering him privately about it.

At long last, the weather cleared and the roads opened up. "And so I am finally to meet the beauty who has captured my brother's heart?" This, of course, made his brother blush. "Well, he's too modest. Someone else will praise her, surely, as you are all family."

There was a very awkward silence. Later, in private, Darcy lamented, "Why is it I am constantly being called to praise Miss Bingley?"

"You must admit she has improved since her betrothal," Elizabeth said. "Something about being less haughty and insufferable when in love. I have no idea where I am getting this notion, but it suddenly popped into my head that it might happen to people."

"Dearest Elizabeth – remind me again why I put up with you?"

"It must be my excellent conversational abilities."

* * *

The Bingleys arrived in time for dinner. "Jane sends her regards," Bingley said as he entered with his sister. "But Eliza has a sniffle and she would not leave her." 

"I will visit, now that the roads are clear," Elizabeth said.

"Well, they're not all that clear. We're barely here, I assure you."

Dinner was a most pleasant affair, as Mr. Maddox got to tell some tales anew, and some he had apparently saved. Bingley seemed to be enjoying himself, but whether Doctor Maddox or Caroline were paying any attention was anybody's guess. Elizabeth was only glad that it took the attention away from her husband, who was quieter than usual, and had been at every dinner since the older Maddox had arrived. Anyone else who took note of this kept it to themselves.

In fact, the first time Darcy spoke at all was in reaction to a servant whispering to him, "Good heavens!"

"Darcy, what is it?"

He grumbled, "It's snowing again."

There were no windows in the dining room. They had to abscond to the parlor to see that it was, in fact, beginning to snow.

"Well?"

It took the good doctor a moment to realize the question was directed at him. "What? I'm a doctor, not a scholar of weather. If you want to know how snow is made, I would be happy to tell you. If you want me to tell you _when_ it's going to happen, I must disappoint you."

"Mrs. Reynolds," Darcy said to the house manager. "Please see to the arrangements for Bingley and Miss Bingley for the night."

It was but a night. Darcy made a quiet joke to Bingley about standing outside Caroline's room with a shotgun, to which Bingley blushed and gave no response. What could happen in one night?

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a start. Her heart was racing, and the very sound of it was audible only because of the complete silence of their bedchamber, aside from Darcy's breathing. She put a hand on her forehead and tried to chide herself out of it, but she could not. Finally, she tugged on her husband, and he half-mumbled a questioning response. 

"I have had a terrible nightmare."

He flipped over, an act that a month ago would have given him some discomfort. "What was it about?"

"I ... don't properly remember. Something about Geoffrey." Now that she had said it, her mind was set. "I must see him." She slid off the bed and was putting back on her bedclothes, which were on a pile on the floor, while her husband sat up in a muddled state of half-wake. "Now."

"I am not one to test a mother's instincts," he said at last, and also found his bedclothes (they were hanging on one of the bedposts), and was putting on his robe when he heard his wife shake the door.

"It's locked."

He frowned. "I didn't lock it."

"But it is locked. So one could logically conclude that you did lock it."

Now coming to his senses, he put on his slippers and opened grabbed the set of master keys from the bed stand, shuffling over to a very impatient Elizabeth. "Very well." He put the key in, and it turned, but the door still would not open. "Huh."

"Is it locked from the outside?"

"The bedchamber of the Mistress of Pemberley does not lock from the outside," he said. "Very few don't. This is one of them."

"Well, try another key."

"This is the correct key. The door is unlocked." Instead of giggling the handle, he gave it a push. "I think – I think it's bolted."

"Why would it be bolted? Could there be something blocking it?" She thought about it. Their door was at the end of a long hallway, giving them the appropriate privacy. There was no reason why there would be something in front of the door unless someone had gone out of the way to put it there. "Darcy – "

"I know." His voice, now, was rising to her level of alarm. He gave it a good shove, the best he could manage without putting a shoulder into it, which he was not eager to do. "It is bolted." He tugged at the door handle. "I'm sure of it." He ran to the pull cord and rang the bell for the servant. "Someone should come."

"Perhaps if we make a noise -," Elizabeth said, unwilling to be idle. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are unattended!"

There was no answer. There was only silence. "Damn these thick walls!" he said, and turned to his dogs. "Well, don't just lie there! Bark or something! Make yourselves useful!" In response to their master's pleas, one of them got up, climbed up on his chest with her claws, and licked his chin. "Useless mutt! That's not what I meant when I said '_useful_!'"

"They cannot understand you, Darcy!" Elizabeth said, in no mood for humor, and neither was he.

* * *

_Three weeks_, Daniel Maddox thought as he lay awake in his bed. _At most. Two, maybe, if this damned snow would stop. My rotten luck_. He looked at his watch again. Half past midnight, and he doubted he would get any sleep at all. _Maybe I should read up on the circulatory system again. That always makes me fall asleep_. _Such a boring system_. He relit the candle and shuffled through the stack of books on his bed stand, but none piqued his interest, or non-interest as it were. _Tristan and Isolde_, _Troilus and Criseyde – I need something that's not romantic! Or at least, ends well! _He had his hands on a copy of _The Merchant of Venice_, which he had not read in several years, when the door to his room opened, and his brother burst in. "Uhm, hello?" 

"Danny," Brian said. He was fully-clothed, and for once, looked serious. "Get up. Please."

"What is it? Who's ill?"

"Just – do it, all right?"

A little too started to comprehend, he threw on his clothing as quickly as possible, which as a doctor, he was quite competent of doing. "Now what is it – " he said as he stepped out in to the better-lit hallway. And that was when he felt the point of sword on the back of his neck. "Brian?"

Brian looked at him sheepishly, which would normally be endearing, but this time failed to be so.

"Drop your things," said a very familiar voice, and Dr. Maddox dropped his black bag and raised his hands. "Turn around."

He did not need to see who it was to know, but it was nonetheless best to face his enemy. Lord Kincaid looked considerably worse off than he had been when he had last seen him in passing at the Bingley townhouse. He was unshaven, his clothing a mess, but the most relevant issue was that he was holding a rapier to Maddox's throat, just barely scraping the flesh.

"You're making a mistake," the doctor said, somewhat afraid to swallow. "Pemberley is filled with people. All I have to do is – "

"Not only is Pemberley on a skeleton staff, but that staff, upon hearing a noise from you, will find their chambers locked, and so will everyone else. So we have all the privacy we wish."

Maddox inched away only slightly, and though Kincaid kept his blade up, he did not press him. "Brian – what's going on?"

"Unfortunately," his brother said, "his lordship is the master of ceremonies."

"But you're part of this." He shook his head. "I should have known. How would word reach you in Bulgaria that my situation had changed?"

"Your brother did not spend all of his years on the lam in Europe," Kincaid said. "He spent some time in Australia recently, where he and I came into some financial dealings that did not end well for him."

"Look," Dr. Maddox interrupted, "If you're a creditor and you wish to paid off, we can arrange something. But not here or now. _Please_."

"Your brother paid off his debt to me by giving me the master keys to Pemberley." Kincaid mock-bowed to Brian Maddox. "Thank you, Mr. Maddox."

"I can't believe - ," but this was not the time for accusations. Or maybe it was, he didn't know. He was not accustomed to blades pointed at him. "So what can I offer you? Whatever my conniving brother has told you, I am a man of very small fortune, and will remain so for some time."

"There are a couple ways this can go," Kincaid said, reaching into his pocket and producing a rolled-up document. "As someone of your intelligence can conjecture, my object is Caroline's fortune, which you will have legal access to on your wedding day. Your first option, of course, is to sign papers agreeing, on that date, to transfer it to an account in France."

"And I suppose my second option is to get run through," Maddox said.

"If you want to be stupidly noble about it, then you may do as you wish, but it will not help at all. For you see, I have, of course, a backup plan. I had much time to think this out properly while I was waiting for your brother to bribe the guard to my cell. Apparently, twenty pounds was sufficient."

Maddox steamed, but he could not be mad at Brian now. There would be time for that later, if he survived. "...And?"

"Well, I could run you through or leave you unharmed; I really have no preference. But your refusal to sign brings our dear Caroline into the picture."

Maddox stepped forward with indignation, and Kincaid raised the blade so the doctor had to raise his chin to avoid his throat being cut. "Easy now. I've not done anything to her yet. But, that option lies open, as you are no match for me, and she is a woman. In fact, with all of the English propriety and social strictures, if I had my way with her tonight, I may well end up married to her tomorrow. Thus obtaining my intended goal without even involving you. Unless," and he dragged the blade so it drew blood, "you want to watch."

Maddox's reaction was interrupted by what was quite obviously the doorbell, ringing in the middle of the night. Apparently not part of Kincaid's elaborate plan, he was distracted, and Maddox reached for anything that could be a weapon, despite his lack of abilities, and found only the candlestick on mounted on the wall. Before he had time to dislodge it, Kincaid collected himself and struck at the doctor.

Fortunately for Daniel Maddox, he had a certain agility and ducked out of the way. Unfortunately for Brian Maddox, he had not same agility and was still standing behind him. He gave a small gasp as the rapier went through his chest.

Next Chapter – Scotland the Brave


	15. Scotland the Brave

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's Note: Someone had a question on titles. In English titles in the Regency period, the younger brother really got the shaft. Colonel Fitzwilliam is the second son of an earl, hence his lack of title and fortune, which is why he joined the military (we assume). So, Dr. Maddox mentions his father was a second son and his uncle is the Earl of Maddox, meaning both Daniel and Brian Maddox are untitled. As for the Kincaids, James is the older son and gets the title of earl according to English custom, but William mentions that Scottish custom differs and _he_ inherited the title. So, technically, they are both referred to as "Lord Kincaid."

* * *

Chapter 15 – Scotland the Brave 

"The doorbell?" Darcy said, perking up his ears.

"I don't like this," Elizabeth said, and in response, her husband grabbed the metal sifter from the fire place.

"Please, away from the door," he instructed, and when she stepped away, he swung at its top hinges, making a considerable indentation in the fine wooden door, but not dislodging the hinges. "Damnit! This will take all night."

To no great surprise, his wife immediately took up a poker and swung it at the bottom set of hinges. He had no time to protest. "If only I had a screwdriver – or an axe. We're coming, son."

* * *

Dr. Maddox's first instincts, surprisingly, were to his brother, who slumped to the ground when Kincaid pulled the blade out. Apparently years of his profession could not undo his inclinations, and he ignored Kincaid almost entirely. Fortunately, the lord did not strike at him again. "What the hell are you – " 

"Shut up and get me my bag!" he looked over his shoulder. "_Now_!"

"You – "

"Do it and I will sign your damned contract!"

Kincaid was apparently not prepared for this precise situation, and somewhat numbly kicked the bag over to Maddox, keeping his blade up. The doctor tore it open and spilled the contents onto the floor next to his brother, who he slapped on the face. "Stay with me." Brian's response was to cough as his brother took scissors and cut his shirt away, revealing a hole in his chest near the collarbone. Blood was running but not gushing, which meant the artery was missed, but as it was also pooling beneath him, he had been pierced straight through. He probed the wound and his brother gasped. "Oh, be quiet. You brought this on yourself." It was hard to tell the lung had been pierced, but he could do nothing for that, anyway. He went for his needle and thread and immediately began lacing it up.

"Maddox – "

"You can try to kill me too, if you want," Maddox said, without turning to look at the man with the rapier pressed against his back. "But that is your decision and clearly I cannot stop you either way, so in the meantime, my brother will live to see the day when I can properly slap him in the face for this if I can possibly help it."

"I could go after Caroline."

"Touch her and I'll kill you," said a voice from behind. It was Charles Bingley in his nightclothes, brandishing a walking stick, which he swung at Kincaid. Despite being an accomplished outdoorsman, he was easily parried by the lord, who caught the stick and used it to bash Bingley on the head. The Master of Kirkland dropped to the ground in a heap, and did not stir.

"One patient at a time!" was all Maddox said in response as he began to sew up his brother. "Please!"

* * *

"All right," Darcy said, looking at the prospect of a door with the area around both its hinges nearly destroyed. "I think I can push it open." 

"With your shoulder? Alone? Absolutely not!"

"Lizzy – " but one look from her silenced him. "Fine. On three. One ... two ... three!" Together they slammed their combined weight into the door, and it finally came lose, freeing the Darcys from their prison.

"Geoffrey!" Elizabeth cried as they rushed to the nursery, which was just down the hall, only to find the door locked. "Keys!"

Darcy fumbled through his set of keys and found the correct one, which successfully unlocked the door, which had not been bolted.

"Mr. Darcy! Mrs. Darcy!" Nurse, barely awake, curtseyed. "I was woken by that terrible noise, but I couldn't –"

"Open the door, yes," Darcy said as his wife rushed to her son's cradle, where he was fast asleep.

"My darling," Elizabeth said as she took her son into her arms. "My baby. Darcy, my baby."

Darcy put his arms on his wife's shoulders, and made his own inspection of his son, who was now waking from the commotion. "I think he is all right. Whatever is the matter, it is not with Geoffrey." He kissed his son and then his wife, who was still sobbing. "I must find the cause of all this. Please, stay here and keep the door shut to anyone suspicious. Especially Mr. Maddox." He turned to Nurse. "Watch over them."

"Darcy – "

"I love you," he responded, and then left the nursery. The hallway was silent but for the banging on the door to Georgiana's room. "Georgiana!" he said and quickly unlocked her door, which was of course locked.

"Brother!" she screamed as she emerged, also in her nightgown and robe, and hugged him. "What is going on? I heard all this noise?"

"I have no idea what is the matter, but you should go to the nursery, and stay with Elizabeth."

"Is she all right? Is my nephew all right?"

"They are fine. Just, understandably upset. She woke and found our door barred and we had to destroy it to get it open." He said very firmly, "Go to her and stay there unless I call or there is a fire." He kissed her on the forehead. "Go, please."

She did as she was told. Since there were no more banging doors, that left the guest wing, servant's quarters, and that business about the doorbell. Something was afoul in the halls of Pemberley and its master would not stand for it. Instead of going to the front door, he took a sword from the wall above the fireplace in a sitting room, and followed his instincts to the guest wing.

The scene before him was inexplicable. Doctor Maddox kneeling on the floor next to his fallen brother, covered in blood, sewing him up as women seemed to embroider things, if those things involved human flesh. Standing over him, a roguish-looking Lord Kincaid with a rapier on the doctor. Behind him, an unconscious Bingley on the floor.

"Mr. Darcy," Kincaid said. "Somehow I thought our paths would cross again."

"Despite some people's inclinations for revenge, I in fact never cared to see you again," Darcy said, raising his weapon. "I do not associate with filth." He did, it seem, fence filth, despite his inclination not to. He had two wounded men on the ground and one who needed his concentration, a lot of people missing, and he knew that even with an uninjured right arm, he had not the stamina for a long battle, having expended almost all of it just getting the bedroom door open. He was already breathing heavily and he hoped Kincaid did not notice this, but if their previous matches were any indication, he was an observant man. "I have no idea as to how you managed this, but I will be a great host and will give you the change to leave Pemberley now, unharmed, to contend only with the proper authorities and the miserable weather."

"And do you think in your state that you can best me, if we were to duel?"

"I believe in my state that I can try," he answered with his usual determination. And that was when they both heard the great battle cry that overruled further conversation. Both fighters were distracted long enough to properly see the man in the great tartan cloth swinging from a chandelier and landing next to Darcy.

"For the Bonnie Prince!" the man, in full antique highland costume – great kilt and white shirt, and a blue beret. He was carrying a wooden circular shield and a basket hilt claymore. "G-d, I've always wanted to do that!"

"_William_?" Kincaid finally stuttered.

'William' took his place beside Darcy, holding up his sword and his shield. "Lord Darcy of Pemberley I assume?"

"Mr. Darcy, thank you." With now two swords to face Kincaid, Darcy felt a bit more confident, especially because he could barely hold his up. "Might I inquire –,"

"Lord William Kincaid," he said.

"My brother," Kincaid said. "Making a fool of himself, apparently. Where did you even get that? Aren't great kilts still _illegal?"_

"I knew I'd catch up with you sooner or later," William Kincaid said. "This is for Fiona, brother."

Apparently, Lord Kincaid – the villain of the two – had been holding back at the club in Town, because he was such an accomplished swordsman to parry not one but two blades, and to avoid tripping over Bingley's body in the process. It was only when he was bashed from behind with a broom that he gave his opponents enough pause to strike properly, and he practically fell into both of their blades, piercing him through. As he fell first on his knees, then straight forward to the floor, behind him appeared Caroline Bingley, wielding her impromptu weapon.

"Miss Bingley!"

"Caroline!" Dr. Maddox looked up long enough from his gruesome work to replace his glasses and turn to her. "Are you all right?"

"Is my brother all right?" she asked, and motioned to Bingley. Fortunately, Darcy dropped his weapon and ran to Bingley turning him over. Charles Bingley groaned as he returned to consciousness, clutching his head.

"Bingley, are you all right?" Darcy said, kneeling beside him.

"I – I think so. Did I miss it?"

Darcy's response was a look. He turned impatiently to Dr. Maddox, who turned away from his brother and to Lord Kincaid the elder. "Help me turn him over, please – someone."

William and Darcy helped flip Lord Kincaid over, and Caroline gasped and fell against the wall. "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Maddox said, pulling his shirt open. Kincaid responded by coughing up blood, unintentionally in his face. "But both his lungs are pierced. I cannot repair organs. Lord Kincaid, I am sorry to give my prognosis – "

"How long does he have?" Darcy interrupted.

"I don't know. Not long."

"He will not – he will not die on Pemberley grounds," Darcy said, losing a bit of composure to exhaustion. "No offense, Lord Kincaid, but your brother is – "

" – a rogue, I know," said William Kincaid. "I will take him if someone will show me the way."

"I will," Darcy said, and before anyone could protest, he continued, "I am the only one of us who knows the extent of Pemberley. If he must die in Derbyshire, it will not be on any great estate." He handled the master set of keys to the recovering Bingley. "Go to the servant's quarters and unlock them or unbar them or whatever must be done. And tell Elizabeth all is ... well. Doctor, does your brother need more tending?"

"Yes, I must repair his back or he will bleed to death."

"Then do so. The servants should be along to aid you." And with that, Darcy tossed aside his bloodied sword. Fortunately, William had also taken it on himself to drop his shield and take his dying brother over his own shoulders, and the two of them ran down the main stairs, and Bingley following them and cutting to the servant's quarters.

Dr. Maddox turned back to his brother with grim expression. "Brian?" Brian did not respond in words, but in a coughing sputter. "Stay with me. I am going to flip you over." But he found it was not an easy task to do. Another pair of arms helped him. "Caroline – "

"What?"

"I can't – you shouldn't see this," he said, as he prepared the scissors to cut away the back of Brian's shirt. "It's ... unpleasant."

"Not lady-like?"

"Really – I-I must insist – "

She responded by handing him his pliers with an indignant scowl.

"I love you," he said, and went to his work.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Mr. Bennet as he sat in the parlor in his bedrobe, being served tea by a harried servant. On the couch sat his daughter, who would not release her grip on her son, who had fallen back asleep in her arms. Next to her, Bingley was tended by the servants, and sat with an icepack on his head next a nervous Georgiana as they all waited for Darcy and Lord William Kincaid to return. "Not only did I sleep through being locked in my room, the return of the infamous ill-willed suitor, but also missed a Highland battle in the halls of Pemberley?" 

"Yes, Papa. Though it is my own fault for not rushing to unlock your door. I only went to the nursery and Darcy to Georgiana, and then ...," Elizabeth said, "Come to think of it, Mr. Bingley, was your door not locked?"

"It was."

"And Miss Bingley's?"

"I did not ask her."

"So ... you broke down your door?"

"No," he said, repositioning the icepack. "I picked the lock." He was not prepared, with the innocence of his phrasing, for the stares he was to receive. "What? Is there some reason why a respectable English gentlemen should not know how to pick a lock?" The looks were apparently enough of a response, and he sighed and leaned back. "Can I tell the story at a time when my head is not ringing like the inside of a church bell?"

They barely had time to agree to his terms with the Master of Pemberley finally reappeared in the heated parlor, soaking wet and looking like he was to fall right over. This time there was a horde of servants to attend to him before he could even be seated in an armchair, covered in blankets and with a tub of water put beneath his feet.

"Lord James Kincaid is no longer with us," he announced with the appropriate gravity. "His brother has decided to stay with the body despite the weather, and he seems like a hardy fellow, so I did not put up any objection to this family matter. The constable will be hear in the morning, or whenever he can make his way here, to look into the matter." After all, a member of the nobility, even as an escaped criminal, was dead and it was hard to determined who exactly had killed him.

"I should send word to Jane," Bingley said. "But I was waiting for – Caroline." The last bit was meant as a greeting, as Miss Bingley entered with a shawl, obviously covering a gown that itself was bloodstained. Bingley succeeded in rising to greet his sister. "How are you?"

"I? I am fine," she said with her usual dignity, marred only by fatigue. Dr. Maddox appeared behind her, wearing a different shirt.

"Doctor," Bingley greeted him, and Darcy himself rose before collapsing back into his chair again. "Your brother – "

"I've done all I can. We will have to wait it out, but I think he will be fine."

"Until the constable arrives," Darcy mumbled.

"As Master of Pemberley, you may press what charges for theft that you wish, but Caroline and I have agreed not to pursue the matter further. You may take my word on it when I say he is suffering enough as it is for his crimes."

As they would later learn from other sources, Brian had asked, then demanded, then begged for his brother's legendary opium concoction, and Doctor Maddox had very uncharacteristically refused his patient's request every time.

Next Chapter – The Chief of Clan Kincaid


	16. The Chief of Clan Kincaid

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Chief of Clan Kincaid 

Jane Bingley arrived at Pemberley with exceptional speed, even when the missive containing the current events did not ask her attendance. With the lateness of the hour, only her sister was there to great here in the doorway. "Lizzy – "

"Jane – "

They embraced, and for a moment, no words were spoken.

"Everyone is all right," Elizabeth said, clearly meaning 'everyone relevant.' "Papa has just retired and I've put Geoffrey to bed."

"My husband?"

"Oh, it's my fault," Elizabeth said, putting her hands over her mouth. "I shouldn't have let them go."

"Go?"

"The men. Into a room to discuss things with Lord Kincaid – the younger brother of James Kincaid. I shouldn't have left them alone."

"Lizzy," Jane asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

* * *

Behind closed doors in the parlor, four gentlemen sat around a small table, which was now loaded almost to capacity with wine and whiskey bottles. Mugs and glasses had been nearly forgotten, and there was quite a bit of straight from the bottle drinking, but at the moment, three of the men were cheering the forth on, as Darcy finished the contents of the drinking horn with a long gulp, and promptly collapsed back in his chair, the horn hanging by its chain around his neck, a dazed expression on his face. 

"Cheers!" Bingley raised his empty glass.

"To the new chief of Clan Kincaid!" said William Kincaid, still in highland garb but having lost his hat when he tipped over. "Chief ... wha's his name again?"

"Darcy," offered Maddox, who was having trouble trying to balance an empty bottle on his palm upside down.

"Chief Darcy! Hail to the Chief!"

"Silly man," Darcy said. "Listen to how he says 'tooo.' 'Heil too tha Chief!'" he said, doing his best to imitate the Scottish burr. "Is there a rule for how long I must contain the wine?"

"Shuttup, English! And what kind of English name is Darcy, anyway?"

"'s French," slurred Darcy. "Dah'arceee."

"What? You're not even a proper Englishmen? Then what's all this nonsense about?" He turned to Maddox, grabbing him by the arm with an unintentionally harsh twist. "You – you're English, right?"

"By birth," Maddox said, taking a deep breath so he could speak clearly. "But ... you know ... the name is not ... 's Welsh."

"I'm English!" Bingley protested, raising his glass again.

"You?" Darcy said. "Look'it you. Look'at your hair, man! You're as Irish as ... as ... a famous Irishman; I can't be bothered with th' history!"

"He probably has peat bogs growin' in his backyard," William said.

"Hey!" Bingley said, pointing at the Scotsman to his left. "Hey!" he repeated, apparently not completely at his wits. "Hey, stop it!"

"So none of us are proper English?" Maddox inquired.

"Aye," said William. "To the Bonnie Prince! To the Jacobites!"

"Didn't your prince escape by dressing up like a woman?" Darcy said smugly, rocking back on his chair.

"Stop being so smart all the time!" Bingley said. He slammed his hand on the table, which rattled the bottles. "You – you Frenchmen! Go back to Napoleon!"

"And fight you? The man who spent the whole battle tonight unconscious on my fine floor?"

"Yes! Wait, no ... Yes! And stop it with Pemberley this, Pemberley that, I'm sick of it!"

Darcy was so drunk, his eyes so unfocused, his speech so uneven in tone, it was hard to tell if he was being serious, "Do not smudge the honor of Pemberley, Bingley."

"O'Bingley," Maddox giggled. "I'm marrying Caroline O'Bingley."

"Okay, you shut up!" Bingley pointed in Maddox's general direction, because that was all the hand coordination he had. "This is between me and Darcy! Now you stop talking about Pemberley and how great it is!"

"And why – why should I do that?"

"'cuz – I know things. About you. I could tell that story. You know, the one from college." He turned to William. "He said he'd kill me if I ever told it. But we're like Gaelic brothers or something, so you'll defend me, right?"

"How good is the story?"

"Which one is it?" Darcy said. "Is it one from Cambridge?"

"Yes. I mean, aye, yee, 'tis," Bingley said, doing his best Irish accent and not succeeding very well.

"Fine," Darcy said, crossing his arms and attempting to keep his head up. "Is it the one where I almost dueled my fencing partner in the tavern?"

"No."

"The one where I punched Wickham?"

"Which time?"

"Any one."

"Uh ... no."

"Uhm," Darcy was clearly having as much trouble as he was dredging up the memories. "The time I flunked my examinations?"

"You flunked your examinations?" Maddox asked.

"Hungover. Bribed the headmaster, took 'em again," Darcy explained. "There, Bingley."

"Not that story."

"Uhm, all right. How about that girl?"

"Which one?"

"The ... I don't know, pick one."

"It's not, by the way."

"By G-d, put us out of the bloody suspense," said William.

"'kay." Bingley focused his attention on William Kincaid. "So, this one time, it was a moonlit night, and we were studying, uhm, that play – the Jew one. By the Bard."

"_The Jew of Venice_," Maddox said.

"Right. Wait, is that right? Darcy, is that right?"

"_The Merchant of Venice_," Darcy corrected.

"Right. All right. So, we're all studying and we're talking about Antonio and Bassanio and Darcy turns to me and he says, he says, 'Bingley, have you ever –,'"

Whatever Bingley meant to say, it was cut off by Darcy socking him in the face. Darcy had to reach over the table to do it, and Bingley went right overboard, his chair hitting the floor. "My eye! You bastard, my eye!"

But he was laughing as he said it, and before long, they were all laughing and pulling Darcy upright, upon which, he announced he needed to be sick. "I said I'd kill 'em. He's dead, right?" Darcy said before trying to stand to run out of the room. He was not able to do so, and would have gone right over had William Kincaid not caught him.

"Frenchmen. Can't hold down anything stronger than their fancy wines," he said. As he was obviously the most sober of the group, he grabbed a precious vase from the display case and helped Darcy expel the contents of his stomach into it, which if anyone heard over their giggling, they made no comment. "O'Bingley, you okay?"

"Someone get me up, or _I'm_ going to be sick," Bingley announced, and Maddox pulled him and his chair back into a proper position. He removed a hand from his eye, and there was no obvious injury, other than some redness around it. "Okay, no more double malt. Single malt _only_." He attempted to drink from an empty glass and didn't seem to notice this discrepancy. "Seriously, doctor," he said, gripping his future brother-in-law's shoulder very hard and almost leaning on him entirely, "I'm English. Raised just outside London."

"Oh, no worries."

"Isn' your brother dying or something? Right now?"

Maddox squinted. "I think so."

"Can you bring people back from the dead?"

"Wha? No!"

"Then what kind of doctor are you?"

"Only Jesus could bring people back from the dead," Maddox said.

"And the Bonnie Prince," William said. "He could do it. I saw him do it once. I swear."

"My G-d man, you must be very old!"

"The Gaels, we age well. Right, Bingley?"

"I'm English, damnit! And I'll fight anyone who says otherwise!" Then he thought the matter through. "Anyone I can fight. Uh, doctor?"

"What?" Maddox had almost gone into a drunken doze.

"I could take you. I could him, right, Darcy? He's a pacifist!"

Maddox seemed insulted. "Who said I was a pacifist?"

"Do you know how to fight?" Darcy said calmly.

"No."

"Well, then." He looked at William. "Five pounds."

"What? Oh, to see them fight. Who are you betting on?"

"Doesn' matter. I just want to see them go at it. You in?"

William Kincaid took a look at Bingley with his multiple head wounds and Doctor Maddox with his shy demeanor and nerdy classes. "I would put five pounds in. Winner gets all ten."

"I will not fight Doctor Maddox!" Bingley announced.

"Maybe if we get some other people in on it – " Darcy looked around, but of course, no one would offer. "Fifteen pounds!"

"Twenty!" William said. "C'mon, Irish!"

"I'm not Irish!" Bingley said. "Darcy, back me up 'ere."

But Darcy's response was to pass out face-first on the table.

"Frenchmen. Could never stand up to good Scotch!"

"I thought he was your chief?" Maddox pointed out.

"Did you say twenty pounds?" Bingley asked, and turned to Jane as she burst in the room. "Can I fight the doctor for twenty pounds? Darling?"

"Charles!" she screamed. "You're drunk!"

"No, I'm English!"

"Darcy!" Elizabeth ran to her husband, and picked his head up by his hair. That was enough to return him to consciousness. "How much did you have?"

"A – Oh, Lizzy," he said, his voice nearly incomprehensible. "I lofe you."

Elizabeth released her grip on him and his head dropped to the table again with a thud. "How much did he have?"

Bingley giggled, and even Maddox could not hold back a smirk. "Have 'im sleep on 'is chest."

"Maybe I should just leave him here," Elizabeth said.

"You're all drunk!" Jane said. "You, Doctor, while your betrothed stands vigil over your dying brother!"

"Scottish tradition," William said in a deep burr. "After'r battle."

"As a cultured woman I consider myself respectful of other cultures," Elizabeth said, "so I will hold my tongue on this one and put my husband to bed."

"And I the same," said Jane.

"I'm – I can still - " Bingley stuttered. "I can still sit up."

"I will be the judge of that," his wife said very authoritatively. "Come, darling!"

It was not meant to be merely a suggestion, and if there was to be opposition, Charles Bingley was too in the cups to do it. Or, more accurately, in the bottles.

* * *

Doctor Maddox refused to be helped up or to bed. He was fortunate in that he, aside from the hardy William, was the only one who could stand and walk about, even if he occasionally had to lean on something to get where he was going, but he was a doctor demanding to see his patient and this carried some amount of authority. 

Brian Maddox had been put on a mattress under guard in one of the available rooms, where under the doctor's strict instructions he was to be kept hydrated and clean, but nothing else. When Dr. Maddox entered, Brian was obviously awake but could barely lift his head up, and had to wait for his brother to join him at his side. He made a quick inspection of the wounds, and announced, "If you don't develop an infection, you won't die."

"Lucky me," Brian said in barely a whisper. "Please, could you -"

"No."

Brian turned his head and sighed. "I know, I deserve it."

"Yes."

"I've ... been a fool. But I never thought ..." He coughed uncomfortably. "He just said – "

"I don't care what he actually told you," Maddox said. "The man tried to rape my wife and you _let him in_!"

"I didn't – "

"I will be generous and say you are not a fool – just, very easily led, and a bad gambler."

"I ... will not deny it," Brian said. "I am sorry."

"Sorry. _Sorry_?" the doctor said, his voice a bit slurred, but lacking none of the intensity as he shook his brother, which elicited a cry of significant pain from the wounded man. "If anything ... _anything_ had happened to my wife – "

"She ... is ... your fiancé – I believe – brother, please – "

"I don't care!" But he did release his brother. "I would have –" He broke off. "I would have _killed you_."

There was a moment before Brian Maddox, obviously in great pain, could speak again, "You ... really ... love her."

"You doubted it?"

"No ... I just ... have never seen you angry ... before," he wheezed. "Or throttle a patient."

Maddox took an uneasy step back, and sat on the mattress beside his brother, taking off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes. He was, he had to admit, not in the best of senses, but that did not excuse his behavior, however much his brother soundly deserved it. If a stitch had come loose, he doubted he had the coordination to repair it properly. He had so many emotions, stronger than the ones he was used to in the years of playing the caring but relatively removed doctor, and an entire bottle of Scotch prevented him from properly processing them all. There he stayed, for an undetermined amount of time, his brother either asleep or in so much pain that it prevented conversation, until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"No, no," Maddox said. "I don't need help. I'm quite well." He didn't want any servants bothering him, telling him when to go to bed and when to get up and how to dress and say and do all things proper. He wanted to sit and think, as much as he was capable of doing in his befuddled state.

But the touch was not the touch of a servant's. It was soft and gentle and snaked around the back of his neck. "Caroline." He put on his glasses again so he could properly see that it was her, and his instincts were proven correct. "You shouldn't – "

"I shouldn't what?"

He realized he did not have a proper answer for her. He was so very tired, and still a bit in the cups, and so he only leaned on her shoulder, which was quite improper but comfortable all the same, and for a while, there was silence, except for Brian's labored breathing.

"I should give him something," he said. "So he can sleep."

"You are very forgiving."

He picked his head up and met her expression. "If you wish, I will not be."

"Nothing happened to me, Daniel."

"Something _could_ have."

"But it didn't."

"Are you saying I should forgive him?"

"He is hardly a villain. A bad gambler, an idiot, and a thief, yes. But like you, when he says he had no concept of Kincaid's level of deceptions, I would believe him."

"You are being very kind."

"Well, he _is_ to be my brother-in-law."

Maddox smiled and took her hand. "I love you."

"You should retire, dear."

"I should." He stood up with great difficulty, having trouble finding his balance, and went to his equipment on the table, retrieving the green bottle and a spoon. "This does not mean I entirely forgive you for being an imbecile," he said to his brother, to opened his eyes and swallowed what was offered to him. His duties finished, the good doctor drunkenly straightened his coat, looked around, and realized he had not the wits about him to see his way back to his room. Wordlessly, Caroline took his arm, and he did not object. The hallways were empty, as almost everyone else was long asleep, or at least at the mercy of their wives berating them for all of the appropriate reasons. Darcy probably had the good luck of just being passed out entirely.

When they entered his room, he dismissed the servant waiting, saying he was quite capable of removing his bloodstained clothing, thank you very much. However, this clothing contained a lot of buttons and most of them he found rather vexing when actually attacked.

"Here," Caroline said, and helped him remove his overcoat.

"I seem to recall ... this is most inappropriate of a lady," he mumbled.

"Are you objecting?"

He did not have a proper response. All he wanted to be was down to his underclothes and in bed, which happened very quickly. She kissed him on the cheek, and he turned, and returned the favor, but not on the cheek.

"If you don't leave," he said, "your brother may burst in with a shotgun."

"I think it has been established that all we have to do is clonk him on the head, and he will be incapacitated."

"Not that a concussion will endear me to him." He pulled her closer to her him. It was partially to make his point, partially do to the opposite. "I love you, but – I fear I am not in the most ... inhibited of moods."

"Neither am I. But I do not have an excuse."

He giggled. "That is true."

They together on the mattress, side by side, looking up at the ceiling for some time before Maddox finally said, "If I am to be a gentlemen again, I should perhaps act like one."

"Yes."

"And that would require you vacating my bedchambers at once."

"Yes."

Neither of them made a move for some time.

Finally, he turned on his side to face her, "Caroline, my darling, two things could happen. Either it will be something very improper, or I will fall asleep. Neither I would object to, but we should probably make a decision."

"Even in love you are so logical?"

"I _am_ a scientist."

She giggled. It was so strange, to her Caroline Bingley giggle when not at someone else's expense – though perhaps at his, but not in that way. "Daniel, I love you, but I think I must retire."

"Good," he mumbled, "because I think I am too drunk to do the deed properly."

She snorted into the pillows. "That is what you get for trying to out drink a Scot."

"And an Irishman."

"Are you implying something about my family?"

He swatted her playfully, but that was all he managed as a response. She kissed him on the forehead, removed his glasses for him, and gathered up her somewhat tousled robes. By the time she reached the door, he was fast asleep.

Chapter 17 – The Great Bingley Heist of 1785


	17. The Great Bingley Heist of 1785

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Great Bingley Heist of 1785 

"Master Charles, you get back here!"

Mrs. Anne's call went entirely unheeded by the six-year-old Charles Bingley Junior. In fact, his response was to put as much distance between himself and her as possible in as little time as afforded to him. He climbed the old wooden steps of their house with greater ease than he knew she could, and practically swung himself onto the second floor by grasping onto the worn railing. While this would give him some time, it did not give him very many places to hide. His own room was too obvious, and he would never invade the sanctity of his parent's bedchamber, even if neither were at home. That left the storeroom (locked) and the rooms of his sisters, and he was still debating his escape plans when he heard the voice of his nurse and governess.

"I see you!" she called indignantly from the bottom of the stairs. "Master Charles, you get down here right now!"

He huffed and darted down the hallway. Having only moments to decide (as the Bingley family house, just outside of Town, was not very large and not filled with many places to hide) he did what he judged best, which was to burst announced into his youngest sister's room.

"Charles!" Caroline Bingley of nine years said with indignation. She was sitting at her dresser, combing her long hair. "What are you doing?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh!"

_"Charles Bingley Junior! Where did you go?"_

In the room, Caroline kept her silence until the noise outside the door died down, at which point she whispered, "You can't just barge into a lady's room!"

"You're not a lady! You're a girl!"

Caroline, only four years his senior, could not correct him easily. "Well, you can't go into a girl's room either!"

"Says who?"

"Says Mama!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, only to be pushed forward by the banging on the door. "Miss Caroline! Is your brother in there?"

"Hide me," he whispered. "I'll make it worthwhile."

"How will you do that?"

"Do it and I'll tell you."

Caroline bit her lip as she decided, then called out, "No, he isn't."

"Did he come past?"

"No, Mrs. Anne."

"Remember your lessons are at noon!"

Charles mouthed a thank you and sighed when they heard no more from their governess.

"I _hate _piano," Caroline said.

"Father says you shouldn't say _hate_. You should say _dislike_. It's not _proper_."

"Neither is hiding from Mrs. Anne!"

"You hid me!"

"Because you asked! Why would you do it anyway? She doesn't make you play piano until your fingers hurt."

"She wanted me to bathe. _Again_."

She crinkled her nose. "You should bathe. You're filthy."

"But I'm not!" And his arms to prove it. "See? No mud. Perfectly clean."

"But your hair is a mess." She bid him to come over. "Here." And despite his struggling, her superior strength held him as she scraped the brush across his hair. "Why can't you ever make it look proper?"

"Because I don't spend hours – Ow! Carol! That hurts."

"Because it's a knot. Don't be such a baby about it. Now, you owe me for lying to Mrs. Anne."

Free from her grip, at least temporarily, he reached proudly into his pocket and produced a metal object, shaped a bit like a rod with many bumps and strange curves on one side beyond the handle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Father's desk."

She reached out to touch it, and he waved it beyond her reach. "Don't be such a brat."

"Do you want to use it?"

"You don't know how to use it!"

That much was true. They had only seen their father use his lock pick once, when the laundress was stuck in the closet with the old door and he had misplaced the key. "It can't be all that hard," Charles asserted. "Or maybe you're just chicken."

"I'm not chicken!"

"I think you _look_ like a chicken."

"Shut up!" She snatched the lock pick from him. "I'm going to use it, just to prove you wrong. Not because I want to."

There was no question as to where it would be used. Even with all of the doors that creaked, and got stuck, or wouldn't shut properly, or had their knobs broken sometimes, there was one door that always stayed locked, at the end of the hallway. It was Papa's storeroom, and though he gave no grave warnings as to venturing inside, he kept it locked, which led to no end of speculation as to what might be inside. No idea was too gruesome or scandalous, at least when it was very late at night and they were talking. He spent almost no time there, giving them not a chance to peek inside. Papa was most often in Town, or occasionally on the Continent, and sometimes came home only late at night or not at all, except on Sundays.

As soon as they checked that the hallway was clear, Charles and Caroline scampered down the hallway to the door at the end of it. Charles put the pick in, but it did not unlock it as he thought it would.

"Stupid. You're doing it wrong," Caroline said, and pushed him aside. Her own attempt was no better. The door remain locked. She jiggled the doorknob, to no avail.

"That's because you don't have the key."

They spun around to see Louisa towering over them. Being older than both of them at a time when age determined height, this was not very difficult. She was holding in her hand a small, sharp item of the same metal and color as the pick. "You need the other half."

"Charles!" Caroline said, apparently annoyed that her time was wasted. "So?"

"So? Let me show you," she said, and put her half in, and after some wiggling about, hey all heard the door soundly unlock, and the door swung open.

"...that's it?" Charles said. "Clothing?"

"Not clothing, Charles. Fabric." For that was what it was. It was shelves and shelves of rolled, piled, and folded fabric, and practically nothing else but a chair. "But it is very beautiful." She ran across the embroidered silk, in colors she had never seen. The three of them had their way about the room.

"Look at me," Charles said, draping himself in brown fabric. "I'm a monk!"

"I'm the Princess of Wales," said Caroline, wrapped in the prettiest print on the top of the pile.

"And I cannot begin to imagine the trouble you will be in when your father comes home," their governess said with all severity, and they all turned to her, blocking their escape by standing in the doorway. The most terrifying part of it was that they knew it to be true.

* * *

Charles thought it was most intolerable that he was last. He was dressed in his best clothes and made to wait in the chair outside his father's office while one after another his sisters were sent to Charles Senior, leaving his son to swing his legs back and forth on the chair that was too big for him. He was almost relieved when he was finally called in. 

To his surprise, his father's expression was not entirely malign. Mr. Bingley was seated at his massive desk, which was stacked with endless papers of business. He was not a corpulent man, but he did allow himself the fine French food when he had the chance, so he was not the walking stick of a person like the rest of his family, which for not the regular broad smile on his face, could have easily made him an intimidating man. Perhaps he was, when he needed to be. All his son really knew was that his father was very successful, so he must have been good at whatever he did.

Charles Bingley Senior said nothing, but bade his son to take a seat on the chair, which he practically had to climb into, feeling very small indeed, and very afraid.

"Charles," his father said. His father usually called him Junior. "I heard about your little exploit today. Do you have something to say about it? The proper Christian thing to do would be to allow a proper chance for a confession." And he crossed his fingers, and waited, while his son gathered his thoughts.

"I didn't – we were just really – we wanted to know. What was inside."

"But you didn't ask."

"No." He shrunk further into his seat. "We didn't know. Maybe it was awful. Maybe it was ... not proper."

"And do you really believe your father would do anything scandalous?"

"No," he answered quite honestly. He had, after all, only respect for his namesake.

His father was very patient as he began, "Charles, would you like to guess the worth of the cloth in that room? I will aid you by saying some of it is from the Far East."

"I don't know." This was not the time to admit that he was behind in his math lessons. "Uhm ... thirty pounds?" He watched his father's face for a reaction. "Forty?" Still nothing. "A hundred."

"I will not torture you. I purchased that collection at some twelve thousand pounds. I plan to sell it at about forty thousand, depending on the current market," his father explained. "I think you are old enough to see now, how a fortune is made. Because I intend to have a fortune – not for myself, of course, or my wife. For you, and your sisters, until they marry well. I work so you will inherit, and be a man of society, though that may seem like a daunting prospect, but it is very important that I provide for my children to the best of my abilities." He went on, "I keep it in the house because it is the best of my stock and my warehouse is regularly robbed. I keep the door locked because even the best of servants cannot always avoid the temptation of Chinese silk. So now you know, and this was your method of discovering it."

"I'm sorry," he said. He would have been crying in shame, but instead, he was just overwhelmed at the astronomical numbers flown at him. "I was curious – "

"There is nothing wrong with curiosity, as long as it does not involve the theft of his father's things. Now, the pick?"

Charles guiltily climbed out of the chair, went around the desk, and presented his father with the lock picks that Louisa had shoved into his tiny hands upon their discovery.

"Thank you. You understand this is an emergency tool, to be used for the old locks when they fail and trap people. It is not a toy."

"No, sir."

"Good. And since no damage was done, I suppose I could let you off – provided you do not pull this sort of stunt again."

"Yes, sir," his son said proudly, eager to please his father. It was only later that he and Caroline would decide that 'this stunt' referred to only the storeroom, which barely interested them anyway now that that mystery was solved, and many hours were passed picking the locks on their own doors until all three Bingleys could do it with just two of Louisa's hairpins. But this secret, they kept to themselves.

* * *

1807 

Geoffrey was jumping on his head. Of that, Darcy was sure. It was the only way to explain the splitting pain in his skull. Kincaid hadn't gotten him in the head, right? And he was dead, right? The details were a little fuzzy. The pain wasn't.

"Darcy? How do you feel?"

His lovely wife's wife was entirely unwelcome. "Please," he mumbled into the pillow, as he found himself facedown on his bed. "The noise."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I TOO LOUD?" she said, and he covered his ears in defense. "How you could HAVE A HEADACHE, I really have NO IDEA. DARLING."

"Lizzy – " he whispered, wildly and numbly grasping for her. "Please – "

"Something about a drinking horn?"

He picked his head up, his vision blurry in the morning light. Or afternoon. He had no idea. "What?"

She kissed him, which had its mixture of pleasure and pain. "You are too adorable when befuddled to be tortured further."

"Thank G-d for that," he said, and put his head back down on the pillow.

It was some time before he was properly roused and put together in a way that he considered presentable, and was willing to venture outside his bedchamber, but only after a lot of coffee had been brought up for him.

On the stairway he immediately encountered Bingley, who not only had a welt on his head but was otherwise injured. "My G-d man, what happened to your eye?"

Bingley looked confused, then stifled a grin. "You socked me, Darcy."

"I did?" he stumbled. Bingley did have a black eye in evidence, and he was not known to be a good liar, so it was probably true, but why in the world would he punch Bingley? "Do you wish to tell me the circumstances under which this occurred? I assume it was more than just being inebriated."

"Are you daft?" This time, his friend felt no compunction to hold back his laughter. "I have no desire to have a matching pair."

"Well, then." Darcy decided it was prudent not to question it. "My apologies."

"Apologies accepted. Oh, and the constable has arrived, so you may wish to gather your memories for the inquest."

"My memories are perfectly clear," he said, adding, "until about the third glass."

"You may wish to leave that out."

"I do not believe it is relevant to the inquest," Darcy said.

"Good point." Bingley added, "And there is the matter of _Mr._ Maddox."

"How is he?"

"I am not the expert on the subject, but he is alive, and has a long recovery ahead of him. Whether he spends it in prison or not is a decision that falls to you."

"Dr. Maddox is not pressing charges?"

"No."

"Nor Miss Bingley, I assume?"

"No. Or, not last I asked. She may feel differently now. I've not had the time – "

Darcy put his hand up. He was Master of Pemberley. It was time to act like it. "When am I expected to report to the constable?"

"I believe, when he is done with Lord Kincaid." He clarified, "Lord William Kincaid."

"Then I must find the good doctor and speak with him if I can, first. I assume he is well."

"All things considered, I think he is faring better than either of us."

"Good for him. Sorry again about the eye. Was it really that terrible?"

"I'm not telling you, Darcy."

"That bad," he said, and inquired no further.

* * *

Darcy was eventually directed to the library, where he found Doctor Maddox trying to distract himself with some text Darcy had not the time to identify. "Doctor Maddox." 

"Mr. Darcy," he bowed.

"How is your brother?"

"Recovering." Maddox put his book down. "But very slowly. He has some terrible days ahead of him."

"And you clearly think this enough of a punishment."

"What am I to do? He's my brother."

"He's a fool who has ruined your fortune, your life, and almost gotten us all killed. If I must remind you."

"If you wish to press charges, that is your right, Mr. Darcy."

"You are changing the subject."

"Not very well, apparently."

There was a silence between them, and Darcy stared out the window. When Maddox would not break it and might have even gone back to his reading, Darcy announced, "He cannot stay at Pemberley."

"I understand. But in his condition, I must go with him."

Darcy sighed. Everyone seemed to be making life harder for him than was necessary. "Then I suppose ... until he is recovered ... he may say here. But, under guard, of course."

"Of course." Maddox audibly closed his book. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy did not have to look at the expression on Maddox's face to know it was genuine.

* * *

On his way out of his meeting with the constable, which was mostly procedure at this point with an escaped convict breaking into his home and stabbing people, nobleman or no, Darcy was surprised to run into someone he had never met before. 

"Mr. Darcy," the man bowed. "It is good to see you again."

The accent was unmistakable. He recognized Lord William Kincaid, now back in normal, proper clothing. Which included pants. "Lord Kincaid. Thank you."

"I have no wish to further intrude, now that my business is concluded. And I must return for the funeral. Thank you, Mr. Darcy, for all of your aid, and I'm sorry to bring James' habits into your family."

"Hardly your fault."

"It is, but I will not press the point. Thank you again," he bowed.

"Your welcome." Darcy took the trouble to properly show out his guest to the waiting carriage.

"_Sealbh math dhuit,"_ said the Scot from his carriage. "Ask your wife what it means. And hail to the Chief!"

Darcy did not reply because he had not the slightest inclination as to what he meant by that.

Next Chapter - Epilogue (Yes, final chapter, guys. Did you notice the plot is sort of over? Yes, there'll be a wedding)


	18. Epilogue

The Question of Consent

By DJ Clawson

A sequel to "A Bit of Advice"

Author's notes: This is where, at almost 60K, I go on for a bit, as I generally don't leave author's notes in the regular chapters unless I think they're important. I wrote this in about a month, which included during a trip to Israel, so I apologize for spelling and grammatic mistakes. I have three important points to make.

1. I'm going to attempt to publish my last two stories - the first one and this one - as a novel. As I work in publishing, this will be slightly less difficult an endeavor than if I _didn't _work in publishing, but it will be insanely difficult noneneless, so if anyone reading this is a legitimate author - either of an Austen sequel, another random fiction novel that wasn't self-published, or has some serious authorial credit, and you want to give me a couple lines of recommendation that I could put in a letter, please email me or PM me. Thanks.

2. The challenge of this story, now that I had a grip on the characters, was quite obviously making Miss Bingley likeable without betraying her character, as she does say things that make her thoroughly dislikable in the book and various adaptations and I really would be just a bad writer if I wrote her all rosy and nice. The basic premise is that she has a nice side, which comes out, and her vicious side was largely a result of being trained to catch a good husband in a competitive marriage market, and in the first half of the story she remains relatively vicious. Kudos to those who saw Dr. Maddox immediately as a significant character, because I gave a hint in Chapter 2 by naming him, describing him, and having the main characters discuss him. I never name the servants, or rarely name the servants, and I never describe them, so that was my "neon lights". With Kincaid, the difficulty was making him worse than just a money-hungry suitor, so I made him a bigamist as well, mainly because I had just that week written a paper on the bigamy novels of the mid-nineteenth century. I hope I was successful, at least somewhat, on all fronts.

3. I am planning on a sequel. That certain characters were not mentioned or only mentioned in passing (Mary and Kitty Bennet, Lady Catherine, Mr. Wickham) doesn't mean I forgot about them; it means they were doing other things that weren't relevant to this plot and might well be relevant to the next. The sequel will focus more immediately on Darcy and Elizabeth, though everyone makes their appearances and the Maddoxes get a significant subplot, because I like Dr. Maddox. He started out as basically nothing and grew as a character into someone likeable (I hope) but so thoroughly different from Bingley and Darcy, so it'll be interesting to see him join their little boy's club. _Boy's_? Whoops, I meant _men_. Yup, I sure did. So put my on author alert or story alert for this story because I'll post that a new one is up here. Or you could just look for it. It'll be up whenever it's up, as I think I deserve a vacation. But then again, I do love writing these things.

Onto the final chaper! Please leave your comments, as I do take them into huge consideration in my writing, and sometimes respond directly to questions by PM, especially if they're to clarify some historical thing.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Epilogue 

The matter of who was to be the best man became a severely complicated issue, at least among those who were inclined to chat about it behind Doctor Maddox's back, as apparently he was to have no say in the matter. Darcy was the obvious choice, but it took Bingley to admit over billiards that even he would find Darcy best man at Caroline's wedding a bit strange. Mr. Hurst could barely stand up through a whole ceremony, and Bingley of course had the task of giving his sister away. Brian Maddox, despite being an amiable and very repentant fellow, was nobody's favorite for obvious reasons, and was a most inappropriate choice.

"It is a shame that I have not yet developed a horrid disease and therefore do not know him better," he said. "Though perhaps we could consult the _groom_ before assigning the position?"

"It's not our fault he cares more for the library than for pool," Mr. Hurst said.

"Or in Miss Bingley's sitting room."

"Elizabeth is a bad influence on you," Bingley spat back at Darcy. "I think I liked you better when you just stared out the window during these conversations."

* * *

The snow stopped and melted, causing the roads to flood, and it was almost April before the last Bingley sibling was married off, to a man of relatively small fortune but an outstanding reputation in his profession. He was offered a sizable position in Scotland by a certain earl, but turned it down, saying he preferred his work in London and his wife liked the social life, and he would forever be at the mercy of his wife's wants and wishes. Lord William Kincaid, who returned to England for the wedding, smiled and shook his hand and said that he understood. 

To everyone's chagrin, at least privately, he did (undoubtedly with full awareness of the irony) ask Darcy to stand as his best man, and aside from a few associates from Town and University, had few guests of his own beyond his brother, who was to depart from England as soon as the amnesty granted to him until the wedding ended was up. Brian Maddox had recovered, but walked with a limp, having had a particular nerve severed near his spine, and this was somehow deemed enough of a punishment by his sibling and sister-in-law. Not that anyone beyond the doctor himself felt compelled to be nice to him, but he did attend the ceremony, and whatever understanding had transpired between brothers in the weeks up to the wedding, they kept to themselves.

"If my brother is poor in character, it is not my place to judge," Dr. Maddox finally said when cornered, and then would say no more on the matter.

But aside from being the receptor of many cold stares in the church, Brian Maddox bothered no one and smiled awkwardly to the guests who didn't know him as they arrived.

It seemed the last people to actually arrive were the two people the ceremony concerned. Caroline had all of the usual delays of fittings and women doing whatever it was when a woman was getting married, which Charles Bingley avoided assiduously and instead stood in the church with Darcy, despite this was the last day he would see his sister for some time, as the couple was taking their honeymoon on the Continent. Once again, Bingley found himself in the office of the local pastor with Darcy.

"Your wedding gift?" Darcy said. "If I may inquire."

"A townhouse in West London. Caroline should have her own place."

"Now I feel cheap," Darcy said. "All I got them was a book."

"Well, you are only a – _Darcy!_ That's my _sister_ we're talking about!"

"I didn't say what kind of book. You have a foul mind, Bingley."

"Don't mock me on my sister's wedding day!"

"I mocked you on yours; I hardly see how this is as bad," was Darcy's reply.

"I'm buying Georgiana a copy on her wedding day!"

"You must be referring to your daughter, because Georgiana Darcy is never getting married. She's taking the veil," he said. "And if it isn't the man of the hour."

Doctor Maddox had finally arrived, looking more nervous than he normally looked – not the Bingley sort of "I can't stay still" nervous, but more of the skittish terrified nervousness, which was not entirely unexpected. "Hello."

"Doctor," Bingley said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Best of luck. If you have any questions on how to entice Caroline, ask Darcy here." And with that, he left to meet his sister.

"Bastard," Darcy said. "Got out of here before I could say anything."

"You don't ... have any advice?"

Darcy shrugged. "You don't seem to need any. And I assume you are quite acquainted with feminine biology."

"Am I going to have to return this witty brotherly repertoire?"

"To last in this family, yes," he said. "A small price to pay, all things considered."

"And I even made it in without a mother-in-law."

"Mrs. Bennet will happily fill the role if you find yourself lacking one," Darcy said. "She may even do it without your formal request."

"I may then just have to go deaf as well as blind," the doctor replied.

"See? Not so hard, is it? And if you ever need an insult to hurl at a Bennet, former Bennet, or your illustrious brother, just ask your wife, as she always seems to have one at the ready."

"I have no wish to insult my family."

"I fear you are too good to your family." But Darcy finished it with a more meaningful look.

"Brian will not bother you again. Not unless you travel to Bulgaria and gamble with him. And even then, I hear he is a terrible gambler and you will just take whatever money he has from him."

"And he is entirely untrustworthy, and will attempt to take from you whatever income you receive."

Doctor Maddox would not be cowed – not on this subject. "He lacks judgment in all matters of money and assessing people, but he raised me since I was barely more than a boy, Mr. Darcy. Surely you can imagine how this would inspire some lingering affection. He is my brother and I will love him until the day he is killed by one of his creditors and I am not there to try and save him. That does not mean I did not imply to him that I would not love him more if he was very, very far away from all of you."

"A wise implication." If he had anything else to say, it was interrupted by the music starting up. "Best of luck."

"I think you mean that a little too much, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy did not contradict him as they entered the chapel.

* * *

Darcy's claim that his wedding present was merely literary was not entirely accurate. When the Maddoxes returned from Vienna, the doctor was called to sit for an eye examination so the proper lenses could be prepared for him for his own personal microscope, which took another month to complete. Its worth incalculable, he kept it in his laboratory and Caroline Maddox was being constantly called in and asked if she wanted to see something up close, which she did not, especially because it was usually a bug or a sample of some noxious liquid. She assured him that while she did love him very much and thoroughly enjoyed Mrs. Daniel Maddox, that did not mean she had any desire to see the insides of a flea, however fascinating they might be. 

They were also back in time for the Season. The Bingleys did not attend because of their infants, and the Darcys did not attend because Mr. Darcy did not attend unless he absolutely had to, and now he had not only Caroline but Dr. Maddox's promise to keep an eye on the very eligible Georgiana Darcy, who dined often with them (as well as the Hursts at the Bingley townhouse) and sent letters to Derbyshire about the happy couple, and what the inside of a flea looked like (which she admitted to being a little disgusting, and thoroughly blamed her brother for it).

"She was not this way before I married you," Darcy said to his wife, now just barely showing her pregnancy.

"Yes, I suppose I am thoroughly to blame for this, of having two women assaulting your personal honor," Elizabeth replied, handing him back the letter. "And once Geoffrey says proper sentences ... well, who knows."

"Yeffrey!" Geoffrey said, standing on his father's lap and banging the ink pot he had somehow gotten up and down on the writing pad.

"So close, and yet so far," he said.

"Just like his father."

"I can pronounce my own name _now_," he said. "I just don't want to."

"So our second son is not to be named Fitzwilliam?"

"I would not subject that to him," he replied. "But the other two, if they are girls, you may name them as you like, as I have no objections to any female names."

"I am _not_ having triplets, Darcy."

"I believe you have no say in the matter."

"And I believe the same can be said of you."

"I was thinking very ... triplet-y... thoughts when we ...," he looked up at his wife, then turned his son properly around to face her. "Son, memorize this look, as it is very important to understanding your mother. It is the look of someone who is very annoyed and wants me to stop talking and start apologizing. I should probably do that."

"You probably should," said Elizabeth.

"If only she would come over here, and then I could kiss her, without getting up, because are getting a bit big to be carried about, and then maybe – " But he did not have to say anymore, because Elizabeth did cover over to his side of the desk and let him kiss her on the cheek, and then took their son in her arms.

"Oof! You are getting heavy, darling," she said.

"Mama!" Geoffrey said, because saying anything seemed to excite him.

"Mo-ther," his father corrected very patiently.

Geoffrey squealed and pointed. "Fisser!"

Elizabeth laughed so hard she nearly dropped her own son. Darcy put his head down face-first on the desk and started banging his skull against the wood.

Finis


	19. A Requested Moment

Extra scene -

One of you requested to see Maddox and Caroline in their sort of unintentional courtship stage, which for story purposes, had to happen off camera. While shamelessly plugging my new fic, "The Price of Family," (which does have a lot of Caroline and Maddox), I give you a small bit of it. Sorry, but it comes in the middle of a conversation.

* * *

"Have you read Boccaccio?" Miss Bingley said, obviously a challenge.

"Yes. I mean, yes, of course. The Demeracon is ... required reading. Or-Or it should be." He scratched his head nervously. He didn't know why she was talking to him, or paying him any attention, but he decided he was perfectly fine with that. "But – if we have to choose story collections, I must profess being partial to Chaucer. Despite – well, despite Boccaccio's very _obvious_ merits."

"Personal preference, then."

"Yes." He could not look directly at her, like she was the sun, and he would go blind. Well, blind-_er_.

"Most men who went to University have read Chaucer," she said. "Or claim to have read Chaucer. But not since."

"I have not – well, it's not that I wouldn't – you see, I have a copy of the _Tales_, but the print is uhm," he hesitated to admit it, "too small. For me. Now."

"Oh." Because it seemed, even a fine lady didn't know what to say to _that_. Oh G-d, he'd embarrassed her, and now he'd never be forgiven. Ladies did not like to be put in uncomfortable situations. He wanted to hit himself, but he honestly could not think of a way that would make the situation more awkward. Then, to his great surprise, she continued, "I think we have a copy in the library."

"You – you do?"

"Yes," she said, as if wondering aloud why it was in question. "I don't know if it would suit you, but you could certainly peruse it. Let me get it for you. I don't know what Mr. Hurst would do if he discovered you out of shouting distance."

He could interrupt her and tell her that there was no chance that something could go wrong with some salts and Mr. Hurst, for all of his grumblings, would ever need him during his foot soak, but Maddox did not want to interrupt her. Besides, he was captivated by the swirl of her gown as she went back down the hallway. Why did she always have to be so exquisitely dressed? It was positively confounding. In fact, he probably just stood there in a stupor until she reappeared with an ancient but properly bound copy of _The Canterbury Tales_. "I apologize – it seems to be in Old English."

"That's fine. I read Old English." It had a different character set, but that was not a major hindrance. He removed his glasses, setting them on his bushy hair, which he kept long in the front for this purpose, and held the book up close. "This is quite - quite readable."

"Since you're the only one who can read it who is likely to ever be under this roof, aside from perhaps that bookworm Mrs. Darcy, you might as well take it," she said. "Charles will hardly notice. I doubt he knows where the library is."

"Thank – wait, you mean...?" Surely, she wasn't _giving_ it to him? She was just letting him borrow it. "I'll return it."

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" her voice was dismissive, but there was a playful smile on her face when she walked past and away.

* * *

Careful with it as he would be with an ancient, gilded copy of the bible, Doctor Maddox wrapped it in towels and kept it by his side as he approached the bar, setting down his bag. "A drink, please, Philip."

"Aye, yeh sound like eh king when you call me that," said the hulk of a barkeep. He was a giant man with an bald head and an intimidating scar running down its side. "Makes me uncomf'rtble. King's batty."

"I apologize," he said. "Phil."

"But yer a doc, you must know that," the barkeep said as he set down a mildly clean class in front of Maddox and began to pour. "Got a reason?"

"For the king's insanity? If I did, I'd be the wealthiest man in England by now. And then I could afford ... " He looked down. "No no, don't put the bottle away. Don't waste your efforts. I intend to get soused tonight if at all possible within my limited means."

"Depends if you'll be wantin' to drink somethin' decent. Yeh'd have to go elsewhere for that," Phil said with a crooked smile, crooked because half his teeth had been knocked out and his jaw line obviously broken in the past. "Here, yeh know i'son me. What account of the thing."

"It was nothing."

"Hey," said Phil, somewhat defensively. "I ain't got much brain left, but it's all thanks to yeh. So drink up."

True, he had performed impromptu brain surgery on that very bar while the fight between patrons was still ranging and even took some glass shrapnel in his shoulder for being in the proximity, but that the doctor any prouder of his accomplishments. "Thank you." And he downed one, then a second glass of whisper in the space of a minute.

"Mabbe I shoulda been discouraging,'" the barkeep said. "'s twelve in the mornin'."

"And very late in India. So keep pouring, good man."

Phil poured him a third, than fourth glass. The doctor, not a regular beyond something to wet his throat, was red-eyed already. "Somethin' botherin' yeh, doc?"

"Brilliant deduction," Maddox said, something he wouldn't have if he wasn't staring down his fifth glass of whiskey in five minutes. "The worst possible thing has happened to me."

"Besides loosin' your fortune 'cuzeyer bruther, bein' destitute, and putting up with snobby patients or ones that can't pay you?"

"Besides," he said, twirling the glass around, so the whiskey made a sort of wave. "Philip, I am completely and utterly in love."

"She a whore?"

"No!"

"She all diseased?"

"No."

"She the Regent's wife?"

"No. But she might as well be." He slammed the glass down on the table, spilling some of the drink on the bar, but Phil hardly seemed bothered.

"So she's rich?"

"You make it seem like a bad thing, to have money. It doesn't make her a bad person. It just makes her beyond ... beyond my – reach." He swallowed. "No offense to your fine patronage, Philip, but she won't take the Town doctor who makes a living patching up drunks and whores."

"Then she's a prig."

"No, she's a fine lady!" he shouted, to his own surprise, and banged his fist on the table so hard it smarted. "Ow."

Phil laughed. This obviously wasn't the first drunk he'd seen do that. "If she won't take you 'cuz of yer money, then she's a stuck-up coot."

"I don't – I don't know that."

"Yeh haven' asked?"

"No!" he said, shouting again. "No, of course not!"

"Then yer as stupid as she is."

It took another few drinks, passing out on the bar, and a bad headache the next day that he had to hide from his various patients before it dissolved to realize that Phil was probably right.


End file.
